


Forbidden Stories

by GDogDfeld124



Category: Captain America Civil War, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: ALTERNATIVELY, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternative bit from other story, Alternatively for Avengers meet their Actors, But Tony is Ironman, Chapter 7 tags, Chapter 8 tags, Character death in story 5, Collection of stories, Crossover with Supernatural Cast, Evil Steve Rogers, Evil Tony Stark, F/M, Fifth story tags, Fluff, Fourth story tags, Kidnapping, M/M, Mostly Crack, Multi, Nightmares, Panic Attack, Second story tags - Freeform, Self-Harm, Sixth story tags, Steve assumes the worst, Stony - Freeform, Story 9 tags, Tony is Ironman, Tony is being abused by Ironman, Tony isn’t Ironman, Torture, alterntavily for past story in here, older Peter Parker, same as forth but with
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:48:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 8
Words: 44,865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24394537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GDogDfeld124/pseuds/GDogDfeld124
Summary: A collection of “Forbidden stories”
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Second story tags, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Stony, Tony Stark/Ironman - Relationship
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

Tony and Iron Man 

The bomb exploded and Tony was knocked back. He woke up confused as people around him were yelling and speaking a foreign language. Tony woke up again and noticed someone beside him. He then looked at what looked like a mirror but his eyes were glowing a bright blue and his skin was a dark grey.

“Who are you?” Tony said looking to the other person.

“Yinsin.” Yinsin said calmly.

“Where am I?” Tony asked looking in the mirror thing again and still seeing the strange him there.

“Who are you?” His mirror self asked his voice exactly like Tony’s. Tony stepped back in shock and looked at his other self.

“Tony Stark... Who are you?” Tony asked.

“I don’t know.” The strange man said.

“I think I’m You.” He said confused.

“Ironman.” Tony said naming him.

“I’m Ironman?” Ironman asked.

“Yeah.” Tony said looking at his darker self.

“You think we can work together to get a way out of here?” Tony asked Ironman.

“Maybe Let’s make a plan.” Ironman said smiling. 

~~~time-skip~~~

“You sure this will work Tony.” Ironman said as he got in the armor.

“Yeah it’s your time to shine Ironman.” Tony said confidently nodding and putting a hand on Ironman’s arm.

“Don’t worry I got this I will get you out of here.” Ironman promised hugging Tony.

“We’ll be alright.” Ironman said confidently smiling at Tony.

“Let’s go.” Tony said and Ironman took off. 

~~~you know~~~

“Ugh.” Tony moaned in pain as they crash landed in the sand.

“Come on Tony we can’t give up.” Ironman said grabbing Tony’s hand and hauling him up.

“Why can’t we just... rest for a bit.” Tony pleaded using Ironman as support.

“No we have to keep going.” Ironman said holding Tony up.

“We’ll make it.” Ironman said determined and kept trudging through the desert while dragging Tony with him.

“How are we going to explain this.” Tony said worriedly hanging onto Ironman.

“I don’t know.” Ironman said truthfully stopping for a moment.

“I’m scared Ironman what if they are scared of you.” Tony said worriedly hugging Ironman.

“It’s alright Tony they don’t have to see me.” Ironman said hugging Tony back.

“How?” Tony asked looking up at him hopelessly.

“I’ll find a way.” Ironman said putting their foreheads together.

“Let me try something.” Ironman said and Tony nodded. Ironman focused really hard.

“How about we become one.” Tony said and Ironman looked at him confused.

“You said that I’m you. So if we are the same person then maybe we can be the same person just until I can get us into a private place again.” Tony said looking at Ironman hopefully.

“You sure about this?” Ironman asked uncertain.

“Yeah I’m sure and if this doesn’t work I will think of another plan.” Tony said hugging Ironman.

“Alright.” Ironman said hugging Tony.

“Yeah let’s do this.” Ironman said trusting Tony completely.

“Just think of us as one person think of me and I will let you in.” Tony said and Ironman closed his eyes trying to do what Tony wanted and then he felt himself merging with Tony and suddenly he shared the same head space as him.

‘Tony?’ Ironman thought in his head hoping Tony could hear him. ‘It worked!’ Tony thought back smiling. Tony opened his eye and Ironman opened his. ‘Can I take control?’ Tony asked and Ironman nodded going to the back of the mind letting Tony take control of the body.

“Just in time.” Tony said looking up to see a helicopter. “Can you still hear me?” Tony asked Ironman. ‘Yeah’ Ironman responded making sure not to speak.

“Okay” Tony smiled. “I promise I will let you out once we get home.” Tony promised and Ironman smiled mentally. ‘Okay Tony I’m here with you I can wait.’ Ironman thought not wanting to get Tony in trouble.

To be truthful Ironman was a little scared to go back out and show himself to the world the terrorist called him a freak and unnatural. They mocked him and beat him he only ever was kept alive because he was a part of Tony.

Ironman hated that and he wasn’t ready to meet any new people. Not yet maybe not ever.

“I will make you a suit” Tony said feeling Ironman’s anxiety. ‘What?’ Ironman thought confused.

“I will make you armor, that’s better, that you can live in, so you can be normal and you don’t have to use it but it can make you feel calm and safe. You can even help me make it.” Tony said imaging what it would be like. ‘Thanks Tony this would be awesome.’ Ironman thought happily picturing himself in the armor and then the build of the armor and what it would be like.

“Rhodey!” Tony said noticing Rhodes and Ironman went silent just hiding in the back of the mind watching as Tony hugged his best friend. 

~~~I think this is a sign~~~

Tony put the lab on lockdown and Tony sighed. ‘You ready to get out?’ Tony asked Ironman and Ironman hesitantly nodded.

“Just think of how it was before when you were your own person.” Tony said and Ironman sighed using the body slightly. ‘I’m not sure if I’m ready’ Ironman said using Tony’s body to shake out his hands.

“You can do this.” Tony said confidently and Ironman nodded closing his eyes trying to imagine what it was like when he had his own body and Tony helped him. Ironman felt himself separate from Tony and Ironman smiled.

“I did it!” Ironman celebrated and Tony smiled at him.

“Yeah you did!” Tony said hugging him.

“I can’t believe it worked.” Ironman said hugging back.

“Okay Ironman let’s make you a suit!” Tony said stepping away and smiling at him.

“Let’s do it.” Ironman said smiling and started working. Tony worked with him and they worked together perfectly.

They heard a knock at the door and the yell of Pepper to be let in.

“I can’t face her without you!” Tony said holding out his hand.

“Fine!” Ironman said taking Tony’s hand and merging with him.

“Jarvis you can unlock the lab.” Tony said and mentally thanked Ironman. ‘No problem’ Ironman thought back letting Tony take control.

“Tony What are you doing in here?” Pepper said looking around.

“Well I was just working.” Tony said and Ironman tried not to chuckle. ‘Good one’ Ironman said smiling mentally. ‘I thought you were going to help me.’ Tony thought mentally glaring at him. ‘I will and you should probably be paying attention because she looks mad’ Ironman thought and Tony panicked for a second looking at Pepper.

“I knew it, you weren’t even paying attention!” Pepper said and Tony started to panic.

“I’m so sorry.” Tony said feeling guilty. ‘Calm down Tony the world isn’t ending’ Ironman thought smiling at Tony’s panic and Tony calmed down.

Tony blushed embarrassed and sighed wanting to glare at Ironman.

“I am so sorry Pepper.” Tony said again.

“Don’t worry about it just make sure to get this done.” Pepper said putting down the papers and leaving Tony alone. Ironman separated from Tony and smiled at him.

“Don’t.” Tony said face palming.

“I didn’t even say anything yet.” Ironman said laughing

“I know what you are gonna say.” Tony said blushing embarrassed and glaring at Ironman.

“Oh really.” Ironman laughed.

“Don’t say it.” Tony glared at him and Ironman laughed again.

“Shut up.” Tony said still glaring at him.

“Okay Tony I’m sorry.” Ironman said smiling and then frowning slightly seeing that Tony was upset.

“Aww I’m sorry please forgive me.” Ironman said grabbing Tony’s hand. Tony pulled away.

“Don’t touch me.” Tony said and glared at him. Ironman huffed giving Tony a face.

“Don’t look at me like that.” Tony said starting to feel bad.

“I’m sorry Tony.” Ironman said again looking down sadly and Tony felt a spike of guilt.

“I forgive you.” Tony said quickly not wanting Ironman to feel unwanted.

“I’m sorry too.” Tony said hugging him.

“I forgive you.” Ironman said hugging back.

“I forgive you too.” Tony said again, hugging him tighter.

“Okay we can stop with the hugging.” Ironman said biting his lip refusing to smile. Tony let go and smiled up at him.

“Let’s get back to work!” Tony said and Ironman smiled happily and went back to work on the armor. 

~~~after the announcement that Ironman was just a bodyguard~~~ 

“A bodyguard really” Ironman said from inside the armor his voice distorted.

“I know but it was what S.H.I.E.L.D wanted. Plus you kind of acted as my body guard this whole time.” Tony said smiling at him.

“Can you please take the armor off. No one is around, it’s just me.” Tony pleaded wanting to see Ironman as he really was again.

“Okay fine.” Ironman said taking the armor off his eyes still glowing blue.

“I love your eyes.” Tony said admiring his other half.

“Thanks.” Ironman said trying not to blush and he bit his lip again trying not to smile.

“Thank you for saving my life.” Tony said and Ironman smiled.

“No problem your life is my life so I was really saving both of us.” Ironman said happily.

“Yeah you saved us both.” Tony said remembering how they worked together to defeat Stan. 

~~~meeting Steve~~~

Ironman was in the armor and blasted AC/DC to signify his entrance.

“Make your move reindeer games.” Ironman said threateningly. Loki stood down and Ironman smiled.

“Good move.”

“Ironman.” Captain America greeted.

“Captain.” Ironman said joyfully the voice modulator making it so his voice wasn’t recognizable. 

~~~the fight~~~ 

“Bodyguard who fights to protect you take that away what are you?” Steve said threateningly to Tony and Ironman wanted to get out and just punch him but Tony held him back.

“Genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist.” Tony responded calmly.

“I know guys with none of that worth ten of you.” Steve said and Ironman really wanted to just put him in his place but Tony reminded him that he was supposed to stay hidden so he let Tony take care of the situation.

“And I’ve seen the footage, the only thing he really fight for is you. Your not the kind of guy to make the sacrifice play. To lay down on the wire and let the other guy crawl over you.” Steve continued and Ironman struggled to keep himself in the confines of Tony’s mind. (Sorry I didn’t know how to word it right this was terrible) 

“I think I would just cut the wire.” Tony said and Ironman relaxed a little. 

“Always a way out.” Steve said and Ironman nearly just separated then and strangled him but Tony kept him back. ‘Don’t attack him’ Tony thought and Ironman tried to hold himself back. ‘But he is insulting us!’ Ironman said wanting to strangle Steve. 

“You know you may not be a threat but stop pretending to be a hero.” Steve said and Ironman growled the sound coming from Tony’s throat caused Steve to look at Tony questionably and Tony sighed. ‘Not yet’ Tony thought and Ironman backed down. 

“A hero? Like you? You’re a laboratory experiment Rogers. Everything special about you came out of a bottle.” Tony said not backing down from Steve. 

“You gonna call your body guard because you are gonna need him.” Steve threatened and Ironman nearly leapt out of Tony and strangled Steve. 

“Hehe you people are so petty.” Thor cut in and Tony was grateful for that. ‘Calm down Ironman!’ Tony yelled at him and Ironman huffed angrily. ‘When I get to him he’s dead.’ Ironman said and Tony put his knuckles against his forehead. ‘Shh it’s okay he won’t hurt me and he didn’t so calm down. Also next time we are in the armor we are going together.’ Tony thought not trusting Ironman to go alone. ‘Okay fine but I get most of the control’ Ironman said and Tony sighed in relief. ‘Deal’ Tony said and looked back up as Bruce started talking. 

~~~the wormhole~~~ 

‘This is crazy!’ Tony said as Ironman guided the bomb. 

“This is the only way.” Ironman said as they turned upward going strait through the huge wormhole in the sky. ‘Woah’ Tony said seeing all the aliens. ‘It’s alright Tony I’m here.’ Ironman said feeling Tony panic. ‘There are so many.’ Tony said about to cry. ‘And we defeated them.’ Ironman reminded him as they saw the bomb blow up. ‘We are gonna pass out.’ Tony said and Ironman said 

“yeah but we did it.” Ironman said smiling and Tony smiled feeling comfort in Ironman’s words. They passed out the last thing they remember is the stars and the huge vastness of space. 

~~~~~~

Ironman was falling Steve started to panic as he saw that he wasn’t using his thrusters. He was free falling! Thankfully Hulk caught him. Steve stopped Thor from revealing Ironman’s identity and hoped Ironman would just wake up. The Hulk roared and woke him up thankfully 

~~~~~~

Ironman woke up with a start and looked around confused. ‘Oh right they won’ 

“have you guys ever heard of Shawarma I never had it before but it sounds good.” Ironman said smiling and was glad his identity was still a secret. ‘We did it Tony’ Ironman thought to him. ‘Tony?’ Ironman got more worried as Tony didn’t respond. ‘Wow’ Tony finally said and Ironman sighed in relief. ‘Don’t scare me like that!’ Ironman said just glad Tony was okay. ‘Alright.’ Tony said just happy to be alive. 

~~~summary time~~~

Tony let the Avengers move into the tower and they lived together peacefully Ironman only visiting the Avengers every so often and only with the armor on. Sometimes Tony would tag along but Tony was usually busy with other stuff. Sometimes they would both go as Ironman other times they would go separately as Tony and Ironman and rarely would they ever both go as Tony. It was great well that was until the day they asked the question on everyone’s mind. Who is Ironman?

~~~the first time~~~

“Who are you?” Steve asked Ironman. 

“I’m Ironman.” Ironman said. At the moment Tony was still working in the lab so Ironman had to handle this by himself, but he sure wish Tony was with him right now. 

“That’s not what I mean.” Steve said and Ironman panicked a little. 

“Then what do you mean.” Ironman deflected trying to stay calm. 

“I mean who is under that mask of yours.” Steve said and Ironman frowned. 

“It’s just me, Ironman.” Ironman said having no other answer for him. 

“Why don’t you trust us.” Steve said getting angry and Ironman stepped back scared. 

“W-What do you m-mean?” Ironman stuttered feeling fear grip him tight. 

“Stop it Steve your scaring him.” Natasha cut in and Ironman sighed in relief. 

“Thanks for saving me.” Ironman said gratefully looking to Natasha. 

“No problem.” Natasha said and Ironman smiled. 

“He trusts us Steve he just wants to keep his identity a secret.” Natasha defended him and Ironman bowed his head as a silent thank you to Nat. 

“Hey don’t harass my bodyguard!” Tony came into the room and Ironman smiled gratefully. 

“I wasn’t harassing him!” Steve said feeling guilty and backed away. 

“I’m sorry I just wanted to know who he was.” Steve said trying to defend himself just a little bit. 

“He is Ironman and that is all you need to know.” Tony said seriously. 

“Come on Ironman let’s go.” Tony said walking out and Ironman was quick to follow him. 

“Thanks Tony I don’t know what I would do without you.” Ironman said gratefully. 

“Yeah let’s say it is a thanks for all the times you saved me.” Tony said going back to the lab. 

“How did you know to come?” Ironman asked feeling embarrassed. 

“Jarvis told me.” Tony said and Ironman nodded. 

“Speaking of, you probably want to get out of that armor.” Tony said and Ironman nodded vigorously. 

“J put the lab on lockdown.” Tony said and the lab closed up. 

“You can come out now.” Tony said and Ironman was quick to get the armor off of him. Ironman stretched glad to be able to move more freely again. 

“How are we going to keep this a secret from them?!” Ironman said stressed running his hands through his hair. 

“I don’t know Ironman but we’ll figure it out.” Tony said hugging him. Ironman hugged back kissing his neck. Tony chuckled pulling away slightly. 

“Later first we have to plan.” Tony said and Ironman smiled at him. 

“One kiss before we work.” Ironman pleaded and Tony smiled. 

“One.” Tony said smiling. Ironman kissed him as long as he could and Tony kissed back just as passionate. Tony laughed as they broke apart. 

“You think this is narcissistic?” Tony asked tilting his head. 

“I would call it self love.” Ironman said smirking. 

“So onto the plan.” Tony said and Ironman sighed. 

“Yeah let’s plan.” Ironman said and they started planning on what to say if the Avengers asked who he was again. 

~~~~~~

In the end they didn’t really have a good plan but knew that they had to keep Ironman’s identity hidden. They even fought about it. 

“Why can’t I just tell them, it would be easier.” Ironman said looking down in defeat. 

“Ironman you have to know that I want to tell them too but you know why we can’t.” Tony said sadly. 

“Yeah I know why.” Ironman said sadly reminded of what happened in Afghanistan. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said leaning against him. “It’s not your fault I look like this.” Ironman said looking down at his blackened skin. 

“I wish there was something I could do.” Tony said sadly. 

“Me too.” Ironman said sighing. 

~~~next time~~~

“So Who are you?” Clint asked Ironman. 

“Ironman.” Ironman said and Tony perked up from inside Ironman’s mind. 

“Jarvis mute us” Tony whispered quietly so the speaker wouldn’t pick it up. 

“They are asking again.” Ironman said knowing Clint and the others couldn’t hear him anymore. 

“What do we do Tony!” Ironman said getting scared. ‘It’s okay calm down everything will be alright just calm down we’ll work through this together.’ Tony thought and Ironman calmed down. 

“Hey shell head can you hear me?” Clint asked and Ironman nodded. 

“Jarvis unmute us.” Ironman said ready to speak again. 

“I’m sorry Clint.” Ironman said as Tony sent waves of calmness through him. 

“So why do you hide in that armor all the time?” Clint asked again and Ironman shivered. 

“I just... you wouldn’t like me if I took it off.” Ironman said feeling his eyes glow. 

“Of course we would like you.” Clint said not wanting Ironman to feel unwanted. 

“Nah you would think I’m scary.” Ironman said quietly his voice just barely getting through the speakers. 

“What?” Clint said in disbelief and frowning slightly feeling a bit of pity for the man. 

“We won’t be scared.” Natasha said trying to be reassuring. 

“Please don’t ask me to take the armor off. It keeps me alive.” Ironman said almost in tears. 

“Okay.” Clint said in understanding. 

“I’m so sorry Ironman.” Clint said hugging him. Ironman didn’t respond and just hugged back. ‘It’s okay Ironman’ Tony thought to him mentally hugging him. 

“Thank you.” Ironman said, mentally hugging back and releasing Clint. ‘I’m always here for you’ Tony thought as Clint spoke “no problem.” Ironman smiled ‘I was talking to you don’t worry.’ Ironman thought chuckling quietly. Tony smiled too unable to keep himself from using Ironman’s body just a little. ‘Sorry!’ Tony said going back into the mind. 

“Calm down Tony it’s okay.” Ironman said chuckling. 

“Wait Tony?” Clint said confused. 

“Do you have Tony in your ear?” Clint said angry. “Is he making you keep your identity a secret?!” Clint said sounding mad. 

“No Tony isn’t making me do anything!” Ironman said growling at Clint and stepping towards him threateningly. ‘Ironman.’ Tony said not wanting him to attack Clint. ‘What?’ Ironman thought stepping away. ‘Calm down.’ Tony said softly. Ironman took a huge breath in and out and just glared at Clint. 

“Geez man I’m sorry!” Clint said backing up as Ironman stepped towards him. 

“You really are protective of him aren’t you?” Clint said as Ironman backed up realizing Tony must have told him to stand down Clint tilted his head puzzled. 

“He told you to back down.” Clint said as Ironman glared at him. 

“Yes.” Ironman said truthfully. ‘Don’t sell me out or anything.’ Tony said smiling mentally. Ironman chuckled. 

“Tell him I said thanks.” Clint said and Tony wanted to burst out laughing. ‘Oooo. Wow low blow Clint low blow.’ Tony thought smiling mentally. 

“You want to die!” Ironman said angrily at Clint. 

“No I take it back I’m sorry!” Clint said and Tony laughed. 

“Are you laughing?” Natasha asked and Tony shut up going back in the back of Ironman’s mind. ‘Sorry’ Tony thought guiltily. 

“No there was some interference with my suit.” Ironman said mentally glaring at Tony. ‘Sorry’ Tony said again feeling guilty. 

“You keep doing this and I’m going to stop bringing you.” Ironman threatened quietly. Tony felt nervous. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said on accident and Ironman left the room going to the lab. ‘Darn it I’m so sorry!’ Tony said about to cry. 

“Jarvis put the lab on lockdown.” Ironman said and started getting out fo the armor. ‘Please don’t make me go’ Tony pleaded 

“I’m sorry Tony.” Ironman said. 

“Get out.” Ironman commanded and Tony separated from him reluctantly. 

“I’m so sorry.” Tony said looking at Ironman sadly. 

“Shut up.” Ironman said and Tony deflated. 

“Next time will you just let me deal with the situation and don’t stop me.” Ironman said and Tony nodded. 

“Good now let me go alone.” Ironman said getting back in the armor. “Ironman.” Tony called out and Ironman turned to him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said sincerely. 

“I know.” Ironman said stopping and Tony put his head down looking to the floor sadly. Ironman stepped towards him brushing his hand against Tony’s arm. 

“I forgive you Tony.” Ironman said and Tony looked at him confused still on the verge of crying. 

“I always will.” Ironman said hugging Tony and Tony hugged back. 

“Calm down Tony. You know I could never stay mad at you.” Ironman said hugging Tony tighter and Tony calmed down snuggling into Ironman’s neck. 

“It’s okay Tony I forgive you and I’m not mad or disappointed with you okay.” Ironman said smiling and snuggling back. 

“Okay.” Tony said smiling again. 

“Okay.” Ironman said letting go. 

“I will see you later okay.” Ironman said and Tony nodded feeling better. 

“See you later.” Tony said smiling and getting back to work. 

“Tell me how it goes.” Tony said as Ironman finished putting the armor on. 

“I will.” Ironman said smiling then putting the helmet on. 

“J, you can unlock the lab now.” Tony said and Ironman walked out. 

~~~~~~

“What was all that about?” Clint asked as Ironman came back. 

“I just had to talk to Tony.” Ironman said still a bit angry at Clint. 

“Sorry for threatening Tony.” Clint said not wanting to be on Ironman’s bad side. 

“Don’t do it again.” Ironman said angrily 

“I won’t I’m sorry.” Clint said feeling scared of his friend in battle. 

“Ironman stand down.” Natasha said and Ironman lowered the gauntlet that was pointed at Clint. 

“Fine.” Ironman said glaring at Clint.

“Ya know Ironman how bout we go a few rounds, work off some of that steam.” Steve suggests punching Ironman in the arm lightly, mostly because he didn’t want to hurt his hand from hitting the armor. Ironman turned to him and Steve backed up a little scared of him. 

“Yeah let’s go.” Ironman agreed and Steve relaxed nodding heading to the training room. 

“You’re scared of me.” Ironman stated as they entered the the training room. 

“No I’m not.” Steve said confidently. 

“Really?” Ironman said shooting the wall behind Steve. 

“Yeah, I know you Ironman. You wouldn’t hurt me.” Steve said only flinching slightly. 

“Yeah right.” Ironman said looking to the ground in sadness. 

“Ironman, we aren’t afraid of you it’s just the suit we are afraid of.” Steve said trying to make him feel better. 

“The suit?” Ironman said enraged. 

“Why because I could use it to hurt you! I built this with Tony!” Ironman said angrily. 

“Well it is just that you have anger issues... and th-that, it is a little scary when you point the blasters at us.” Steve said trying not to freak out only stuttering when Ironman pointed a blaster at him. Ironman looked at Steve angrily then sighed and lowered his hand taking the blaster away from his face. 

“You’re right, I should stop threatening you guys. Then maybe you guys would stop being scared of me.” Ironman said sighing sadly. 

“You will stop threatening us now?” Steve asked hesitantly. 

“Yeah I promise I won’t threaten you guys anymore.” Ironman promised. 

“Good, Great.” Steve said in relief. 

“Wanna spar now?” Steve said wrapping his hands. 

“Yeah.” Ironman nodded getting onto the mat. 

“Y-your not going to exit the armor.” Steve said a little nervous to spar Ironman with the armor on. 

“Don’t use your blasters.” Steve said and Ironman nodded. 

“Also be gentle.” Steve pleaded. 

“I won’t hurt you Steve.” Ironman said and Steve smiled. 

“Then let’s start.” Steve said getting onto the mat. Steve and Ironman sparred for a while Steve using his super strength to over power Ironman it only ever worked a few times though because the armor made Ironman stronger. Eventually Ironman had Steve pinned. 

“I win.” Ironman said grinning. Steve sighed and tapped out. 

“Good job.” Steve said smiling at him. 

“Just doing my best.” Ironman said helping Steve stand up. 

“Gg.” Ironman said gleefully. 

“Can you at least turn the voice changer off.” Steve said annoyed by the static in Ironman’s voice. 

“Sorry Steve I can’t let you hear my real voice.” Ironman said smiling actually enjoying keeping his identity a secret only a tiny bit of fear seeping into his heart. 

“Why not.” Steve whined leaning against the armor. 

“Because Steve I can’t let you know who I am.” Ironman said grinning slightly only feeling a bit sad that he couldn’t reveal who he was to the team. 

“Earlier you said the suit keeps you alive, how does it do that?” Steve asked standing up. 

“The arc reactor keeps me alive the rest of the armor isn’t really necessary.” Ironman said tiredly. 

“So you can get out of the armor!” Steve said sounding excited. 

“But I won’t! Not around anyone.” Ironman said quickly. 

“Why not!” Steve argued. 

“Does Tony know who you are!” Steve yelled and Ironman closed his eyes frustrated. 

“...Yes” Ironman answered hesitantly after a moment of silence. 

“Really?! You trust Tony but not me?!” Steve yelled. 

“Yeah! Tony and I went through hell together! We just met, fighting in a war I didn’t even want to be involved in!” Ironman yelled back. Steve stopped in his tracks and lowered his head feeling guilty. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said knowing he went to far. 

“Whatever.” Ironman said walking out of the training room. 

~~~Tony~~~

“Who is Ironman?” Natasha asked Tony as they ate breakfast. 

“What do you mean?” Tony said not having an answer. 

“I mean who wears the mask?” Natasha said glaring at him. 

“I don’t know.” Tony said lying because he didn’t have a real answer. 

“You mean you made armor for a person you don’t even know? Steve told me Ironman said that you know who he is.” Natasha said taking a bite of her cereal. 

“Okay I do know him, that’s none of your business.” Tony said glaring at her. 

“I would think it is we fight together we are a team.” Natasha said and Tony rolled his eyes. 

“He is Ironman.” Tony said leaving with two bowls of cereal. Natasha scoffed and followed him secretly. 

“Jarvis tell Ironman to get in the suit I’m being tailed.” Tony said quietly and Jarvis sent the message. Tony knocked on the lab door. 

“Are you decent?” Tony asked through the door. 

“Almost!” Ironman said trying to quickly get in the armor having put the helmet on first to make his voice distorted. 

“What’s taking so long?” Tony asked leaning against the door. 

“I just woke up and I’m putting it on the old way.” Ironman said still struggling. 

“Really why couldn’t you just use the new suit?” Tony asked getting a little impatient. 

“You still haven’t put it together yet from last night!” Ironman said and Tony smiled guiltily. 

“Sorry.” Tony said blushing in embarrassment. 

“Well your cereal is getting soggy!” Tony yelled through the door. 

“Oh come on!” Ironman said and Tony heard a crash. 

“I’m coming in!” Tony said and opened the door walking in. 

“Wow.” Tony said putting the cereals down. Ironman was on the floor with stuff piled on top of him. 

“Okay Jarvis put the lab on lockdown.” Tony commanded and the door closed locking out Natasha. 

“How the hell did you manage that?” Tony said looking at Ironman with pity. 

“Just help me!” Ironman said taking off the helmet. 

“Okay okay calm down.” Tony said starting to move the things off of him. 

“How did this even happen?” Tony asked confused and concerned. 

“You were rushing me and I fell.” Ironman said putting his face into the floor embarrassed. 

“Okay I’m sorry.” Tony said getting the last thing that was pinning Ironman down off of him. 

“Who was following you?” Ironman asked. 

“Natasha.” Tony answered. 

“She really wanted to know who you were.” Tony said helping Ironman up. 

“Well that’s her problem now give me some cereal.” Ironman said grumpily. 

“So commanding.” Tony said but handed him his cereal. 

“What is up with everyone and them wanting to know who I am?” Ironman said upset. 

“I don’t know.” Tony said taking a bite of cereal. 

“I just wish they would back off.” Ironman said taking a bite also. 

“I can make them if you want me to.” Tony said smiling at Ironman. 

“No whatever you’re thinking no.” Ironman said firmly and Tony sighed smiling softly at him. 

“Alright.” Tony said taking another bite. They both ate in silence. 

~~~Natasha’s POV~~~

I followed Tony down the hall and he stopped at his lab door. That’s strange. Tony knocked on the lab door. 

“Are you decent?” Tony asked through the door. Ironman must be in there! Natasha deduced smiling. 

“Almost!” She heard the distorted voice of Ironman come through the door and sighed disappointed. 

“What’s taking so long?” Tony asked leaning against the door. 

“I just woke up and I’m putting it on the old way.” Ironman said. Wait did Ironman sleep in the lab? 

“Really why couldn’t you just use the new suit?” Tony asked looking a little impatient. 

“You still haven’t put it together yet from last night!” Ironman said and Tony smiled guiltily. 

“Sorry.” Tony said blushing in embarrassment. That’s weird. 

“Well your cereal is getting soggy!” Tony yelled through the door. 

“Oh come on!” Ironman said and Natasha heard a crash. 

“I’m coming in!” Tony said and opened the door walking in. Natasha was quick to follow Tony wanting to see Ironman but the door closed on her. Shoot. Natasha tried to listen through the door to see if she would hear his real voice but all she heard was the muffled voice of Tony and Ironman’s distorted one. 

She cursed quickly realizing that she couldn’t make out any of their words and stomped away. 

“How did it go?” Clint asked as Natasha stormed in the room. 

“How do you think?” Natasha said angrily and Clint sighed disappointed. 

“You know I could try getting in through the vents!” Clint suggested itching to get in the vents again. 

“No, last time you went in the vents you didn’t come back for a whole week.” Natasha said glaring at him. 

“Hey this time I promise I will come back right after my mission.” Clint promised. 

“Fine but I expect to see you again and soon I’m only giving you the rest of today then you come out understand.” Natasha said continuing to glare at him. 

“Yes ma’m.” Clint said disappearing into the vents. 

“Where’s Clint?” Steve asked coming into the room. 

“The vents.” Natasha said sighing. 

“Again?!” Steve said worried. 

“We probably will never see him again. I thought you said you would keep him out of the vents?” Steve said sadly. 

“Hey, he is going on a mission to figure out who Ironman is okay.” Natasha said calming Steve down. 

“Fine.” Steve said going to go train. 

~~~Clint!~~~

“Sir there seems to be an intruder trying to get in the room through the vents.” Jarvis informed Tony and Ironman. 

“Clint?” Ironman asked and Tony nodded. 

“Clint get out of the vents!” Tony yelled and held his hand out for Ironman to take. Ironman nodded and took his hand merging with Tony and sitting in the back of Tony’s mind. The vent fell open and Clint fell out. 

“What are you doing here?” Tony asked angrily. 

“Uhh I just wanted to see Ironman where is he?” Clint said looking around confused. 

“Not here.” Tony said and Clint started looking around the lab for him. 

“Clint get out of my lab!” Tony said angrily. 

“Fine Fine I’ll go.” Clint said not seeing Ironman in sight. Clint climbed back up into the vents and sighed sadly. 

“I was so sure he would have been there.” Clint whispered angrily. Clint heard the voice of Tony. 

“I think you can come out now?” Tony said and Clint tried not to make any sound. After a bit of silence Tony spoke again. 

“Jarvis is Clint still here?” Tony asked and Clint cursed as he couldn’t hear Jarvis’s response. 

“Okay Ironman you’re good.” Tony said and Clint listened really hard for another voice. 

“That was a close one.” He heard Tony say...? 

“Yeah let’s make sure to reinforce those vents.” He heard Tony say and Clint was confused. 

“Let’s get to work.” He heard Tony say and Clint got frustrated. Why wasn’t Ironman speaking! Clint waited a few more minutes but Tony and Ironman didn’t speak just working on the vent. Clint sighed sadly and went back to the kitchen to find Natasha. 

~~~~~~

“I don’t get it!” Clint said angrily. 

“Ironman didn’t even say anything!?” Clint said frustrated. 

“Are you sure?” Natasha asked and Clint nodded and continued to pace. 

“What if Tony is Ironman?” Clint proposed trying to find an explanation for this. 

“No that couldn’t be we have seen them in the same place at the same time before. Plus Ironman and Tony have two very different personalities. Ironman has anger issues and Tony doesn’t. Also how could Tony have a fight with himself.” Natasha said ruling out that possibility. 

“Oh come on there has to be an explanation for this!” Clint said frustrated. 

“Steve.” Clint said as Steve walked in. 

“What?” Steve said confused. 

“No.” Steve said knowing that look in Clint’s eyes. 

“Why not?!” Clint said pouting. 

“Because Ironman wants to keep his identity a secret and we have to respect that!” Steve said and Clint sighed. 

“Just leave him alone okay.” Steve said 

“fine.” Clint said walking out of the room. 

“Why is he so determined to find out who Ironman is anyway?” Steve asked watching Clint walk away. 

“He just has trust issues.” Natasha said fiddling with her knife. 

“Right and I’m guessing you do too?” Steve guessed looking out the window. 

“Yup.” Natasha said and then walked out of the room too. 

~~~Vents~~~

“Do you know how dangerous it is for you to be up there?” Ironman said looking up at Tony as he worked in the vents in the lab. 

“Do you know how dangerous it would be if you were up here?” Tony countered and Ironman smiled shaking his head. 

“At least I can see in the dark.” Ironman said as Tony peeked his head out from the vent. 

“You can see in the dark?” Tony asked tilting his head adorably. 

“Yeah you didn’t think I wouldn’t be able to use these as a light source?” Ironman asked pointing to his eyes. 

“Right.” Tony said going back into the vent and working on it. 

“Ya know if you ever get claustrophobic we can switch places.” Ironman said after a while of silence just the sounds of Tony working filling the room. 

“Thanks, Ironman but I think I got this.” Tony said determinedly and Ironman nodded resting his head on the ladder. 

~~~~~~

“Tony!” Ironman called out from the kitchen as Clint, Natasha, Steve, Sam, and Thor sat on the couches and chairs having a meeting. 

“What?!” Tony said through the speakers in the room. 

“Come here!” Ironman said and Tony sighed frustrated. 

“What do you need Ironman.” Tony said entering the room. 

“They wanted to have a meeting.” Ironman said motioning to the Avengers on the couches. 

“Why am I here then?” Tony asked sighing tiredly. 

“I wanted to see you, plus you spend way to much time in the lab.” Ironman said concerned. 

“What is the meeting about?” Tony asked sitting down in a chair next to Steve. Ironman huffed biting his lip and glaring at Tony. 

“Trust.” Steve answered looking to Ironman. Tony stood up and glared at Steve. 

“Leave Ironman alone.” Tony said threateningly. 

“We just want to know who wears the mask.” Steve said calmly and Tony nearly strangled him but held himself back. 

“Ironman?” Tony said looking to him. 

“Y-you want me to show them?” Ironman said feeling scared. 

“Only if you want to.” Tony said calmly. 

“I’m not ready.” Ironman said feeling fear take a hold of him. 

“Okay that’s fine you don’t have to.” Tony was quick to comfort him looking into his glowing eyes. Ironman nodded and looked to the others to see if they agreed. To Ironman’s disappointment they were all looking at him skeptically and some angry only Thor looking at him in understanding. 

“Tony can we go now.” Ironman pleaded and Tony nodded leading Ironman to the lab. Steve stood up to follow them but Thor stopped him. 

“I think our iron friend wants to keep his identity a secret and we have to respect that.” Thor said and Steve sighed only a tiny bit frustrated. 

“I know.” Steve said sighing in defeat. 

“It’s been seven months now and we still don’t know who he is.” Clint said frustrated. 

“Yeah I know but Tony is just as protective of Ironman as Ironman is protective of Tony.” Natasha said sighing in defeat. 

“He rarely speaks anymore and it’s so frustrating. Why doesn’t he trust us?” Steve said angry at Ironman and Tony. 

“Why don’t they trust us.” Natasha corrected him. 

“What?” Steve asked confused. 

“They, Tony and Ironman. You seem to forget that Ironman and Tony are in a relationship.” Natasha said and Steve blushed feeling a tiny bit jealous. He wanted Ironman to be his or maybe Tony, he had a crush on them both and it was not working out well. 

~~~~~~

“It’s okay Ironman calm down.” Tony said as the lab locked down giving them privacy. 

“You can come out now no one is around but me.” Tony said and Ironman nodded taking the armor off. 

“T-Tony!” Ironman said hyperventilating. 

“Hey, listen to me you’re okay you’re safe.” Tony said hugging Ironman. Ironman hugged back crying now. 

“They hate me.” Ironman said sobbing. 

“No they don’t. They don’t hate you and they won’t hate you.” Tony said trying to reassure him. Ironman tried to calm down but his self hate was getting to him. 

“I love you, it’s okay. You’re safe you are not bad. You’re beautiful. You are not scary. You are not a monster.” Tony said knowing what Ironman thought of himself. Ironman cried into Tony’s shoulder as Tony whispered comforting phrases into his ear. 

“Why do you care about me?” Ironman asked still crying. 

“Because I love you.” Tony said looking into his blue glowing eyes. Ironman looked at Tony with hope. 

“You really mean that?” Ironman asked. 

“Yeah, I do I really do.” Tony said wiping away Ironman’s tears and holding him close. Ironman snuggled into Tony’s neck for comfort and smiled. 

“I love you Ironman, it doesn’t matter what they say I will always love you.” Tony said snuggling back. 

“I love you too Tony.” Ironman said smiling. 

“I am just scared of what they will think of me.” Ironman said frowning slightly as they broke apart. 

“I’m sure they won’t think any less of you.” Tony said smiling. 

“But they don’t know I’m not normal... they think I’m some normal human.” Ironman said sadly. 

“They might think I’m you or...” Ironman closed his eyes shivering. 

“Ironman.” Tony said his name and Ironman opened his eyes looking at Tony. 

“Don’t worry. If you want me to talk to them first I can.” Tony suggested. 

“No I want their honest reactions.” Ironman said confidently. 

“So do you actually want to tell, well, show them who you are?” Tony asked concerned. 

“Not really, but I know they will keep asking if I don’t.” Ironman said sadly. 

“Hey I can tell them to back off, I’m sure we can find someway to make them leave you alone.” Tony said protectively. 

“No I need to tell them eventually.” Ironman said about to cry again. 

“Ironman you don’t have to do this yet. You can do this later but not like this not now.” Tony said putting his hand on Ironman’s arm. 

“Okay.” Ironman said looking up at Tony. 

“I will go tell them to back off. Do you want to come with?” Tony said holding out his hand. Ironman nodded and hugged Tony for a moment before merging with him. 

“You ready to do this?” Tony asked their body still half and half. 

“Yeah.” Ironman said with his half of the body then hid away inside the mind letting Tony take over. Tony watched as his skin turned back to its normal color when Ironman went into their mind hiding away. 

“It still amazes me that we can do this.” Tony said smiling. ‘Yeah’ Ironman thought feeling Tony’s joy and wonder. 

“You ready?” Tony asked Ironman as he started to walk to the door. ‘Yup’ Ironman thought and tried to focus on Tony’s feeling of protectiveness instead of his own feeling of panic. 

“Calm down Ironman I will protect you.” Tony said and Ironman calmed down feeling the comforting feeling of love and protectiveness that Tony felt towards him. It made Ironman’s heart soar with happiness. 

“Okay Ironman let’s go.” Tony said walking down the hall towards the living room. ‘Are you really going to tell them off?’ Ironman asked watching Tony approach the room where the Avengers were. 

“You bet I am.” Tony said entering the room. All the Avengers looked at Tony as he entered the room and tensed up like they were waiting for someone else to walk in with him. 

“What?” Tony asked narrowing his eyes at them. 

“We thought Ironman was following you.” Natasha said. 

“Speaking of Ironman I want you to stop questioning him!” Tony said furiously and Ironman felt a wave of happiness accidentally making Tony smile. 

“Shhh.” Tony hushed Ironman trying not to smile. 

“We didn’t say anything...” Natasha said confused looking at Tony as he smiled. 

“I’m still angry at all of you.” Tony said going back to being angry. 

“Leave Ironman alone! No more questioning who he is!” Tony said and they all nodded and Tony was quick to leave only letting himself smile, feeling Ironman’s happiness, when he knew he was out of view. 

“Really Ironman?” Tony said laughing. ‘What?’ Ironman said laughing with Tony. 

“I know I love you but it’s kinda hard to protect you when you keep making me smile.” Tony said adoration in his voice. ‘Sorry I just love how protective you are of me.’ Ironman said happily loving every second he had with Tony. 

~~~Avengers POV~~~

“Did anyone else notice that?” Steve asked as Tony left the room. 

“The way Tony smiled after threatening us like he had another conversation with someone in his ear, yeah.” Natasha said sighing. 

“You think he had Ironman in his ear listening?” Sam asked and Clint nodded. 

“I didn’t see any earpiece though.” Thor pointed out looking at the Avengers confused. 

“Well now we know Ironman doesn’t want us to question him. Question is, are we going to leave them alone?” Steve said glaring at the empty space Tony used to occupy. 

“Yeah I think he deserves that much did you see how angry Tony was.” Clint said knowingly. 

“Okay no more questioning Ironman about his identity.” Steve said and everyone nodded. 

~~~April fools~~~

“Hey guys!” Tony said from inside the armor. 

“Hey Ironman!” Steve greeted happily and smiled. 

“You’re in a good mood.” Steve noticed. 

“Yup.” Tony said and went around the kitchen looking for food. ‘Tony I don’t think this a good idea.’ Ironman thought to him trying not to laugh seeing Steve look at them confused. ‘This is a great idea just let me stay in control.’ Tony said happily finding bread, peanut butter, and jelly. Ironman nodded slightly using the body but let Tony take control just sitting in the back of their mind. 

Tony started making a sandwich and glanced at Steve to find him looking at him baffled. 

“Who are you making a sandwich for?” Steve asked confused. 

“Me!” Tony responded finishing up. 

“Right but you...” Steve’s mouth hung open as Tony sat down in a chair putting the sandwich in front of him. ‘You ready?’ Tony asked Ironman. ‘I can’t wait to see his face!’ Ironman said chuckling mentally. 

“How are you going to eat?” Steve asked watching Ironman carefully. 

“Like this.” Tony said putting his hands on the helmet and Steve eyes widened significantly. Tony chuckled. 

“Geez Cap calm down.” Tony said and then took the helmet off. 

“Tony!?” Steve said surprised and Tony started laughing. 

“Y-you were so surprised!” Tony said between laughs and Steve looked at him upset and Tony laughed harder Ironman laughing too. 

“Your face!” Tony laughed as Steve looked at him frustrated. 

“You’re Ironman.” Steve said angrily and Tony shook his head his laugh dying down. 

“No Steve. April fools!” Tony said and Ironman smiled. 

“Ironman...Tony?!” Clint said looking at Tony in the armor. 

“Surprise!” Tony said and Clint celebrated 

“I knew it!” Clint said and Steve chuckled and Tony did too. 

“What?” Clint said looking at them confused. 

“April fools.” Tony said smiling smugly and Clint walked out of the room pissed. Tony laughed and Steve did too. 

“Hey Tony!” Natasha came in the room and looked at Tony in the armor confused. 

“Why do you have Ironman’s armor on?” Natasha said confused. 

“Clint was right.” Tony said smiling and Natasha looked angry. 

“No that is not possible!” Natasha yelled and Tony chuckled. 

“Yeah you’re right I’m not Ironman.” Tony then put the helmet on. 

“I’m Ironman!” Ironman said as Tony gave over control once the helmet was all the way on. 

“Tony this isn’t funny!” Natasha said and Steve chuckled. 

“It’s a little funny.” Steve said guiltily but still smiled. 

“Hey Tony are you going to eat this sandwich?” Ironman asked and Natasha and Steve looked at Ironman confused. 

“Nah you can have it.” Tony replied their bodies half and half. 

“Thanks.” Ironman said and then gave Tony control. Tony took the helmet back off and ate the sandwich. ‘This is a good sandwich.’ Ironman thought enjoying it. 

“I know.” Tony said and Natasha and Steve just looked at them more baffled. ‘I have an idea!’ Tony thought to Ironman excitedly and thought of the idea to Ironman. ‘Alright but you gotta turn the lights off.’ Ironman said and Tony nodded. 

“J, activate protocol dark.” Tony said and Steve freaked out as all the lights went out and the windows were sealed off blocking out all light in the room. Tony gave Ironman control and his eyes glowed in the dark creating a light source for Natasha and Steve to see. 

“Woah.” Steve said looking at Ironman’s eyes. 

“You have the helmet on Tony?” Natasha asked and Ironman got up holding the helmet with him and gave it to Steve. 

“Oh my gosh.” Steve said feeling the Ironman helmet in his hands and Natasha looked towards where Steve’s face was lit up by Ironman’s eyes. 

“He’s not wearing the helmet. I think that’s Ironman.” Steve said staring into those glowing blue eyes and Natasha freaked. 

“What?” Natasha said and then Ironman gave Tony control and his eyes ceased to glow as the lights turned back on as Tony hit the switch. 

“I will have that back now.” Tony said taking the helmet from Steve. 

“April fools!” Tony yelled then laughed going back to the lab. 

“What the f*ck Tony!” Natasha yelled after him and sighed frustrated. 

“Language.” Steve said and backed up as Natasha glared at him. 

“That was a pretty good trick he did there.” Steve complemented Tony and Natasha shook her head. 

“I- I don’t even... you know what doesn’t matter it was just some stupid prank Tony pulled.” Natasha said dismissing everything that just happened as a prank. Steve laughed seeing Natasha startled and confused. 

“It was a really good prank though.” Steve said smiling and Natasha sighed smiling. 

“Yeah he really fooled us.” Natasha said chuckling a tiny bit. 

~~~~~~

“We really got them!” Tony said laughing as they entered the lab and the lab locked down. 

“Yeah that was great.” Ironman said smiling getting out of the armor. Once they were out of the armor they separated again. 

“You okay though?” Tony asked feeling a bit of fear from Ironman earlier. 

“Yeah it was just scary facing them without the helmet on and...” Ironman trailed off not knowing how to explain the feeling. 

“It was kind of exhilarating finally facing them without the armor. I can’t believe we did that!” Ironman said freaked out a little. 

“Yeah we did good and we even got Natasha to chuckle Tony said bringing up the footage of Natasha and Steve in the kitchen. 

“Nice.” Ironman said smiling and giving Tony a high five. 

~~~~~~

Ironman was in the armor alone as Tony worked in the lab. Ironman walked in the living room and was surprised to get hit with an arrow denting the armor slightly. 

“Clint!” Ironman said angrily. 

“Ironman or is it Tony?” Clint asked and Ironman sighed angrily. 

“It’s me Ironman.” Ironman said looking at Clint like he was crazy. 

“Right then take the helmet off!” Clint said and Ironman sighed knowing this would happen. 

“No.” Ironman said firmly. 

“Okay Ironman tell me something only you would know.” Clint said looking at Ironman curiously. 

“No.” Ironman said bored of Clint’s interrogation. 

“Okay it’s really you.” Clint said happily and Ironman smiled. 

“So What brings you down here?” Clint asked sitting on the couch. 

“Well I just wanted to talk to the team see what’s up.” Ironman said happily and talked with Clint a bit just happy to have some company. 

~~~~~~

Tony and Ironman walked into the room of Avengers and sat down on the couch as the Avengers played Mario Kart. 

“Hey Tony.” Steve greeted and Tony smiled Ironman sighing in happiness. 

“Hey Steve.” Tony said. 

“How did you do that prank with the glowing eyes?” Steve asked and Tony smiled. 

“I will never tell.” Tony said smiling and Ironman chuckled from inside Tony’s mind. 

“What glowing eyes prank?” Sam asked pausing the game and Clint looked to Tony too confused. 

“Tony did this glowing eyes thing with the armor making him look like Ironman.” Steve said and Tony chuckled trying to calm down Ironman feeling him starting to panic. 

“Can you show us?” Clint asked excitedly and Sam smiled. 

“Yeah show us.” Sam said and Tony sighed. ‘Do you want to freak them all out it will be funny?’ Tony asked Ironman and Ironman gained some confidence chuckling softly. ‘Yeah let’s do it.’ Ironman said and Tony then dimmed the lights and shut off the light coming from the windows making it dark in the room but not as dark as it was before. 

“You ready.” Tony said and they all nodded. Ironman smiled making the light dim a little more as Tony let Ironman taking over showing his darkened skin and glowing blue eyes. Steve looked at him in wonder Sam said “woah” and Clint backed away surprised. 

Ironman stayed for a few more seconds before handing Tony control and let the lights turn back on to their previous brightness and let the light from the windows come in again. Tony smiled at all their baffled faces and Ironman chuckled silently from inside Tony’s mind. 

“That was awesome!” Clint said impressed and and Steve chuckled at Clint’s reaction. 

“That was insane.” Sam said and Tony chuckled calming Ironman down Ironman only having a little anxiety from showing them who he really was. ‘I want to show them.’ Ironman said and Tony eyes widened in surprise. ‘Really?!’ Tony asked shocked and Ironman nodded taking over half of the body blackening the skin and one eye glowing a bright blue. 

“Tony!?” Steve said freaked out and Sam, Clint, and Natasha just looked at them shocked. 

“I am Ironman.” Ironman said separating from Tony and standing up while Tony smiled up at him still sitting down. Natasha shocked him and Ironman growled and Tony glared at Natasha getting in the line of fire if anyone else dared attack him. 

“Don’t attack him!” Tony yelled at them and they backed up scared of Tony putting their weapons down. Ironman hid behind Tony feeling scared and almost crying. 

“Can I go back now.” Ironman said and Tony nodded and they merged again and left quickly Tony taking control and bringing them to the lab. 

~~~Their reactions~~~

“What was that?” Steve asked confused and shocked by what he saw. 

“I think that was Ironman...” Natasha said guiltily. Sam freaked out and Clint shivered scared of Tony and whatever thing that came out of him. 

“What was that!” Steve asked again not fully processing this. 

~~~back at the lab~~~

“They are scared of me.” Ironman said separating from Tony and crying on the floor. Tony was quick to follow him sitting on the floor with him and leaning against him. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said and Ironman cried into his shoulder leaning against Tony too. Tony started crying too knowing the Avengers didn’t accept Ironman and probably never would. 

“Can we merge again?” Ironman asked and Tony nodded letting Ironman come in. Ironman hid at the back of Tony’s mind not wanting to come out and Tony sighed sadly trying to comfort Ironman hearing all his thoughts and insecurities. 

“Come on let’s go to bed.” Tony said standing up and Ironman nodded and let Tony take control. Tony brought them to their room and lied down on the bed locking the door. 

“Can you come out so we can snuggle?” Tony asked and Ironman smiled separating and hugging Tony snuggling into him. Tony snuggled back just wanting to hug all the bad thoughts away from Ironman. 

They heard a knock on the door and Tony growled. 

“Leave us alone!” Tony yelled and the voice of Steve came through the door. 

“I just came to apologize for our reactions.” Steve said and Ironman snuggled closer to Tony upset. 

“Please let me in.” Steve begged and Ironman whined burying his face into Tony’s neck. 

“Are we going to let him in?” Tony asked and Ironman buried his head further into Tony’s neck. 

“Go away!” Tony yelled out and Steve sighed sadly feeling his heart sink but didn’t leave just leaning against the door and sitting down against it. 

“I’m sorry.” Steve said and Ironman sighed and Tony hugged Ironman closer letting Ironman hide from his problems. 

“Go away Steve!” Ironman yelled and Steve sighed not leaving. 

“Can we at least talk?” Steve asked wanting to see Ironman and Tony again. 

“Maybe we should let him in.” Tony said and Ironman sighed not wanting to face Steve. Tony started getting up and Ironman pulled him back down. 

“Don’t let him in.” Ironman said and Tony sighed sadly. 

“You know he won’t be leaving might as well let him in.” Tony said and Ironman sighed letting Tony open the door. Ironman chuckled seeing Steve fall onto the floor. Steve got up and blushed embarrassed and then closed the door locking it as he stepped in. 

“I’m sorry again.” Steve said looking at Ironman and then Tony still a little freaked out. 

“So how did this happen?” Steve said looking between them as Tony sat beside Ironman. 

“Shall you tell him or are you gonna make me.” Tony said hating the memories from Afghanistan. 

“I’ll tell him.” Ironman said hugging Tony and then sighed telling Steve the tale of how they became Tony and Ironman. 

“So your real name is Ironman?” Steve asked after Ironman finished. Tony looked at him confused as to why that was the first question Steve asked. 

“Yeah his name is really Ironman.” Tony said and Ironman smiled laughing a tiny bit. 

“Why? Did you expect something different?” Ironman asked chuckling a little bit. 

“Umm I guess... not.” Steve said awkwardly blushing embarrassed. 

“Steve, any other questions?” Tony asked leaning against Ironman. 

“Are you two a couple?” Steve asked and Ironman chuckled liking Steve’s random questions. 

“That’s a complicated question.” Ironman said and Tony blushed feeling ashamed. 

“And It has a very complicated answer.” Tony said hiding his blush by burying his face into Ironman’s shoulder. 

“So is that a yes? Or...” Steve trailed off blushing also embarrassed that he even asked in the first place. 

“Well it’s complicated we are more than friends but we aren’t lovers.” Ironman said and Tony felt his heart sink a little but knew Ironman was correct. 

“Tony.” Ironman said noticing Tony’s shoulders slump and Tony frowning slightly. Tony looked up at Ironman and fake smiled not wanting Ironman to see how he hurt him. 

“I’m fine.” Tony said faking his cheerfulness seeing Ironman frown at him. 

“You sure?” Ironman said and Tony nodded still keeping up his act. 

“You guys can talk things out I’ll be in the lab.” Tony said smiling and then leaving the room rushing to the lab. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Steve asked Ironman and Ironman frowned. 

“No. I need to go check on him.” Ironman said worriedly and went after Tony leaving Steve behind. 

~~~~~~

Tony started to cry as he put the lab on lockdown locking everyone out including Ironman. Tony sat down in the lab and cried feeling his heart break. Tony knew Ironman didn’t see him like that but gosh Tony wish he did. Ironman was everything Tony had and despite everything, Ironman would never feel the same way. Tony cried heartbroken just wanting to be alone. 

Tony heard a knock at the door and heard Ironman call out to him. 

“Tony!” Ironman yelled through the door and Tony cried harder burying his head in his legs muffling his cry. 

“Tony, what’s wrong? Was it something I said?” Ironman said worried about him and Tony tried muffling his cries not wanting Ironman to hear how broken he was. 

“Tony!” Ironman called out and Tony tried wiping away his tears trying to stop crying enough to let Ironman in. Tony wiped away his tears and calmed himself down finally letting Ironman in. 

“Tony What happened are you okay?” Ironman asked locking the lab once he got in. 

“I’m fine.” Tony said faking his happiness. 

“No you’re not.” Ironman said knowing Tony was faking it. 

“Do we need to talk about this?” Ironman asked and Tony nodded closing in on himself. 

“Okay let’s talk.” Ironman said and hugged Tony. 

“Wanna talk when we’re together?” Ironman asked and Tony hesitantly nodded merging with Ironman. Their body was still half in half and Ironman was surprised to be hit with a wave of emotions from Tony. Ironman started feeling guilty feeling the heartbreak Tony was going through. 

“You know I do love you right?” Ironman said seeing Tony in agony was breaking Ironman’s heart. 

“But we’re not together.” Tony said back starting to cry again. 

“Tony I didn’t know you wanted to be together like that.” Ironman said his emotions spreading onto Tony. Tony wiped his tears away and let all of his emotions fall down on Ironman. Ironman started crying feeling every emotion Tony was throwing at him. 

“Tony I’m sorry.” Ironman said feeling the agony and heartbreak Tony was going through. 

“Do you really want to be with me?” Ironman asked Tony and Tony stopped, trying to figure out what Ironman was saying and feeling. 

“Yeah.” Tony said and Ironman separated from him and kissed him. 

“We are so much more than friends and you know that.” Ironman said and Tony nodded snuggling into Ironman’s neck. 

“I love you Tony and I won’t let anything or anyone come between us.” Ironman said and Tony looked at him with hope. 

“Really?” Tony asked scared and Ironman kissed him. 

“Really.” Ironman said smiling and Tony kissed back crying tears of joy. 

“I love you Tony.” Ironman said and Tony smiled. 

“I love you too.” Tony said smiling and kissing Ironman lovingly. 

“Come on let’s go back we don’t want Steve snooping around our room.” Ironman said and Tony’s eyes widened unlocking the lab and running towards their room. Ironman laughed and ran after Tony happily. 

~~~~~~

“Steve! You better not have touched anything!” The angry voice of Tony came into the room and Steve freaked out looking at Tony in surprise. 

“I didn’t touch anything I swear!” Steve said and put his hands up in surrender. 

“What were you doing?” Tony said threateningly and Ironman laughed watching Tony yell at Steve angrily. 

“Leave the old man alone I’m sure he didn’t touch anything, right?” Ironman said putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder and then glaring at Steve. 

“I didn’t, really!” Steve said feeling threatened by Ironman. 

“Because if you did then we would have some problems.” Ironman said his eyes glowing brighter and Steve backed up. 

“I touched a photo.” Steve admitted guiltily still having the photo in hand and handing it over guiltily. Tony snatched it from him and put it back where it was supposed to be. 

“Don’t touch our stuff!” Tony said and Steve nodded blushing embarrassed. 

“Stay out of our stuff.” Ironman said. 

“I’ll stay out of your stuff!” Steve said and Ironman smiled Tony chuckling and kissing Ironman on the cheek. 

“Also the answer is yes.” Ironman said and Steve tilted his head confused. 

“We are a couple.” Ironman said and Steve deflated a little. 

“Oh alright... umm... see you guys later then.” Steve said trying to hide his disappointment. Tony grabbed his hand and Steve froze looking at Tony confused and his eyes widened seeing Tony and Ironman become half and half. 

“We are the same person though and we wouldn’t mind some company.” Tony and Ironman said at the same time thinking together. 

“Woah.” Steve said looking at them speechless. 

“Care to get dinner with us.” They said and Steve nodded looking at them adoring everything about them. 

“Great.” They said smiling. 

~~~Clint and Ironman talk~~~

“Hey Clint!” Ironman said walking in without the armor on. 

“Hey, To- Ironman.” Clint said surprised staring at Ironman. 

“Problem?” Ironman asked noticing Clint stare. 

“Umm well it’s just... how?” Clint said staring into Ironman’s eyes. 

“Ask Steve I don’t feel like recalling the story.” Ironman said looking down sadly. 

“Okay...” Clint said confused and frowned at Ironman. 

“No more questions!” Tony said taking over the body and Clint backed up freaked out by the sudden change. 

“Tony! I thought we talked about this.” Ironman said turning back to his normal self. 

“Sorry!” Tony said them being half and half again. 

“Just get back let me talk to him.” Ironman said and then Tony handed over control hiding back inside of Ironman’s mind. 

“What was that?!” Clint said freaked out. 

“Ask Rogers.” Ironman said fed up with Clint and Clint ran out determined to find Steve and figure out the mystery of Ironman and Tony. ‘That went well.’ Tony said mentally grinning. 

“Shut up.” Ironman said and Tony laughed mentally. ‘Alright Ironman.’ Tony said sending a wave of happiness to Ironman and Ironman smiled chuckling. 

“How dare you.” Ironman said smiling not able to stop the happy feeling of Tony being there take over his features. ‘I love you.’ Tony said and Ironman shook his head smiling. 

“I love you too Tony.” Ironman said smiling. 

~~~alternatively~~~(Not really but...) 

Tony and Ironman were working in the lab together working on their suit when they heard Pepper come in. 

“P-Pepper...” Tony stuttered seeing Pepper walk in and look at them shocked. 

“Pepper... hi...” Ironman said awkwardly. 

“H-how...” Pepper stuttered and Tony started to panic. 

“You know I was going to tell you but I got distracted.” Tony said. 

“It’s my fault really...” Ironman said feeling the same panic as Tony even though they were separated. 

“Tony... explain!” Pepper said crossing her arms angrily and absolutely confused. 

“Well you remember when I was in Afghanistan and I got blown up by a bomb...” Tony said hesitantly and Pepper nodded urging him or the other him to continue. 

“Well... I’m the consequence of that plus the arc reactors to keep us alive...” Ironman said and Pepper looked at him baffled. 

“Yeah not exactly sure how it works but basically I’m Tony and he’s also me but Ironman.” Tony explained and Pepper looked at them confused but sighed. 

“Okay Tony and... Ironman...” Pepper said stressed. 

“Umm you got a meeting Tony...” Pepper said still looking at them both kind of confused. 

“Okay I will be there.” Tony said and left Ironman in the lab as Tony led Pepper out. Ironman continued to work on the armor a little nervous about what Tony would say about him to Pepper. Ironman stopped working his thoughts getting to him. He really hoped Tony would come back soon... Ironman started pacing feeling nervous. 

“Tony I mean Ironman.” Pepper called out to him and Ironman looked up at her. 

“It’s okay Ironman nothing bad was said about you you’re actually pretty great.” Pepper said and Ironman smiled softly. 

“Y-you can call me Tony if it makes you feel better.” Ironman said smiling at her hearing how his name made her feel awkward. 

“Thanks Tony.” Pepper said and approached him. 

“No problem.” Ironman said calmly not used to being called Tony. 

“Tony it’s okay I can tell that you are nervous.” Pepper said as Ironman stood there his eyes darting around. 

“It’s just with Tony gone I’m worried about him I usually go with him and it’s just...” Ironman said covering his face with his hands. 

“It’s alright. Tony will be fine, it’s just a meeting and if you are really worried just get that armor on and go protect him.” Pepper said hugging him and Ironman hugged back gratefully. 

“Thanks Pepper you really are the best.” Ironman said admiration in his voice. 

“Love you too Tony.” Pepper said kissing him and Ironman backed away confused and surprised. 

“Pepper?” Ironman said confused. 

“Oh sorry...” Pepper said sheepishly. 

“I- I should go...” Pepper stuttered feeling embarrassed. 

“Y-yeah.” Ironman agreed feeling awkward. 

“I’m sorry Ironman I thought that...” Pepper said starting to leave but Ironman caught her by the wrist. 

“That what?” Ironman asked feeling a bit angry. 

“Well Tony used to have feelings for me before Afghanistan and I thought since he still does that you did too...” Pepper said hesitantly. 

“I know it’s a stupid assumption you clearly aren’t the same person.” Pepper said and Ironman sighed feeling angry. 

“I’m sorry Pepper but I don’t feel that way and he doesn’t either.” Ironman said confidently and Pepper left. Ironman got in the armor and went directly to Tony following the feeling of their connection. 

“Ironman.” Tony said surprised seeing Ironman interrupt his meeting. 

“Sorry Tony but we have to talk.” Ironman said grabbing his arm and Tony let himself be dragged away by Ironman. 

“Sorry guys I got to go apparently, talk about this later okay!” Tony said to the people he was having a meeting with as he was being dragged away. 

“Where are we going?” Tony asked as Ironman dragged him into the elevator. 

“Not here.” Ironman said and then picked up Tony and Tony blushed feeling a bit flustered by his actions. 

“Ironman I-I don’t think you need to h-hold me.” Tony said stuttering embarrassed as they passed by the kitchen and living room the Avengers looking at them weirdly. 

“Tony we NEED to talk!” Ironman said more firmly and Tony fidgeted feeling like he was in trouble for something. Ironman opened their bedroom door and then locked it behind him and practically threw Tony on the bed. 

“I-Ironman?” Tony asked feeling confused and scared. Ironman got out of the armor then pinned Tony on the bed. 

“Tony Why did Pepper kiss me?” Ironman asked and Tony felt dread. 

“P-Pepper k-kissed y-you?” Tony asked stuttering. 

“Yes now tell me why!” Ironman demanded putting his hand on Tony’s neck but not applying any pressure. 

“Well Pepper used to be... well we used to be close and it was common for us to kiss every now and then... but it never went any further!” Tony exclaimed as Ironman put a light pressure on his throat. 

“Did she kiss you?” Ironman asked almost in tears. 

“What?” Tony asked confused. 

“Earlier when you guys were talking did you kiss!” Ironman asked angrily. 

“N-no it wasn’t r-really.” Tony started but Ironman chocked him. 

“Don’t lie to me!” Ironman yelled angrily and Tony looked down guiltily as Ironman released the pressure on his throat a bit so he could talk. 

“It was just a kiss... it meant nothing!” Tony said as Ironman let him go and lied down on the bed crying. 

“Did you kiss back?” Ironman asked and Tony sighed. 

“Y-yes.” Tony said guiltily and Ironman cried harder feeling broken inside. 

“It meant nothing! I wasn’t thinking...” Tony said sadly. 

“You should have been.” Ironman said angrily and continued to cry but got up. 

“I’ll be in the lab.” Ironman said coldly and left slamming the door behind him. Tony winced feeling very guilty and very sad. Tony then felt something on his arm. 

“Ironman?” Tony whispered as he watched cut marks appear on his wrist. 

“I-.” Tony didn’t have any words and just cried feeling every burn of every cut, knowing he deserved it. Tony then realized Ironman was hurting himself and scrambled to his feet running to the lab. 

“Ironman I’m sorry please let me in!” Tony screamed as he pounded on the door the lab on lockdown locking him out. Tony felt the cutting stop and sighed relived. 

“Ironman it meant nothing! I’m sorry!” Tony screamed and smiled seeing the door unlock. Tony ran into the room and looked at Ironman sadly. 

“I’m so sorry!” Tony said and Ironman refused to look at him. 

“Were you cutting to punish me or you?” Tony asked and Ironman glared at him. 

“You obviously.” Ironman said angrily and Tony winced as he felt another cut. 

“Please stop.” Tony pleaded getting on his knees and Ironman sighed cleaning up his wounds and Tony sighed feeling his wounds clean up too. 

“I thought you cared about me!” Ironman yelled angrily locking the lab down again. 

“I do.” Tony said and shivered feeling very guilty. 

“Then Why did you kiss her?” Ironman asked still crying silently. 

“I didn’t mean to.” Tony said after a while of silence and he started crying too. 

“But you did...” Ironman said sobbing. Tony hung his head guiltily and cried. 

“It was just a kiss it meant nothing...” Tony said again and Ironman glared at him. 

“Really? Then show me.” Ironman said holding out his hand and Tony cried harder but merged with Ironman. Ironman looked for the memory and it wasn’t hard to find. 

~~~the memory~~~

“You know I think I will enjoy you a lot more now that there is two of you.” Pepper said happily. 

“Or I might drive you insane more.” Tony said chuckling and Pepper kissed him and Tony missed this kissing her back happily. 

“Love you Pep.” Tony said in love and Pepper smiled. 

“Love you too Tony.” She said walking away and Tony couldn’t help but want her. He felt nothing but admiration and love. He shook his head and then went to the meeting. 

~~~back to the present~~~

“Nothing... right...” Ironman said separating from Tony and crying. 

“I’m sorry...” Tony said again regretting that mistake. 

“Whatever Tony...” Ironman said coldly then got in the armor and left. 

“Ironman...” Tony whispered and sighed working on the armor and other projects. 

~~~~~~

Ironman went to Steve and sighed softly. 

“Ironman?” Steve asked seeing him in the familiar armor. 

“Steve...” Ironman’s voice crackled through the speakers the voice changer still on. 

“What’s wrong?” Steve asked Ironman silence unusual. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Steve said after a while of silence and noticing Ironman’s posture and he could tell it wasn’t a threat he was upset about. 

“No.” Ironman said finally and just hugged Steve and Steve hugged back. 

“Okay Shell-head.” Steve said and Ironman smiled the familiar nickname making him smile. 

“Thanks Steve.” Ironman said happy Steve was there for him. 

“No problem Ironman.” Steve said glad to cheer him up. They sat on the couch watching TV together Ironman out of the armor and lying on top of Steve. Steve happily wrapped his arms around Ironman to comfort him. Tony walked in the room and Ironman sat up glaring at him. 

“I came to apologize.” Tony said and Ironman sighed. 

“Please just give me a chance.” Tony said holding out his hand and Ironman bit his lip trying not to smile. 

“Fine.” Ironman said and grabbed Tony’s hand merging with him. Ironman felt every thought Tony was thinking and every feeling Tony was and Ironman frowned slightly. 

“Tony.” Ironman said starting to tear up and chuckled lightly. 

“I could never stay mad at you.” Ironman said separating and hugging Tony and kissing him passionately. Tony kisses back just as passionate relief flooding through his system. 

“I love you and only you.” Tony said and Ironman smiled. 

“I love you too.” Ironman said kissing him again and Tony kissed back happily. Steve chuckled lightly a little jealous but knew they were happy together. 

“Come on.” Ironman said and Tony followed. Steve sighed as they left and felt a little heartbroken knowing that him and them weren’t going to have that dinner. 

“Why the long face?” Sam asked walking into the room. 

“I got asked out for dinner but I don’t think my date will come.” Steve said sadly. 

“Oh? Why not?” Sam asked curiously. 

“I don’t think they like me.” Steve said thinking of Ironman and Tony’s interaction and how Tony said ‘I love you and only you’. 

“Oh come on man you at least have to show up. You’ll never know if you don’t show up.” Sam said and Steve sighed. 

“Okay.” Steve sighed and then got ready for his date with Tony and Ironman. 

~~~~~~

Steve waited for Tony and Ironman at their meeting place. Steve waited and waited... the sun was setting and Steve knew Tony and Ironman weren’t coming. He felt his heart break as he sadly walked back to the tower. He knew they wouldn’t come and yet he still had a little hope that they did and it still broke his heart. 

“Whatever.” Steve said trying to dismiss his feelings and just be happy for Ironman and Tony. It didn’t work. 

~~~~~~

Steve entered the lab and saw Ironman and Tony working. 

“Hey Steve.” Tony greeted and Steve smiled ignoring his heartache. 

“Hey.” Steve said trying to sound cheerful. 

“How’s it going?” Ironman asked and Steve almost broke character. 

“Good just came to see what you guys were doing.” Steve said trying not to sound too angry or sad. 

“I had a great time at the park.” Steve said a bit of anger coming into his voice. 

“The park?” Tony asked confused and then Ironman and Tony both realized that they were supposed to show up. Tony looked at him apologetically as Steve glared at them. 

“We are so sorry Steve.” Tony said merging with Ironman. 

“Whatever you are happy I get it.” Steve said looking away. 

“Please give us another chance.” Tony and Ironman said feeling sad. 

“Nah it’s alright.” Steve said leaving without another word. 

~~~~~~

Steve grumbled heartbroken and stared at his ceiling angry.


	2. Iron Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony was in every way Ironman. Not only did he make the armor but he had an arc reactor in his chest keeping the shrapnel out of his heart. His eyes burned bright blue just like the armor did sometimes and he could even shoot small repulser blasts out from his bare hands. 
> 
> He was Ironman and no one knew he didn’t let anyone know. Not the public not the Avengers, not even Pepper or Happy. The only person who knew he was Ironman was Rhodey. 
> 
> Rhodey helped him when he was injured he was the War Machine. Rhodey found him in the desert, helped Tony hide his identity, even got in the Ironman armor to help when Tony and Ironman needed to be in the same place at the same time. Rhodey was Tony’s best friend since college and was always there for him.

“Hey Tony why don’t you ever take your sunglasses off?” Steve asked one day as they were chilling in the kitchen eating breakfast. 

“Because they make me look cool.” Tony said trying not to blush or freak out. Tony’s eyes were different if he got angry they would glow blue like they did in the armor and he couldn’t risk anyone finding out about his eyes. Steve sighed not believing him but backed off. 

“Alright.” Steve said and then they went on with their day. 

~~~~~~

Tony woke up and cried as his eyes burned a bright blue lighting up his bedroom. Tony breathed heavily trying to calm down his nightmare from Afghanistan still haunting him. Tony cried bringing his knees up to his chest and cried trying to calm down the pain in his eyes getting to him. 

Tony sighed finally calming down his eyes finally going out. Tony looked around his dark room and then sighed again knowing he wasn’t going to get more sleep. 

Tony got up and went down to his lab to work on the Ironman armor making sure to wear his sunglasses to help keep his eyes from flaming up again. Tony worked on the armor for hours losing track of time. 

Tony was surprised when he heard someone knocking wanting into the lab. 

“Who is it?” Tony asked J.A.R.V.I.S adjusting his sunglasses making sure they covered his eyes. 

“Steve Rogers.” J.A.R.V.I.S answered simply. 

“let him in.” Tony said sighing. 

“Rogers! What do I owe this surprising visit?” Tony said enthusiastically. 

“I was just wondering if you were hungry I brought sandwiches.” Steve said holding out a tray with four sandwiches on it. 

“That’s kind of you.” Tony said surprised that Steve even cared. 

“Hope you brought coffee.” Tony said still a little tired. 

“I did.” Steve said bringing out a cup and Tony grabbed it downing a fourth of it not caring that he scaled his tongue. His eyes flamed a bit the pain from his coffee effecting him. 

“Thanks.” Tony said ignoring how his eyes burned. Tony closed his eyes trying not to grimace in pain as his eyes burned hotter. 

“No problem.” Steve said chuckling oblivious to the pain Tony was in. Tony sighed finally getting his eyes to turn back and smiled feeling relieved. 

“So any other reason you came down to my workshop.” Tony said grabbing a sandwich and taking a bite. 

“I wanted to ask you a favor.” Steve said nervously and Tony sighed. 

“What do you want Rogers?” Tony asked trying to sound cheerful. 

“Could you give Ironman this.” Steve held out a letter and Tony tilted his head curiously. 

“Yeah I can do that.” Tony said nodding and setting the letter down. Tony really wanted to read it now but Steve was still in the room. 

“See you later Rogers.” Tony said as Steve walked out of the lab waving goodbye. Tony was quick to put the lab on lockdown and open the letter to see what it was. 

“A love letter?” Tony said putting a hand over his arc reactor. 

“Aww this so sweet Wing head.” Tony whispered to himself as he finished reading the letter and held onto to it tightly, hugging it. Tony sighed putting the letter in a special drawer. 

Tony knew Steve loved Ironman but he could never return those feelings. Tony sighed pained his eyes lighting up glowing brightly and Tony threw his sunglasses across the room angrily. Tony repulser blasted the wall the blast coming from his bare hand. The blast left a small burn mark but didn’t do much damage. 

Tony sighed angrily calming down the flames in his eyes going out and his palm returning back to its regular color. It wasn’t fair but he had to live with it. 

Tony sighed again and walked over to where he threw his sunglasses. Tony picked up the now broken sunglasses and sighed sadly. Tony quickly fixed them and then put them on as he unlocked the lab. 

~~~~~~

Tony was in the armor fighting with the Avengers as Ironman again. He couldn’t help but smile enjoying fighting with the Avengers. It just felt right. The Avengers didn’t know that Tony was Ironman and Tony intended for it to stay that way. Tony ignored the banter of his teammates as they talked about him, well Tony. 

“You know he stays in the lab too much.” Steve said and Tony sighed. 

“At least he is being useful.” Tony retorted defending himself. 

“What does he do in there though, I’m guessing you and him spend a lot of time together.” Clint said and Tony just ignored him letting the Avengers think whatever they want about him and Ironman. 

~~~~~~

“Tony!” Steve said as Tony faced him. 

“Oh.” Tony said surprised to see Steve and Tony got nervous knowing the wounds on his face were very visible. 

“Uhh... I got to go.” Tony said quickly walking away his neves getting to him. 

“Tony wait!” Steve said chasing after him but Tony got to his lab and locked it down before Steve could get to him. 

“Tony...” Steve whispered softly. 

“Can we please just talk about this?” Steve said determinately. Steve walked into the lab as it got unlocked. Steve sighed seeing Tony working on the armor. 

“Did this happen because we borrowed your bodyguard? Was he not there for you?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head. 

“No, it wasn’t that.” Tony said pausing momentarily. Steve looked around the lab and saw the wall with burn marks on it. 

“Is he hurting you?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head not wanting Steve to think that. 

“No! He isn’t! I swear he isn’t!” Tony said taking off his sunglasses and burying his head in his hands. 

“Tony if he is hurting you we need to-“ 

“He’s not!” Tony said angrily his eyes flaming, standing up and glaring at Steve. Steve backed up stunned. 

“T-Tony...” Steve stuttered scared. Tony looked away closing his eyes. 

“I am Ironman.” Tony said after a few moments of silence. 

“O-oh...” Steve stuttered still scared of him. Steve left Tony alone and Tony sighed sadly. 

“I really messed up!” Tony yelled his eyes flaming as he cried. 

“I was so stupid!” Tony yelled getting in the armor and blasting the wall with the armor and it made a huge burn mark unlike when he didn’t have the armor on. Tony flew in the air clearing his head. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Tony was in the armor again. The armor made Tony feel safer and the Avengers liked it when he was Ironman. 

The Avengers barely knew Tony Stark. Having said that, when his teammates insulted Tony Stark he couldn’t do anything to defend himself. 

“Howard.” Tony froze when hearing his fathers name come up in conversation. 

“Must be disappointed.” Tony went rigid and just wanted cry but held himself together. 

“I got to go.” Tony excused himself quickly not wanting to hear anymore. 

“I don’t think he likes it when you insult his boss.” Steve said coldly glaring at Clint. 

“Sorry.” Clint said sighing frustrated. 

“Why doesn’t he defend Stark then?” Clint asked and Steve shook his head sadly. 

“I don’t know” Steve said sadly. 

~~~~~~

Tony got out of the armor and hid in his lab to just cry. He really was just a mess up. Tony cried all his self loathing getting to him and his eyes lit up and burned as he cried. Tony wiped away his tears the tears flaming against his cheeks. 

Tony sighed relived that he remembered to wear his flame proof suit on. Tony wiped away his tears again trying to stop crying the pain getting too much for him. Tony calmed down enough that his eyes weren’t burning anymore and he sighed relieved. 

“I hate this! It’s no fair!” Tony yelled but closed his eyes calming down so his eyes wouldn’t flame up again. 

“Stupid emotions.” Tony said calmly willing himself to feel nothing. Tony nodded his head opening his eyes again. Tony was miserable and still is but he has to do this. He has to be cold with no emotions. Emotions meant pain and Tony hates pain. 

Tony got on his sunglasses and his eyes felt much cooler and he felt much better. Tony smiled putting on false happiness telling himself it would be okay. Tony knew he couldn’t change his situation so he just pretended it was okay and maybe it would be okay eventually. Tony hated it but it worked most of the time. Tony called Rhodey and they talked about anything and everything. Tony was just glad Rhodey was there for him. At least that’s what he told himself. 

~~~~~~

Tony was eating breakfast peacefully in the kitchen. Steve walked in and Tony tensed up afraid. 

“H-hey...” Tony stuttered hesitantly. 

“Hey.” Rogers said not looking at him and back getting something to eat. 

“So how are you?” Tony said trying to stay calm he accidentally left his sunglasses in his lab he didn’t think it would matter because it was 3:00 am. Tony closed his eyes when he saw Steve about to turn and look at him. 

“Good I...” Steve paused and Tony heard Steve approaching him so Tony backed up blindly hitting the counter behind him stumbling and barely kept his footing. Steve touched his arm and Tony freaked turning away and cracking his eyes open just a bit so he could run but then he felt Steve tug on his arm so he closed his eyes again. 

“Steve let me go!” Tony yelled turning towards him and almost glared at him but kept his eyes closed tightly. 

“Open your eyes.” Steve commanded gripping him tighter. 

“No, just let me go!” Tony screamed at him. 

“Tony just open your eyes.” Steve said calmly softening his grip slightly. Once Steve did Tony tried yanking his arm back but Steve tightened his grip again, making Tony hiss in pain as his arm was relentlessly tugged on. 

“Please let me go.” Tony pleaded keeping his eyes shut tight. 

“Tony...” Steve said but after a tense silence let Tony go and Tony turned away covering his eyes with his hand just in case and running to his lab only peaking slightly so he knew where he was going. Tony put his lab on lockdown and sighed relived. Tony put on his sunglasses letting them cool his now burning eyes. 

“JARVIS never let me leave my lab without my sunglasses on.” Tony commanded. 

“Yes sir.” JARVIS replied sounding worried about him. 

~~~Steve’s POV~~~

Steve came into the kitchen. He couldn’t sleep another nightmare from the war. Steve walked in the kitchen and just barely noticed Tony there heading strait to the fridge for some food. 

“H-hey.” He heard Tony greet him and Steve sighed okay I guess we can talk. 

“Hey.” Steve said back grabbing a cup of pudding. 

“So how are you?” Tony said and Steve grimaced not wanting to tell Tony about his nightmare. 

“Good I...” Steve looked to Tony and was shocked. Tony didn’t have his sunglasses on... Tony always wore his sunglasses. Steve slowly approached him and tilted his head when he saw Tony back up blindly. Why were his eyes closed? Steve was determined to find out. Steve touched his arm and Tony freaked turning away and Steve caught his arm confused and wanting to know why Tony was acting this way. 

“Steve let me go!” Tony yelled turning towards him but kept his eyes closed tightly. 

“Open your eyes.” Steve commanded gripping him tighter. 

“No, just let me go!” Tony screamed at him. 

“Tony just open your eyes.” Steve said calmly softening his grip slightly wanting to see his eyes. Once Steve did Tony tried yanking his arm back but Steve tightened his grip again, making Tony hiss in pain as his arm was relentlessly tugged on. 

“Please let me go.” Tony pleaded keeping his eyes shut tight. 

“Tony...” Steve said but after a tense silence let Tony go and Tony turned away covering his eyes with his hand and running to his lab. Steve huffed frustrated why couldn’t he just open his dame eyes. 

~~~~~~

Tony was working in the lab again and was practicing repulser blasting without his armor on, trying to see if he could make his blast more powerful like when he did have the armor on. 

Tony was enjoying this and his eyes lit up as he tried using the blasts in his feet to fly. Tony laughed when he fell over and didn’t mind the flames in his eyes them serving more as a comfort right now than a threat. 

Tony looked at his reflection and smiled menacingly. 

“I am Ironman.” Tony said and chuckled lightly. 

“Ironman?” Tony heard Steve call out. Tony quickly cooled down and grabbed his sunglasses putting them on and put his hands in his pockets. 

“Steve!” Tony greeted covering his arc reactor with one of his hand once it cooled off. 

“Rogers what a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?” Tony asked pushing a button that hid the arc reactor in his chest then put his hand back in his pocket. 

“I was looking for Ironman I thought I heard him...” Steve said looking around the lab. 

“You just missed him. He has went out on a personal leave.” Tony said and Steve nodded. 

“Alright can you tell him I want to talk when he gets back?” Steve asked and Tony smiled. 

“Yeah no problem!” Tony said taking off his sunglasses and taking his hands out of his pockets as Steve left. Tony looked in the mirror and smiled. 

“Cap said he wants to talk to you.” Tony said chuckling lightly and then made his eyes flame. 

“Okay I will go meet him when I can.” Tony said trying not to laugh and then let his eyes return to their normal state. 

“Alright Ironman.” Tony laughed at his own antics and sighed happily. 

“Let’s go get some armor on and impress Steve.” Tony said. 

“Certainly sir.” JARVIS replied and Tony smiled as armor wrapped itself around his body. 

~~~~~~

‘Ironman’ walked in the room and smiled brightly. 

“So Mr. Stark says you wanted to talk to me.” Tony said happily. 

“Yeah I wanted to tell you that you’re off the team.” Steve said and Tony froze shocked and frowning now. 

“Wha-Why?!” Tony yelled outraged. 

“Because Ironman you don’t trust us and we don’t trust you.” Steve said like it was obvious and Tony growled angrily. 

“Fine.” Tony said coldly glaring at Steve. 

“What?” Steve asked puzzled. 

“I said fine I will leave.” Tony said exiting the room. 

“Wait I-...” but it was too late Tony already exited the room and flew away crying. 

“Whatever I didn’t even want to be an avenger anyway.” Tony told himself. 

“Sir, may I recommend going back to the lab?” JARVIS asked and Tony nodded going back to the lab and taking the armor off. Tony cried and then heard a knock on the door. 

“Who is it?” Tony called out trying to wipe away his tears and look presentable. 

“It’s me Steve I-... I messed up...” Steve said. Tony gathered himself together and put on his sunglasses. 

“Come in.” Tony said once he was prepared to face Steve. 

“What’s up?” Tony asked as Steve walked in. 

“Tony I messed up real bad I accidentally kicked Ironman off the team!” Steve said and Tony tilted his head confused. 

“How did you do that?” Tony asked puzzled and felt a bit of hope return maybe Steve would take him back. 

“I wanted to tell him how I felt but then I accidentally panicked and said the wrong thing and now he thinks I kicked him off the team!!!” Steve yelled panicked and Tony stepped back surprised. 

“How you felt towards him?” Tony treaded carefully. 

“Yes I wanted to say Ironman I love you... but instead my stupid brain panicked and kicked him off the team.” Steve said hanging his head in shame. Tony blushed and chuckled lightly. 

“Well I can go tell him that you didn’t want him off the team and want him back.” Tony said smiling now. 

“You would do that for me?” Steve asked and Tony acted like it was no big deal. 

“Of course can’t have my bodyguard being upset because he thinks the guy he’s been crushing on kicked him off the team.” Tony said smiling knowing exactly what he was doing. 

“He he’s been crushing on me?!” Steve said flustered and Tony chuckled softly smiling at how cute he was. 

“Yeah.” Tony answered smiling. 

“Sh*t I really messed up...” Steve said sighing in defeat. 

“Yeah you did.” Tony said still a bit angry at him. 

“Will you tell him now?” Steve asked and Tony nodded going on his phone and texting himself. ‘Steve says you’re back on the team!’ He texted and promptly got the message back and just smiled. 

“Okay, He is no longer mopping about not being an Avenger.” Tony chuckled lightly when JARVIS texted him. ‘Very mature Sir...’ 

“Who was that?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head. 

“No one just... Ironman.” Tony smiled happily. ‘Sir why don’t you just tell him you are Ironman.’ JARVIS texted him and Tony blushed and typed back angrily. ‘You know why I can’t do that! He might actually kick me off the team for good!!!’ Tony sent the message and smiled fondly when JARVIS texted him back. ‘Whatever you say Sir.’ 

“What are you guys talking about.” Steve spoke rattling Tony out of his thoughts. Tony put down his phone making the message go away and blushed. 

“N-Nothing!” Tony said quickly. 

“You guys seem close.” Steve said and Tony sighed relived. 

“Yeah he is a pretty good bodyguard and friend.” Tony said relaxing. 

“Oh cool well I should probably go now...” Steve said blushing and Tony sighed. 

“You are free to stay and watch while I work.” Tony invites him and Steve smiled. 

“Thanks.” Steve said and sat down on the couch Tony had in there. 

~~~~~~

Steve watched in udder admiration as Tony worked on the armor. Steve loves Ironman but he couldn’t deny that Tony was hot and charming. Tony was amazing in more ways than one but that’s just from what he heard. 

Steve found himself drawing in his sketchbook and he sighed when he saw that he was drawing Tony. Steve wondered what Tony would look like in the armor so he drew it. 

Steve sighed looking at his drawing in puzzlement. Tony looked good in the armor and he noticed that Tony practically fitted the armor for himself. Steve looked up at Tony and saw him put one of Ironman’s gauntlets on. Steve noticed it was a perfect fit and smiled. 

Steve then started picturing what Ironman would look like using Tony as a reference seeing as they probably were near the same measurements. Steve blushed realizing he just drew Tony again but with flaming blue eyes. 

Steve then started drawing the armor again watching Tony work on it and trying to get every single detail right. Steve smiled finishing the armor sketch. 

The armor was beautiful. Steve blushed when he saw Tony looking at his drawings. Steve quickly hid his drawings and blushed. 

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to draw you without your permission.” Steve apologized holding his drawings close. 

“It’s okay feel free to draw me or the armor whenever you want. Can I see what you drew?” Tony asked and Steve hesitantly nodded handing over his sketch book. 

“I was going to draw Ironman but it kinda turned into you and I just, thought you would be a good reference since the armor seems to fit on you and then I-.” 

“It’s okay Steve.” Tony cut Steve’s ramblings and stared at his drawings. Tony was taken aback at how accurate some of Steve’s drawings were. 

“Why did you draw me with blue eyes?” Tony asked Steve. 

“Oh! Ummm well I never actually seen your eyes before and I just kinda did it...” Steve said blushing. 

“Are your eyes blue?” Steve asked and Tony smiled. Tony took his sunglasses off showing his brown eyes for a second before putting them back on. 

“Woah.” Steve said excitedly and smiled like an excited puppy. 

“Your eyes are beautiful... why do you hide them?” Steve asked in admiration. 

“Uh.. well I just feel insecure about them.” Tony said blushing in embarrassment. 

“Oh okay.” Steve said writing it down on his list of features for Tony. 

“Is that a profile for me?” Tony asked and watched as Steve got nervous becoming a blushing mess. 

“Y-yeah but I It was just for when I draw you- you are pretty...” Steve said and Tony blushed lightly. 

“You’re pretty too I guess.” Tony said back awkwardly. 

“Sorry, That was awkward...” Steve apologized. “I should get back to work.” Tony said going back to work on the armor. Steve sighed knowing he messed up and grabbed his sketchbook and left. 

~~~~~~

Steve spent more time with Tony after that and the more time he spent with Tony the more he started noticing things. It was little things at first like an unexplained bruise here and a lab accident cut there but as time went on Steve noticed it getting worse especially after difficult missions where Ironman got injured and angry. 

Steve got increasingly worried about him and frowned as Tony was limping when he worked. Usually Tony would stand and work but today he was sitting and limped when he did try to walk. Steve huffed frustrated and confronted him about it. 

“Tony What happened why are you hurt?” Steve asked upset. 

“I fell down the stairs...” Tony said hesitantly hoping that was believable. Telling by Steve’s frown Tony could tell he didn’t believe him. 

“You know I’m here for you, you don’t have to protect him.” Steve said and Tony backed away in surprise. 

“I already told you Steve he isn’t abusing me.” Tony stressed trying to get Steve to stop thinking that. 

“Tony, I know you may not see it as abuse but he is hurting you.” Steve said worried. Tony scoffed shaking his head in disbelief. Steve was stubborn and cared way to much about his well being. 

“I can assure you Ironman hasn’t laid a hand on me.” Tony said confidently. Steve stood up abruptly and Tony flinched back unintentionally memories of Afghanistan still haunting him. Tony put up his hand to defend himself and Steve sighed. 

“I won’t hurt you Tony.” Steve said and Tony lowered his hand blushing in embarrassment. 

“Right I knew that.” Tony said trying to brush it off like nothing happened. 

“Tony...” Steve trailed off frowning and Tony shook under his gaze. 

“I just want to protect you.” Steve said firmly and Tony nodded shirking slightly under the gaze of Steve. 

“Y-you know that- that is kinda Ironman’s job...” Tony pointed out and Steve huffed, angry at Ironman. 

“Well he isn’t doing his job then.” Steve said angrily. 

“R-right...” Tony stuttered. 

“I will protect you.” Steve said and Tony tilted his head puzzled at what Steve meant. 

“I will be your bodyguard... if you’ll have me.” Steve said and Tony blushed 

“y-you don’t have to do that.” Tony said. 

“I know I want to.” Steve said and Tony blushed flustered. 

“Uh I uhm... Okay...” Tony stammered. 

“Well I’m just going to be here working on the armor and other things for you and the team.” Tony said and Steve nodded sitting on the couch and watching him. 

“Y-you don’t have to stay if-“ 

“I want to.” Steve cut him off and Tony nodded going back to work.

~~~~~~

Steve tried not to punch Ironman out of existence but that was getting more and more difficult as the days went on and Steve could never get to Tony in time before Ironman. 

Steve burst into the lab and found Tony panting leaning over his workbench treating his own wounds. 

“Tony this has to stop!” Steve said angrily. 

“W-What do you- you mean?” Tony stuttered surprised. 

“Just tell me the truth.” Steve said seriously. 

“Fine...” Tony said and then took his sunglasses off. Steve gasped softly at the way Tony’s eyes lit up becoming a fiery blue. 

“I am Ironman.” Tony said seriously. 

“Oh...” Steve said dumbly. 

“T-that makes sense...” Steve said and Tony tilted his head puzzled. 

“Y-you are okay with this?” Tony asked his eyes cooling down back to their milky brown color. Tony blinked his eyes fully back to normal now. 

“Yeah.” Steve said after a tense silence. Steve stood there frozen still trying to process this. 

“Y-you’re Ironman.” Steve said still not moving. 

“Did I break you? I think I just broke Captain America... oh no what am I gonna tell the team? Um hey guys you know Steve Rogers well I broke him I’m sorry.” Tony rambled nervously. 

“Tony... Ironman...” Steve said making Tony stop in his tracks and look at him. 

“Y-yes?” Tony stuttered. “You have a heart condition you could die!” Steve said worriedly grasping Tony’s arm. Tony frowned glaring at him. 

“Yes but I haven’t died yet and I like being Ironman... please don’t kick me off the team.” Tony pleaded. 

“I won’t do that oh Shellhead I would never do that.” Steve said caressing Tony’s face. Tony blushed lightly and shook his head backing away slightly. 

“Right...” Tony gulped nervously. 

“You’re not mad it’s me?” Tony asked. 

“I’m not mad of course I’m not mad. If anything I’m glad it’s you.” Steve said suddenly hugging him and Tony blushed hugging back happily. 

“Don’t ever let me think you’re getting abused again!” Steve said and Tony shrugged. 

“I told you he wasn’t abusing me.” Tony said and Steve glared at him. 

“Whatever.” Steve said and kissed him. Tony kissed back after a second of shock and enjoyed it very much.


	3. Tony Stop... Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING Torture kidnapping and Almost Rape ahead.

Tony stop... please 

“Peter.” Tony said grabbing him and kissing him roughly. 

“Tony!” Peter said surprised pulling away only to realize he was backed up into a wall again. He couldn’t fight back against Tony he didn’t know yet he couldn’t defend himself and he started crying. 

“Oh Peter stop crying it’s okay.” Tony said shushing him and rubbing his body against Peter’s and kissing his neck. Peter tried so hard not to enjoy the feeling of Tony’s body against his. 

“Tony, stop...” Peter said crying and blushing now. Tony just kissed him harder biting slightly into his neck making Peter whimper. 

“Please.” Was all Peter could say wanting Tony to stop. 

“Please What?” Tony whispered huskily into his ear making Peter shiver. 

“Please stop.” Peter said still crying and blushing. 

“Shhh it’s okay Peter everything is okay.” Tony said softly kissing him softly and grinding against him. 

“Tony.” Peter said still crying. 

“It’s okay Peter I won’t hurt you.” Tony said smiling down at Peter. Peter whimpered scared. 

“Why don’t you just stop then.” Peter said looking at Tony with tears in his eyes. 

“I love you Peter, that’s why I can’t let you go.” Tony said intoxicated with lust. Tony kissed Peter making him whimper again and pushed Peter up against the wall kissing him roughly and confined to have his hands all over Peter going through his hair and back. 

“Tony.” Peter pleaded blushing more trying not to enjoy the feeling of Tony grinding against him. 

“Come on Peter, it’s not to late to enjoy this.” Tony said biting Tony in the neck and Peter yelled out in pain as Tony bit him and used his weight to hump him. Peter cried out of pain and helplessness. 

“Shhh.” Tony hushed him licking the spot where he bit Peter. Peter tried so hard not to fight back that he just gave up sobbing into Tony’s neck as Tony held him in place still rubbing himself against him. 

“It’s okay sweetie it’s okay.” Tony whispered into his ear and Peter sobbed again as Tony thrust onto Peter grabbing his ass and pulling down his pants. Peter started to panic wondering if Tony would really do this to him. 

“Stop it tin can.” Peter said hoping the nickname made Tony stop and it did. Tony stopped and looked at Peter in the eyes. Peter panicked more as he saw not lust anymore but anger. 

“What did you just call me?” Tony said trapping Peter in his hold. 

“I said stop... tin can.” Peter said super scared but glared at Tony. Tony bit him in the neck again this time drawing blood and Peter yelled out in pain. Peter tried to pry Tony off but Tony’s grip was tight and Peter realized Tony wasn’t going to let go. 

Peter pulled Tony’s hair making him let go then kicked Tony off of him making him crash through a table. Peter was quick to pull his pants back up and head to the vents to escape. 

What he didn’t expect was for a suit in the vents to follow him and Peter sped away crawling as fast as possible out of there. Peter webbed the vent behind him making the suit slow down and Peter rejoiced as it worked and he quickly went up to the roof escaping through the air ducts. 

Peter swung away quickly going to the nearest alleys and tunnels and finally hid in the tunnels glad to be away from Stark. Peter even felt ashamed to say that he enjoyed it a tiny bit. 

~~~~~~~

Peter was walking down the street heading to class when he got jumped. Someone pulled him in an alley way and held a knife to his neck. 

“You are coming with me.” The stranger said shoving him into a van and tying his wrists together. Peter just let himself be taken he wasn’t Spider-Man right now he couldn’t fight back plus it was just rope he could break out later. 

The stranger took him to an old warehouse tied him up to a chair with ropes. Peter tried not to smile realizing he could easily break the ropes and escape. The stranger took off the sack that was on his head and Peter looked around confused. 

“Tony...” Peter said looking at his old mentor in fear. 

“Don’t try to escape.” Tony said and Peter looked around more carefully. There was a invisible barrier probably electrical Peter then noticed Tony putting something around his throat. 

Peter started to panic breaking the ropes and trying to get Tony off him but Tony pulled the collar tight around Peter’s throat and Peter struggled trying to get the collar off but Tony already locked it and Peter finally pushed Tony away making him land ten feet away on the floor. 

Peter tired the collar again but it was electrically locked and the metal was strong. 

“Have fun trying to get out of that.” Tony said smiling and Peter tugged on it trying to break it. 

“It’s vibranium the strongest metal in the world.” Tony said standing up and Peter pulled harder but still the metal didn’t budge. 

“It’s over Peter you can’t get out.” Tony said and Peter growled stepping towards him and stopping where the invisible barrier was. 

“What Peter? Aren’t you gonna try to get out?” Tony teased and Peter took a step forward angrily and then screamed out in pain as he was electrocuted. 

Tony pushed him back in the box not wanting him to die and Peter coughed tying to get himself together again. 

“I told you Peter you can’t get out.” Tony said looking down at Peter sadly. Peter looked up at him with disbelief, fear, and sadness. 

“Let me go!” Peter yelled angrily but stayed within the invisible box. 

“No, Peter you don’t get to be let go.” Tony said walking around the box pacing in front of Peter. Peter got up and paced too following Tony’s movements and angrily glaring at him. Tony stopped pacing and smiled. 

“That’s cute, mimicking me.” Tony said as Peter stopped pacing too. 

“Let me go.” Peter demanded still glaring at Tony. 

“Nope I don’t think I will.” Tony said chuckling softly and then turning around going to some tools on the table behind him. 

“What are you doing?!” Peter said feeling a bit scared. 

“Oh nothing just going to find out how you tick.” Tony said picking up dart gun with a powerful tranquilizer in it. Peter tensed up his spider sense going off. Tony turned around and shot at him and Peter just barely dodged it yelping out in surprise. 

“Stay still.” Tony said frustrated shooting at Peter again. 

“Stop trying to shoot me then!” Peter said angrily dodging again. Tony realized he wasn’t going to hit Peter and put the gun down. Peter sighed frustrated and paced again staring Tony down. Tony glared back and then held up a remote. 

“Okay time for plan B.” Tony said and Peter looked at him puzzled before he screamed in pain as Tony hit a button electrocuting Peter for a few seconds. 

“Now you are going to do exactly as I say or this.” Tony said hitting the button again and Peter let out a strangled cry withering on the ground. 

“Could be a lot worse.” Tony said releasing the button and Peter panted trying not to cry. 

“Now, YOU are gonna hold still while I take a sample of your blood.” Tony said grabbing a syringe and Peter whimpered trying to back away. 

“Come here, now.” Tony said holding up the remote and Peter shook his head. 

“Stay away from me.” Peter said then screamed again as Tony electrocuted him again. 

“Wrong answer.” Tony said and approached Peter. Peter tried to back up but Tony grabbed him holding him down. 

“Tony, let me go!” Peter said struggling under Tony’s hold and whimpered as Tony hit the button again. 

“You got to get in your head Peter that you won’t be getting out of here. Might as well accept it.” Tony said grabbing Peter by the hair and Peter winced in pain as Tony pulled on his hair. 

“Now are you going to cooperate or not?” Tony asked letting up a tiny bit. 

“No.” Peter said glaring at Tony and immediately regretted it as Tony zapped him again. Tony sighed as Peter started crying no longer fighting him. Tony then stuck the needle in Peter’s arm and took some of his blood. 

“Please let me go.” Peter begged crying. 

“Sorry Peter.” Tony said going back to his table of tools and high tech stuff. 

“I’m afraid you won’t be going anywhere.” Tony said taking the vial of blood and left the room. Peter watched in horror as Tony left him alone and Peter growled in frustration. 

“Come on Spider-Man there has to be some way out.” Peter whispered to himself looking around carefully studying the room he was in trying to figure out how to get out. Peter heard someone enter the room and looked to see who it was. 

“I hear you found Spider-Man?” A voice Peter didn’t recognize said and Peter tilted his head. 

“Help!” Peter called out and was shocked by the collar. Peter huffed tired of getting shocked and just glared at the man who walked in with Tony by his side. 

“Who’s the kid?” The strange man asked. 

“Spider-Man, or Peter Parker.” Tony said smiling and Peter huffed feeling a bit of helplessness seep into his heart. 

“Peter?” The strange man said and Peter looked at him terrified. 

“I’m Bruce.” He introduces himself and Peter tilted his head puzzled. 

“Bruce Banner?” Peter asked and he looked at him betrayal in his eyes. Not only one but now two of the people he used to look up too had him caged and were going to experiment on him. 

“You come here to experiment on me?” Peter asked angrily starting to cry again. 

“Tony, can I speak to you.” Bruce asked Tony and Tony sighed. 

“What is it Banner?” Tony asked nonchalantly. 

“That is a child.” Bruce said sounding angry and Peter perked up smiling, maybe Bruce would get him out. 

“He’s Spider-Man!” Tony said back also getting angry. 

“He’s a kid! You can’t just lock him up!” Bruce said angrily. 

“He is not locked up.” Tony defended himself and Bruce got angry. 

“I saw that collar Tony, don’t lie to me.” Bruce said not believing what Tony was doing to the poor kid. 

“He escaped last time I had to have something that could contain him.” Tony tried defending himself but he knew how it looked and sounded. 

“Contain him?! He is a kid!” Banner said turning a little bit green. 

“Fine I will let him go.” Tony said and Peter leapt up excited. He was going to get out of here! 

“On one condition.” Tony said and Peter deflated a little. 

“We see how he ticks we do a few tests first. Come on Bruce you can’t tell me you aren’t just a little curious.” Tony said and Peter backed up feeling more scared his breath quickening as Bruce agreed reluctantly. No! This couldn’t be happening! He buried his face in his knees as he sunk down to the floor crying. He looked up angrily determined to escape and get away from Tony and Bruce. 

He took a quick look around again trying to figure out how to disable this stupid invisible cage he was in. Tony looked at Peter then shocked him again and Peter yelped looking to Tony. 

“Trying to figure out how to escape?” Tony asked rhetorically smiling at him and Peter glared back. 

“Geez Tony how many hertz are you shocking him with?” Bruce asked seeing Peter yelp in pain. 

“Enough.” Tony said smiling. 

“It won’t kill him.” Tony said and Bruce sighed. 

“So Tony, what’s first?” Bruce asked and Tony handed him the vial of Peter’s blood and then brought up some files on him. 

“His DNA seems to be fused with that one of a Spider. I still haven’t figured out how he sticks to stuff or how strong he is but I did find out that he has really good reflexes something of a sixth sense warning him of a threat approaching.” Tony said and Peter glared at him more intensely. 

“You keep glaring at me like that and.” Tony said holding up the remote and Peter looked away quickly not wanting to be shocked anymore. 

“Good boy.” Tony said and Peter huffed closing his eyes refusing to let Tony see that it got to him. 

“Leave the kid alone Tony. We are just here to test him, not torture him.” Bruce said and Peter glanced at Bruce smiling a tiny bit and Tony huffed frustrated. 

“Fine.” Tony said glaring at Peter and Peter smiled smugly at Tony sticking his tongue out. Tony just smiled and hit the button again and Peter yelped looking away from Tony and glaring at the ground sadly. 

“Better.” Tony said and Bruce glared at him. 

“What? He was teasing me!” Tony said and Bruce sighed shaking his head. Peter hid his smile enjoying seeing Banner glare at Tony. Bruce wasn’t that bad. Peter thought lifting his head off his knees and smiling a tiny bit. Tony glared at him and Peter was quick to not smile anymore scared he would get shocked again. 

“Okay Peter give me your hand.” Tony said and Peter stood up hesitantly approaching Tony. Peter was still scared of Tony but now Tony could shock him whenever he wanted he would rather not pick another fight. 

“Hurry up.” Tony said threateningly and Peter stopped in his tracks not wanting to get closer to Tony. 

“Now!” Tony said and Peter shook his head. Tony sighed and hit the button again and Peter tried not to yelp in pain. Peter then approached Tony holding out his hand. 

“Good.” Tony said and Peter looked away from him closing his eyes in frustration and embarrassment. Tony inspected his hand and Peter wanted to just pull away, but didn’t the feeling of the collar around his neck weighing down on him. 

“You know I thought that shock collars were just for dogs, didn’t know it worked so well with spiders.” Tony said and Peter ground his teeth wanting nothing more than to just strangle Tony right then and there. 

“I’m human.” Peter said and Tony shocked him again making Peter almost yell out in pain again. 

“Not really you are a mutant.” Tony said and Peter refused to let himself cry but held his tongue not wanting to be shocked again. 

“And you know how mutants are treated.” Tony said and Peter shivered shaking his head slightly. Tony shocked him again and Peter yelled out in pain. 

“Like animals.” Tony said putting his hand down and pushing Peter away. Peter stumbled onto the ground and just lied there looking down in fear and helplessness. 

“What about Bruce? Isn’t he a mutant?” Peter asked bravely and Bruce tensed feeling bad for the kid. 

“Bruce is an exception.” Tony said flipping some switches and working on something. Peter sighed glad that he didn’t get electrocuted for the question and looked up sadly at Bruce. Bruce froze feeling a wave of sympathy for the kid but looked away refusing to look at him any longer. 

“Tony, can I have the remote?” Bruce asked and Peter shivered not wanting to be shocked by Bruce. Tony handed over the remote smiling and Bruce smiled back nodding and then approached Peter. 

“Stay still.” Bruce instructed as Peter started backing up scared. 

“I don’t want to do this to you kid.” Bruce said and Peter froze looking up at Bruce curiously. 

“Come here.” Bruce instructed and Peter hesitantly got closer seeing no ill intention in Bruce’s eyes. Bruce grabbed his shoulder pulling him close and Peter stayed still a little afraid. 

“This is an EMP use it at night and go through the door open it it’s electrically locked the vents aren’t safe.” Bruce whispered to him slipping him the EMP and then pushed him to the ground. Peter looked at Bruce confused and quickly pocketed the EMP hiding it from Tony. 

“Told him if he tried anything he wouldn’t get far.” Bruce said smiling and holding up the remote. 

“Nice.” Tony said taking the remote back and Peter shook in fear as Tony once again held the remote to his torture device. 

“Okay Peter now time to test your strength.” Tony said and Peter looked up at the ceiling as it lowered and Peter started to panic. 

“keep this from crushing you.” Tony said and flipped a switch as the device slowly started approaching Peter. Peter realized he didn’t have a choice in the matter and accepted the weight holding it up. Peter didn’t struggle for a while that is until Tony flipped a switch and the weight became much heavier. 

“Tony!” Peter screamed out as Tony watched the numbers rise higher and higher. 

“Wow you can withstand a lot.” Tony said looking at Peter struggling. Peter collapsed the weight getting to him and the contraption stopped just a foot from the ground almost crushing Peter. 

“Wow.” Tony said looking at the results and writing it down. Bruce looked at the kid in pity and Tony clapped his hands. 

“Okay we are done for today you can rest for the rest of the night.” Tony said not making the weight move. 

“Tony! Get it off!” Peter yelled out and Tony just smiled shocking him again and Peter withered in pain. 

“Come on Bruce let’s go.” Tony said and Bruce shook his head. 

“I’ll catch up.” Bruce said and Tony shrugged going out the door. Bruce sighed once Tony was gone and flipped the switch making the ceiling go back to where it was supposed to be. 

“Thanks Bruce.” Peter said gratefully getting up and smiling at Bruce. 

“No problem and I’m sorry.” Bruce said frowning slightly. 

“Not your fault Tony is crazy.” Peter said and tensed up expecting to be zapped scared Tony was listening. Peter sighed and relaxed after a moment of silence. 

“Yeah I know.” Bruce said and approached Peter. Peter flinched slightly as Bruce rest his hand on Peter’s shoulder. 

“What did he do to you?” Bruce asked sadly taking his hand away. 

“You really want me to answer that?” Peter said hugging himself. 

“Not really. No.” Bruce said shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. 

“I got to go, see you later Peter.” Bruce said and left the room. Peter shook his head and put a hand in his pocket feeling the EMP in his pocket. Peter was going to get it out and look at it but Tony entered the room. 

“Peter.” Tony called out and it looked like he was drunk. Sh*t. 

“Peter why did you run away from me.” Tony said and Peter backed up biting his tongue. 

“You’re so perfect.” Tony said approaching him and grabbing the remote too. Peter started to panic seeing an angry lustful Tony coming after him. 

“Why did you have to be Spider-Man.” Tony said angrily and pushed Peter up against the wall. 

“You disappointed me.” Tony said and Peter shivered in fear. Tony kissed him and Peter pushed Tony back easily and Tony shocked him making him yelp out in pain. 

“Stop pushing me away.” Tony said angrily and shocked him again making Peter grit his teeth. 

“Stop.” Peter said and got shocked again. 

“Stop telling me to stop!” Tony said pushing Peter against the wall again. 

“Now, stay still and accept it.” Tony said threateningly kissing him again and Peter turned his head away disgusted. Tony shocked him again and Peter whimpered trying not to scream again. 

“Accept me.” Tony said commanding and shocking him again. Peter just withered in pain, Tony touching, pulling, and kissing him. Peter bit his tongue not wanting to refuse and risk getting shocked again. 

“Accept it.” Tony said and Peter started to cry again. 

“Stop crying.” Tony said and shocked him again. Peter did his best to stop crying just angry now. Peter felt something prick his neck and his eyes widened panicking. Peter started feeling tired as he felt his muscles relaxing and going numb. Tony held him up slowly lying him down. 

“It’s okay Peter.” Tony said kissing him softly and Peter just looked at him angrily and struggled to speak. 

“Shhh, It’s okay.” Tony shushed him putting his finger on Peter’s lips. Tony then kissed him slowly and Peter tried moving but he couldn’t. Tony nipping at Peter’s neck and ear kissing him softly. Peter whimpered trying to move but whatever drug Tony put into his system paralyzed him and his metabolism wasn’t fighting it off fast enough. Tony took his time just kissing him roughly, enjoying Peter’s sounds of struggle and pain. Peter yelped as Tony shocked him again for no reason other than for Tony’s enjoyment. Tony smiled biting his neck enjoying Peter’s pain. Peter closed his eyes refusing to look at Tony while he withered in pain. 

“Tin can.” Peter said trying to anger Tony to get him to stop. Tony got angrier and punched Peter in the ribs shutting him up and shocked him again. Peter screamed out in pain gritting his teeth as Tony kept shocking him. 

“Don’t ever call me that again.” Tony said angrily pushing him to the ground and kicking him in the ribs. Peter wondered if this was better or worse than what Tony was doing before and decided it was better... maybe. 

Peter finally got feeling back in his limbs after Tony beat him and left drunkly. Peter winced the pain getting to him. Peter pulled the EMP out of his pocket and stood up. Peter closed his eyes trying to get enough strength to escape but his body was hurting all over. Peter stumbled falling to the ground in pain. Peter put the EMP back in his pocket knowing he wouldn’t be able to escape tonight. Peter sighed in defeat lying down on the cold hard ground. Peter fell asleep still nursing his wounds. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up to someone saying his name. 

“Peter!” Peter jolted awake and looked around scared then noticed Bruce and relaxed. 

“Bruce?” Peter said looking around to see if Tony was with him and sighed in relief not seeing Tony around. 

“Peter... What happened?” Bruce asked whispering. Peter looked to Bruce and then looked down sadly. 

“He drugged me and beat me I couldn’t fight back.” Peter said tearing up and bringing his knees up to his chest. 

“Dame It Tony.” Bruce whispered glaring at the ceiling. 

“I’m going to get you out of here, just one more day.” Bruce promised then stepped towards Peter holding an emergency medical kit. 

“I’m so sorry Peter.” Bruce said and Peter looked up at him crying. 

“Let me help you with your wounds.” Bruce said and Peter nodded letting Bruce examine him and clean up his wounds. 

“Bad news is that your ribs won’t be healing as fast as we need them to be.” Bruce said worriedly. 

“I won’t be able to swing out tonight you mean?” Peter asked. 

“You won’t be able to run the best you’ll get is a slow walk at most tonight.” Bruce said sadly. 

“I don’t wanna stay.” Peter said beginning to cry again. 

“I would get you out but you’re too injured.” Bruce said sighing. 

“I will get you out, eventually Peter.” Bruce said trying to reassure him. 

“Okay.” Peter said wiping his tears away. 

“Just don’t resist too much and he won’t shock you or hurt you as much okay.” Bruce hoping that was true and Peter nodded sighing sadly. 

“Don’t worry just one more day I will try to keep Tony from hurting you.” Bruce said and Peter nodded just closing his eyes trying to forget what Tony did to him. 

“I got to go now.” Bruce said looking around. 

“See you soon.” Bruce said packing up the med kit and standing up. Bruce left Peter alone and Peter cried again wishing he could just leave. 

~~~~~~

Tony over the time a few months continued to test him shocking him if he acted out and it was torture.

~~~~~~

Tony entered the room and Peter flinched as he picked up the remote. 

“Okay Peter this time I brought something to test your speed.” Tony said as a treadmill thing was brought into the room. Peter looked at the random workers and thought of yelling out for help but held his tongue not wanting to be shocked again. Tony smiled in delight seeing Peter stay silent. 

“Okay now get on this and start running.” Tony said and Peter stood up reluctantly getting on the device. 

“Go.” Tony said and Peter ran. Peter ran as fast as he could imagining running away from Tony, away from this place, away from this torture. Peter slowed down getting tired after a while and Tony looked at him impressed. 

“Good job.” Tony praised him and Peter smiled stopping and panting tiredly. 

“Here is some water as your reward.” Tony said throwing the water bottle at him and he caught it drinking it quickly glad to have water again. 

“I also brought you breakfast.” Tony said sliding over the tray of eggs and bacon. Peter rejoiced going to the tray and eating. Peter hadn’t eaten since yesterday morning so this food was amazing and quickly gone. 

“Now you can rest now because I have things to do.” Tony said leaving the room and Peter smiled he was gone! He could escape! Peter was just about to get out the EMP from his pocket when he noticed it was gone! Why was it gone! Did he drop it! Peter looked around wildly for the device but couldn’t find it anywhere. Peter then noticed the device outside of his box on the floor. It fell out when he was running. Peter looked at it and just wished he had his web shooters on him right now. 

“Peter!” Tony called out and Peter quickly looked away from the device and looked to Tony confused. Tony came over to him and tugged on his collar bringing him up and Peter followed his movements confused and a little bit scared. Tony then attached something to the collar and that confused Peter more. 

“There.” Tony said and Peter tried examining the collar to feel what he put on it but Tony shocked him and Peter yelped again. 

“Don’t touch it.” Tony said and Peter just looked at Tony confused and sad. Tony then took out a chain leash and Peter backed up afraid. 

“Hold still.” Tony said and Peter froze not wanting to get shocked again. Tony attached the leash to the collar then pulled Peter forward. Peter followed reluctantly and then stopped at the edge of the invisible box scared. 

Tony stopped too and looked at Peter confused as to why he stopped then noticed the lines on the ground signifying where the invisible box was. 

“Oh.” Was all Tony said and then flipped a switch. 

“Come on.” Tony said tugging at the leash making Peter stumble forward and Peter was shocked to find out that the collar didn’t shock him when he exited the box. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked following Tony. 

“A more comfortable setting.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head confused and a bit scared of what that meant. Tony walked Peter into a bedroom and Peter looked around confused and scared. Tony attached the chain to a thing on the wall and Peter struggled trying to get away but Tony shocked him and Peter sighed sitting down and leaning against the wall he was stuck to. 

“Get up”. Tony commanded and Peter got up sick and tired of this already. 

“Take your cloths off.” Tony said opening a door to what looked like a bathroom and Peter shivered shaking his head no. 

“Right you might need help with that.” Tony said realizing something and got out scissors. Peter eyes widened and shivered in fear as Tony approached him scissors in hand. 

“Stay still and I won’t cut you.” Tony said and so Peter tried staying perfectly still. Tony then cut his shirt off and Peter shivered feeling violated. 

“Take your pants off or do you need help with those too.” Tony said and Peter shook his head taking his pants off blushing and ashamed. Tony then started the shower and Peter titled his head. Was he going to shower? 

“Get in.” Tony said pushing Peter in the bathroom and unlocking the collar around his throat then closing the door. Peter wondered if this was a good time to escape but he really wanted to shower so that’s what he did. He showered and did his business and got out drying himself off. Peter then noticed some cloths waiting for him on the counter so he put them on struggling with the stupid tie and suit. Peter gave up on the tie and just walked out of the room. 

He wasn’t surprised to see Tony there putting the collar back on him and weirdly under his collar on the suit. Tony then took the tie from Peter’s neck and started tying it for him. 

“No one ever taught you how to tie a tie?” Tony asked knowing the answer and Peter nodded shamefully. 

“There.” Tony said finishing up and looking at Peter smiling. Peter wanted to ask what was happening, why he had to wear a suit, why was he even here, but he held his tongue not wanting to be shocked again. 

“Sit.” Tony said motioning to the bed and Peter sat down confused. Tony then picked up a comb and started doing Peter’s hair. Peter was puzzled but went with it not having anything else to do. As long as he did what Tony asked he wouldn’t get shocked and right now he didn’t feel like resisting much there was no point Tony taught him that already. 

Tony finished with his hair and Peter blushed as Tony started running his hands through Peter’s hair and petting him. Peter tried to hate it but ended up enjoying it more than he would have liked. Tony then sat directly behind him wrapping his arms around Peter’s waist and Peter blushed as Tony lifted him up pulling him onto himself. 

Tony then started straightening his suit and untying his tie and re-tying it. Peter felt uncomfortable but didn’t struggle. 

“Okay get up.” Tony said and Peter stood up glad to be off and away from Tony. 

“W-where are we going?” Peter asked and Tony sighed. 

“We are relocating, I can’t have you looking like a prisoner.” Tony said straitening out his own suit and tie. Peter nodded. Peter looked around for the remote and saw it on the dresser in front of Tony. Peter wanted to go for it but Tony would see him. Peter grit his teeth almost yelling out as he got shocked again Tony picking up the remote and pushing a button. 

“Thinking of escaping? I hope not.” Tony said and Peter glared at the ground angrily. Tony put the remote in a pocket in his suit and Peter silently cursed in his head. He wasn’t ever going to get that stupid remote from Tony. 

“Don’t act out or run away, you won’t get far and even if you do somehow run away there is no where you can go where I won’t find you.” Tony threatened and Peter closed his eyes not wanting to see Tony anymore. Tony sighed touching Peter’s face and Peter flinched away opening his eyes. Peter then got shocked and yelped trying not to cry. 

“Don’t flinch in public.” Tony said and Peter nodded scared. 

“Come on let’s go.” Tony said opening the door. Peter looked at Tony confused. 

“Are you coming or are you going to make me have to drag you.” Tony said frustrated shocking Peter again and Peter got up walking out; Tony right behind him with his hand on his shoulder, leading him out. Peter was brought out and led to a fancy car with blacked out windows. Peter got in the car Tony right behind him almost pushing him in. Peter looked out the window trying to figure out where they were going. Tony ignored him mostly throughout the trip and Peter was thankful for that. 

“We’re here.” Tony said and took hold of Peter’s arm practically dragging him out and into the back of this huge building. Tony brought him into the elevator and held onto his shoulder not letting him go. Tony walked down the hallway and opened up the lab. Peter looked around curiously and smiled seeing all the cool stuff. 

Peter then saw a hidden panel open up and saw a chain connected to a metal wall. Peter stopped in his tracks feeling dread creep up into his system and Tony pushed him inside Peter tried resisting but Tony shocked him again. 

Peter whimpered as Tony took Peter’s tie off and grabbed the metal collar hooking Peter up to the wall. 

“No escaping.” Tony said and then closed the panel leaving Peter alone in the dark chained to a wall. Peter shivered in fear and cried missing home. 

~~~~~~

It was a while before Tony opened the panel again and Peter squinted as the lights of the room lit up. 

“You are lucky that I remembered to have dinner.” Tony said and then placed the plate of scraps down in front of him. Peter ate slowly savoring the little amount of food he was given and Tony watched him. Peter shivered under Tony’s gaze and tried to ignore him. 

Peter finished his food and Tony took away the plate placing it behind him then entering the little space Peter was in. Tony said a command and the panel closed, and the lights turned off, Tony still on the side where Peter was. Peter began to shake in fear of what Tony would possibly do to him. 

“You were a bad spider last time.” Tony said crouching down and picking up the chain the light from his arc reactor letting him see in front of him a little. Tony pulled on the chain bringing Peter closer and Peter tried resisting but Tony still got closer. 

“Now I assume we don’t want a repeat of last time do we?” Tony asked finally reaching Peter and Peter flinched trying to get away from Tony but his hold on his chain was strong and Peter hasn’t eaten much his super strength was failing him as he stumbled forward towards Tony. Tony yanked the chain and Peter fell towards Tony almost running into him. Tony then smiled and crouched down as Peter lied on the floor struggling not to cry. 

“Now Stay still or you will be paralyzed again.” Tony said darkly and Peter whimpered. Tony walked around Peter and then went down to his level unbuttoning Peter’s shirt and taking it off him. Peter tried moving his limbs but Tony had him pinned onto the ground. Tony then cuffed Peter’s hands behind his back. “Just a precaution.” Tony said taking off his own shirt the glow of the arc reactor filling the room. 

“Can’t have you trying to kill me.” Tony said and then got out his torture device the cursed remote that could shock Peter as many times as Tony wanted. 

“Ready Peter.” Tony said and Peter shook his head and got shocked only whimpering in pain. 

“Wrong answer.” Tony said and started kissing Peter shocking Peter when he wanted at different levels trying to get the most out of Peter’s pain. Peter withered in pain and blushed as he took a tiny bit of joy as Tony kissed him roughly and grinding against him. 

“Get off Tin can.” Peter yelled out glaring at Tony. Tony shocked him again and Peter yelped out in pain. 

“I see you want another beating.” Tony said glaring down at Peter and Peter just glared back. 

“I said get off of me tin can.” Peter said getting closer to Tony, still glaring at him. Tony got off of him, grabbing his shirt and leaving. The panel closed again leaving Peter alone in the dark and Peter sighed. 

“I can’t believe that actually worked.” Peter whispered to himself catching his breath. Peter tugged at the cuffs and broke them easily. Huh Tony must of thought he starved him enough to be weak. Peter then started working on getting the chain off and that was a little harder. 

Peter eventually found a weak link and broke it smiling. Now for the collar. Peter tried pulling the collar apart but that clearly wasn’t working so he tried the lock piece if he could just get the lock to fail he would be out. Peter started messing with the lock in a million different ways and still it wouldn’t budge. Hmm he needed something better. 

Peter put his shirt back on realizing he could now and then continued to mess with the lock on the collar. Peter then felt the part of the collar that for some reason was made from a different metal and he broke it off wondering what it was. He examined it and it was a plate type thing. Peter’s eyes adjusted to the dark and he read the plate. 

“Peter Parker property of Tony Stark.” Peter read out and grimaced throwing the plate to the ground. Peter then realized he could use the plate to try and break the collar so that’s what he did. Peter finally got the collar to unlock and rejoiced quickly taking it off and heading to the vents. Peter crawled through the vents silently as he could making his way out. Peter finally got outside and rejoiced. 

He was actually doing this! Peter looked around for hidden cameras and security cameras and avoided them all quickly and quietly making his way far away from the tower. Peter finally got home but stopped on a roof outside of where his apartment was. He couldn’t go back Tony would find him. Peter then realized he couldn’t stay in New York he had to keep his friends safe. Peter sighed sadly and left New York getting as far from Tony as possible. 

~~~~~~

Peter sighed softly stopping somewhere in Canada. He couldn’t tell where he was but he knew he was many many miles away from Tony Stark. Peter found a little town and settled in a huge tree which was surprisingly good at giving shelter. He was a little ways from falling asleep when he heard someone call up the tree. 

“Hey kid.” Some stranger said seeing Peter in the tree. 

“H-hey.” Peter greeted shivering a bit the cold getting to him. 

“You know it’s dangerous to sleep in trees.” The stranger said and Peter chuckled. 

“Well I got... no other place to stay.” Peter said hesitantly feeling homesick. 

“You can stay at my place if you want?” The stranger said and Peter looked down at the stranger curiously. 

“Umm really?” Peter said confused but didn’t feel his spider sense go off so he slowly climbed down the tree. 

“Yeah I got a spare room and it looks like you need it. I’m Jensen by the way.” Jensen smiled and Peter smiled. 

“I’m... Tom.” Peter said giving a false name realizing he could never be Peter Parker again. 

“Nice to meet you Tom.” Jensen said smiling and started walking towards his house and Peter followed him walking beside him. 

“Ackles.” Jensen said and Peter tilted his head confused. 

“Ackles is my last name, how about you?” Jensen asked and Peter shook his head not prepared for the question. 

“Holland.” Peter said quickly smiling at Jensen. 

“Nice name, Tom Holland.” Jensen said and chuckled a bit. 

“Thanks?” Peter said chuckling softly. 

“How old are you Tom?” Jensen asked and Peter answered honestly. 

“23” Jensen nodded and looked at Peter. 

“What brings you to Canada?” Jensen asked and Peter sighed sadly. 

“I had to get away from a bad relationship.” Peter said being vague and Jensen nodded. 

“Well I’m glad you got out of it. What kind of ‘bad’ was it?” Jensen asked and Peter looked down gritting his teeth not wanting to talk about it. 

“Oh.” Jensen said seeing his reaction and looked at him sadly. 

“Who was it a guy or girl?” Jensen asked and Peter tried not to cry the memories rising up. 

“A guy.” Peter said and Jensen winced feeling more bad for the poor boy. 

“The important part is you got out. You’re safe now.” Jensen tried reassuring him and Peter nodded looking to Jensen crying now. 

“Thank you.” Peter said and hugged Jensen and Jensen hugged back gently. Jensen pet his hair, Peter jerked back and Jensen eyes widened more worried about him. 

“Tom...” Jensen said seeing how broken he really was and looked down at him sadly. 

“I’m sorry.” Jensen said feeling guilty and Peter shook his head looking at Jensen. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” Peter said and relaxed wiping his tears away. 

“Sorry.” Peter said and Jensen eyes hardened angry at whoever hurt Peter this badly. 

“You don’t have to be sorry Tom, it’s not your fault. It’s okay you’re safe now.” Jensen said protectively and Peter smiled up at him. 

“Thanks.” Peter said and stopped as Jensen stopped in front of his door and got the keys out. 

“No problem.” Jensen said opening the door and going inside and taking his shoes off. Peter entered as well and closed he door behind him, taking his shoes off at the door wanting to be respectful. 

~~~~~~

Peter got introduced to Jensen’s wife and kids and they loved him and then Jensen brought Peter to the guest room. 

~~~~~~

“This is where you can stay for tonight.” Jensen said and nodded as Peter examined the room. 

“Like it?” Jensen asked and Peter nodded. 

“Thanks.” Peter said and sighed happily. 

“If you ever need to talk just come to me.” Jensen said and Peter nodded as Jensen left the room. Peter closed the door and sighed happily glad to be free. Peter flopped onto the bed and fell asleep exhausted. 

~~~~~~

Peter screamed as he was shocked again by Tony. No this couldn’t be happening not again. 

“Tom!” Someone screamed and Peter woke with a start breathing heavily. 

“J-Jensen?” Peter said looking at Jensen in confusion while trying to calm down. 

“It’s okay you’re safe now it was just a nightmare.” Jensen said and Peter calmed down looking at his surroundings and feeling around his throat sighing in relief that he didn’t have that stupid collar on. 

“It was just a nightmare.” Jensen said again and Peter started to cry. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said feeling bad. 

“I didn’t mean to wake you.” Peter said and Jensen sighed. 

“It’s okay Tom it’s not your fault it’s okay you’re safe here.” Jensen said again and Peter slowly stopped crying. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Jensen asked once Peter was completely calm again. 

“I- he put a shock collar on me, I couldn’t get it off... He beat me, I couldn’t fight him... he shocked me so many times. He wouldn’t get off me.” Peter said crying again and Jensen sighed sadly 

“Can I touch you?” Jensen asked and Peter nodded and Jensen hugged him gently and Peter hugged back crying into his shoulder. 

“It’s okay you are safe now he can’t hurt you anymore.” Jensen said comfortingly and Peter nodded trying to calm down. 

“It’s okay and I will protect you he won’t ever get to you again.” Jensen promised and Peter calmed down feeling safe in Jensen’s arms. Peter let go of Jensen and Jensen backed up a bit. 

“You going to be alright?” Jensen asked and Peter shook his head sadly. 

“No, I don’t think I ever will.” Peter said truthfully and Jensen wanted to break whoever hurt this precious soul. 

“You’ll be alright, it will get better.” Jensen reassured him and Peter nodded smiling at him. Jensen stood up and began to leave and Peter called out to him. 

“Jensen!” Peter said and blushed feeling like a child. 

“Yeah Tom?” Jensen said and Peter whimpered. 

“C-can you stay... until I fall asleep.” Peter said hesitantly feeling really childish and Jensen smiled at the younger man. 

“Sure.” Jensen said seeing that Peter really needed this so he sat in a chair in the room and sighed smiling. 

“It’s okay I’m here you can sleep safely now.” Jensen said and Peter smiled watching Jensen and then slowly fell asleep. Jensen smiled at Peter and sighed softly feeling a wave of protectiveness for the younger man. 

Jensen stayed with him after he fell asleep to make sure he didn’t have another nightmare. Jensen left once he knew Peter was asleep and not having any nightmares and went back to his room with his wife. 

“Who was it?” Danneel asked as Jensen climbed back into bed. 

“Tom, he was having a nightmare about the guy who abused him.” Jensen said and Danneel looked at him worriedly. 

“Is he going to be okay?” Danneel asked. 

“He’ll be fine.” Jensen said and then they snuggled and fell asleep together. 

~~~~~~

Peter woke up hearing a knock at the door and opened his eyes looking around panicked before calming down as Jensen stepped in the room. 

“It’s okay I just came here to tell you breakfast is ready.” Jensen said calmly and Peter nodded getting up and yawning. Jensen left the room and Peter got ready the best he could which wasn’t much just running his hands through his hair to tame it and then went down for breakfast. Peter smelled pancakes and smiled happily. 

“That smells delicious.” Peter said and then saw Jensen cooking the pancakes. 

“Why thank you Tom.” Jensen said and Peter almost didn’t understand why Jensen called him Tom until he remembered last night. 

“I got to keep running he might find me.” Peter said quietly and Jensen looked at him worriedly. 

“Tom he is not going to find you and if he does we’ll be ready I won’t let him take you.” Jensen said and Peter nodded wanting to believe him but the initial fear of Tony finding him was still there what if Tony put a tracker in him. 

“I need to see if he put a tracker in me.” Peter said and started heading for the door and Jensen quickly cleaned up and followed him. 

“You are not going alone.” Jensen said seeing Peter look at him confused. 

“Thanks.” Peter said as he started walking down the street. 

“Where’s the hospital?” Peter asked and Jensen led him there. 

“Can I have an x-ray please I think I swallowed something I shouldn’t have.” Peter said and they rushed him to the x-Ray and then showed him X-ray. 

“The only thing stuck in you is this.” The doctor said and Peter started to panic. 

“You have to get it out of me and destroy it.” Peter said desperately and the doctor sighed but did it anyway. Once the tracker was out Peter destroyed it and then sighed sadly. 

“I can’t stay here.” Peter said sadly. 

“I know.” Jensen said sadly. Jensen then took out a note of some kind and gave it to Peter. 

“Go here there are people who can help you.” Jensen said and Peter nodded getting ready to leave again. 

“Thanks, for everything.” Peter said and Jensen smiled 

“no problem.” Jensen said and Peter ran as fast as he could towards the place Jensen gave him. 

~~~~~~

Peter panted tiredly arriving at the place. Peter looked around and then rung the door bell. The door opened and Peter smiled seeing a scruffy man in a trench coat. 

“Are you Tom Holland?” they asked and Peter nodded and the stranger let him in. 

“Who are you?” Peter asked looking around the place. 

“I’m Dimitri but you can call me Misha.” Dimitri said and Peter nodded. 

“Jensen said you could help me?” Peter said shuffling awkwardly. 

“Yeah we’ll protect you.” Misha said and Peter looked at him confused then a bunch of other people came into the room. 

“Who are you guys?” Peter asked feeling intimidated. 

“Welcome to the cast of Supernatural.” A tall man said and Peter tilted his head confused. 

“I’m Jared Padalecki nice to meet you Tom.” Peter nodded and then Misha stepped in. 

“You guys remember why Jensen sent him here.” Misha said and everyone nodded. 

“Introduce yourself.” Jared said to the cast and a shorter man stepped forward. 

“I’m Mark Sheppard.” He said in a British accent and Peter smiled. 

“Alexander Calvert.” Another younger looking man said stepping forward. 

“Jim Beaver.” Another much older guy said and Peter nodded. 

“You can meet everyone else later.” Misha said dismissing them and they all went their separate ways. Misha and Jared staying with him. 

“How much did Jensen say about me?” Peter asked feeling nervous. 

“Well he told us you just came out of an abuse relationship, you have nightmares, and that it was really bad.” Jared said hesitantly not trying to trigger him and Peter nodded closing in on himself. 

“You’ll be alright you’re safe here.” Jared said and Peter nodded shivering slightly the memories coming back. 

“You’re safe now.” Jared said and Peter tried to get it together. 

“Let’s go find you something to eat, Jensen said you skipped breakfast.” Jared said and Peter smiled blushing embarrassed that he walked out on Jensen. 

“What do you guys have?” Peter asked following Jared into the kitchen. 

“We have eggs and bacon.” Jared said and Peter tensed up reminded of the time Tony brought him bacon and eggs for breakfast. 

“I’ll pass.” Peter said not wanting to be reminded of Tony in anyway even if it was a somewhat good memory. 

“Uhh we also have cereal.” Jared said seeing Peter’s reluctance. 

“Thanks.” Peter said and smiled. 

“No problem Tom.” Jared said and Peter got some cereal with milk and ate breakfast happily. 

“So I heard you’re a run away.” Mark said coming into the room as Jared and Misha left and Peter nodded getting nervous. 

“Don’t worry I won’t hurt you.” Mark said seeing Peter’s nervousness. Peter didn’t feel his spider sense going off so he relaxed. 

“How bad was it?” Mark asked and Peter looked down uncomfortable and shameful. 

“Oh... so really bad.” Mark concluded by Peter’s silence. Peter nodded and hid his head in his arms pushing away his empty bowl. 

“Well if you ever need to talk to someone, we are all here for you.” Mark said and Peter looked at him hiding his smile. 

“It’s okay Tom it’s not illegal to smile.” Mark said and then looked at him sadly as Peter frowned and hid again. 

“I’m here for you, we all are and we won’t let anything happen to you.” Mark said reassuringly almost resting his hand on Peter’s shoulder but took his hand away realizing that it may not be the best idea to touch him. 

“Sorry for what happened to you no one deserves to be treated like that.” Mark said and Peter closed his eyes trying not to remember what Tony put him through. 

“Want me to take you on a tour of the house?” Mark asked smiling and Peter smiled back opening his eyes and lifting his head up from his arms. 

“Yeah that would be great.” Peter said and stood up as Mark started walking out of the room. Peter was quick to follow him. 

“Welcome to the music room with our lovely friend Rob Benedict on guitar and his crew.” Mark said motioning to the group and Peter waved hi as they greeted him. 

“This next room is our living room where these idiots like to watch our own show.” Mark said and Peter waved only getting slightly noticed. 

“This way is to the bedrooms and this room is yours.” Mark said entering a bed room and Peter looked at it questionably. 

“Feel free to settle in. Jensen will be here in an hour or so. You can wonder about and do whatever you want.” Mark said and left not really wanting to give the tour anymore. Peter nodded and sighed looking at the small room he was in. This wasn’t too bad much better than his past living conditions. 

~~~~~~

Peter met everyone eventually and got along with everyone. Peter started calling himself Tom too along with everyone else, burying his old name and his old self. Peter still got nightmares but he refused to talk to anyone about them. Peter woke up screaming a few times and on those nights Jensen, Jared, or Misha checked up on him. On one night it was different though Mark came to check on him. 

~~~~~~

Mark walked into Peter’s room and saw him screaming in his sleep and withering on the bed. Mark shook him trying to wake him up and kept saying his name. 

“Tom! Wake up Tom it’s not real!” Mark said and Peter woke up looking absolutely terrified. 

“T-Tony stop... please.” Peter said still in the memory and Mark held on to his shoulders making Peter look into his eyes. 

“Tom do you know where you are?” Mark asked and Peter looked into his eyes panicked. 

“Cage.” Peter said feeling scared and Mark shook his head. 

“You are not in a cage Tom you are in your bedroom with me Mark. Remember.” Mark said and Peter blinked getting confused. 

“What do you see?” Mark asked and Peter hesitated. 

“Umm, you...” Peter said calming down. 

“What can you feel?” Mark asked and Peter shook his head confused but answered. 

“The bed, my cloths, you.” Peter said his breath slowing down. 

“Now What can you hear?” Mark said calmly. 

“Your breath, your heartbeat, Misha approaching the room.” Peter said and Mark tilted his head confused wondering why Peter could hear so much then Misha knocked at the door. 

“Is he okay?” Misha asked worriedly and Mark nodded as Peter sighed closing his eyes momentarily just happy that Mark and Misha were here. 

“I’m sorry to wake you.” Peter said frowning and looking down guiltily. 

“It’s alright I wasn’t asleep and I’m sure Dimitri told you one hundred times over that it’s okay.” Mark said and Peter chuckled blushing embarrassed. 

“Come on let’s get a midnight snack.” Mark said and Peter nodded standing up and following Mark to the kitchen as Misha went back to his room probably going back to sleep. 

“What are you doing up so late?” Peter asked curiously. 

“I couldn’t sleep.” Mark said as he got out some cereal and milk. 

“I had a bad dream. It was about my crazy ex coming after me.” Mark said opening up to Peter and Peter nodded relating to him slightly. 

“Do you wanna tell me about your nightmare?” Mark asked and Peter bit the inside of his cheek wanting to tell him. 

“Yes.” Peter said hesitantly and Mark sat down with his cereal. 

“I’m here to listen.” Mark said and Peter sighed gaining a tiny bit of courage to talk about his nightmare. 

“T-Tony was my old mentor he forced me to wear a shock collar I couldn’t get out of...” Peter said and Mark listened. Peter then went on nervously. 

“He was shocking me and kissing me I couldn’t get him off.” Peter said beginning to cry. 

“He beat me and shocked me. He nearly crushed me making me hold up a piece of ceiling. He bit me and treated me like an animal.” Peter said crying now. 

“I couldn’t fight back, he tortured me.” Peter said and cried harder. Mark just gently set his hand on his shoulder and Peter cried for a long while. Mark just sitting there and comforting him silently. 

~~~~~~

Things got a lot better after that and Tom actually felt part of the family and the nightmares mostly stopped and Tom was a part of the team. Tom even got a small part on the show, pretending to be part of the British Men of Letters and even helped on a hunt. Jensen and Jared treated him like a son while Misha and Mark acted as Uncles to him and Alexander became like a big brother to him. The rest of the cast were his friends and Tom loved it. 

~~~~~~

The Supernatural cast made sure Tom didn’t do anything he didn’t want to on Supernatural and even gave him a double if Tom didn’t feel like doing the scene. Tom turned out to be an angel undercover in the Men of Letters and Tom had fun. 

~~~~~~

Tom felt at home with the Supernatural cast and never wanted to leave. 

~~~~~~

Tom lived the rest of his life happily never seeing Tony again and they all lived happily ever after. 

~~~the end~~~


	4. Alternatively for Tony Stop... Please

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short stories of what could have happened alternatively

~~~arriving at Avengers Tower~~~

“The people you are about to meet are... well they are the Avengers so don’t try anything. Act normal and let me do the talking.” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

He was about to meet the Avengers and he had to act like he wasn’t being held prisoner. Great. Peter thought about acting out but would the Avengers believe him? Would Tony shock him if he did act out? How would Tony explain that if he did? Would they take Tony’s word over his? 

The elevator opened and Peter felt himself being pushed by Tony forward so Peter walked forward. Peter looked at the Avengers trying to cry out for help with his eyes and then spotted Bruce and froze but Tony shocked him lightly and Peter looked down not trying to look at any of the Avengers anymore. 

“Who’s this?” Steve asked looking at Peter confused. 

“This is my intern, Peter Smith.” Tony said not saying his real last name knowing there was a missing person’s report for Peter. 

“Nice to meet you Mr. Smith.” Steve said holding out his hand and Peter shook his hand not daring to speak. 

“He’s mute.” Tony lied and Peter bit the inside of his cheek trying not to do anything Tony wouldn’t like the fear of being shocked still very much there. 

“Huh.” Steve said and looked at Peter more closely and Peter felt nervous. 

“Let’s go.” Tony said and Peter followed Tony as he lead him lightly down the hall. 

“I swear I saw that kid somewhere before.” He heard someone say and then some typing. 

“Peter Parker the missing persons case. What is Tony doing with him?” He heard another voice ask. Tony closed the door and Peter couldn’t hear what the Avengers were saying anymore. Tony shocked him and Peter yelped falling to the ground. 

“What did I tell you.” Tony said angrily shocking him again with a much more powerful shock and Peter yelled out withering in pain. Tony heard knocking at the door and quickly yanked Peter up off the ground making him stand. 

“Don’t say anything.” Tony said glaring at him and Peter swallowed afraid and closed his eyes trying not to cry. 

“Help me how do I explain this to them Tony.” He heard Bruce say and then Tony cursed. “How did they find out?” Tony asked 

“Natasha recognized him she likes to know everything you know that and the kid is on the news.” Bruce said. 

“Can I see him?” He heard Bruce ask then watched as he entered the room. 

“Tony What did you do to him?” Bruce asked seeing Peter almost in tears. Tony sighed 

“shock therapy what do you think?” Tony said realizing he screwed up. Tony took out the remote and set it down on the bed as he sat down. 

“Bringing him here was a mistake.” Tony said and Peter tilted his head looking at Tony. Maybe the Avengers would save him he could get out of here away from Tony! 

“I told them he was just an intern and ran away from home.” Bruce said and Peter looked at Bruce in betrayal. Bruce wasn’t going to help him he lied. Peter ran towards the door but got electrocuted before he could get there. Peter recoiled hard and panted heavily just wanting to get out of here. Tony walked over to him and attached the chain to his collar and chained him to the wall. Peter tried resisting but Tony shocked him again. 

“No running away.” Tony said glaring at him and Peter just looked down at his feet feeling trapped again. They heard a knock on the door 

“don’t come in!” Tony yelled and shocked Peter again. 

“You act like this is normal or this can be much worse.” Tony warned him and Peter nodded not wanting to be shocked again. 

“Where is Peter.” He heard Steve demand and Peter took this chance to call out for help sure Steve would save him. 

“Help!” Peter yelled and yelped as Tony shocked him again. Steve knocked Tony back and charged into the room shield in hand. Steve froze seeing Peter crying and chained to the wall. 

“I can explain.” Tony said but Steve just hit him in the head knocking him out. 

“Steve clam down he is-“ Bruce got cut off by Steve chocking him. 

“You get that thing off of Peter now.” Steve demanded and Bruce complied not wanting to fight Steve. 

“Peter are you okay?” Steve said kneeling down in front of him and Peter cried just wanting to get out of there. 

“Hey it’s okay he won’t hurt you anymore.” Steve said and Peter tried to calm down hugging Steve. 

“It’s okay he can’t hurt you anymore.” Steve said protectively and hugged Peter back wanting to beat Tony up. 

“I’ll take care of the kid, you guys take care of Tony.” Steve said picking up Peter and bringing him out of the room. Peter hugged Steve crying. 

“Calm down he can’t hurt you anymore it’s okay.” Steve said comforting him. Peter nodded trying to calm down just shivering and curling up on himself as Steve put him down gently on the couch. 

“What did he do to you?” Steve said quietly checking Peter for any injuries and was horrified to find out he had bruises from being hit by Tony all over his body and the skin around his neck was darkened by the electrical shock from the collar. 

“I’m going to kill him.” Steve said gritting his teeth, mad at Tony. 

~~~alternatively #2~~~

Tony brought him in the bathroom pulling him by his collar and Peter shivered feeling very violated as he stood there naked in front of Tony. Tony then shocked him and Peter whimpered. 

“I’m going to take this collar off but don’t you dare try to escape.” Tony threatened and Peter nodded scared of Tony. Tony shocked Peter one last time before taking the collar off slowly. Peter shivered and then Tony grabbed him by his throat and shoved him into the shower. Peter shivered under the cold water and then Tony came in the shower also naked. 

“I’m going to wash you don’t try anything.” Tony said and Peter shivered under Tony’s gaze. Peter hated the feeling of Tony’s hands all over him touching and rubbing his skin. Peter blushed uncomfortably as Tony cleaned his shaft rubbing it more than needed and Peter whimpered hating that Tony made him feel this way. Tony took his time cleaning his ass too and Peter blushed feeling Tony poke his finger into Peter’s hole. 

“Oh the things I could do to you.” Tony said feeling Peter and kissing him roughly Peter whimpered and hated each second of it. Tony then pulled away satisfied for now and cleaned himself as well. Tony dried Peter off and then put the collar back on him shocking him once again and Peter yelped in pain. 

Tony dried himself off then brought Peter into the bedroom and pinned Peter to the bed kissing him roughly and grabbing his ass. Peter started to whimper hating what Tony was doing to him. Tony then bent Peter down spreading him and then poked his finger in him. Tony worked him good and then entered him enjoying how tight Peter was and then pounded into him making Peter scream out in pain or pleasure Tony couldn’t tell but he loved it. 

~~~alternatively #3~~~

Peter whimpered getting shocked again and started crying again. Tony found him and the Supernatural cast tried defending him but they couldn’t defeat him. 

“Jensen! Jared!” Peter screamed out as Tony held him down locking the collar again around his throat. 

“You are not getting away from me again, Peter.” Tony said and some of the cast who were on the ground injured and weak looked to Peter confused. 

“Oh you didn’t tell your friends your real name huh?” Tony teased and Peter glared at Tony whimpering in pain as Tony shocked him again. Tony grabbed him by the collar choking him slightly and dragging him away. Peter struggled and grit his teeth tired of not fighting back. 

Peter dug his feet into the ground using his super strength and flipped Tony over making the armor crash into the ground hard making Tony drop the remote. Peter broke the remote and then punched Tony hard and used a knife he found and stabbed the arc reactor in Tony’s chest making the suit malfunction. 

Tony fell to the ground getting out of the armor and glaring at Peter and Peter punched Tony really hard knocking him out. 

“I know I lied, my name isn’t Tom Holland. It’s Peter Parker and I’m Spider-Man and this is Tony the one who put this stupid collar on me and tortured me.” Peter said pulling on the the collar and glaring at Tony’s body. 

“Did you kill him?” Someone asked and Peter shook his head. 

“No, he’s just knocked out.” Peter said and checked to see if he was still breathing. 

“Yeah he is just knocked out.” Peter confirmed tugging at the collar again wanting it off. Peter then noticed the police come in and cuff Tony. 

“Somebody please give me something to get this collar off please!” Peter said desperately looking at Mark who was standing beside him. Mark got out a pocket knife and gave it to Peter. Peter then tried the lock again the way he did before but it wasn’t working. 

“I can’t get it off!” Peter cried out dropping the pocket knife and struggled with the collar pulling and at it again and Mark stopped him. 

“Stop you are just going to hurt yourself.” Mark said worriedly and Peter was in a panic. 

“Please I need to get it off!” Peter yelled looking at Mark with tears in his eyes. Peter then remembered Tony’s AI in the Ironman suit and quickly went over to it. 

“J, can you please unlock the collar.” Peter said desperately only remembering Tony call his AI J. Peter rejoiced hearing the collar click and took off the collar, collapsing to the ground in relief. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Peter yelped as the collar shocked him again and an audio played coming from the collar. 

“I will be back to collect you later Peter.” Tony’s voice said and Peter cried curling in on himself. 

“I can’t get it off...” Peter said crying harder as Mark knelt beside him wanting to do something to help him. 

“We will all testify okay he won’t be getting out of jail.” Mark reassured him and Peter nodded shivering still unable to get the collar off. 

“We will find a way to get that off you okay.” Mark said and Peter nodded feeling a tiny bit of hope. Peter then felt something in the collar poke into him and he looked at Mark panicked. 

“Help.” Peter said and passed out. When Peter woke up again he was in a hospital the cursed collar still around his neck. Peter sighed giving up and not minding to panic just letting all his muscles relax again only hearing one thing before he drifted off again. 

“The collar is killing him we need to find a way to take it off!” Someone said he couldn’t tell he just drifted back to sleep dreaming of nothing. He regained consciousness again and saw Jensen sitting beside him holding his hand. 

“We will save you Peter we will find a way to save you.” He heard him say then Peter passed out again. 

“It’s been a while good news is we got Tony locked up for life so that’s good... we still trying to find a way to save you Peter.” Jared said sobbing and holding on to Peter’s hand kissing it. 

“we will find a way.” Jared said and then Peter couldn’t hear him anymore. Peter didn’t know how much time passed but he heard another voice. 

“It’s worse than we thought Peter they say you’re in a coma” He heard Jensen say and then heard Jared beside him 

“We are still trying to find ways to get that collar off of you. We will find a way.” Jared said and then Peter heard more crying. Peter sighed mentally and didn’t even bother trying to wake up. 

“Hey Peter.” Peter heard Mark say and Peter’s hand twitched. 

“I don’t know if you can hear me but I just wanted to tell you that, some of us are giving up but I won’t give up not yet.” Mark said and Peter heart spiked the monitor showing it. 

“Y-you can hear me...” Mark said and Peter’s heartbeat went back to normal. 

“Please wake up... you don’t even have the collar on anymore... so please. Please wake up Peter.” Mark said almost in tears and Peter wanted to wake up right then and there and rejoice that they actually got the collar off but something was stopping him, fear maybe but he felt trapped inside his head. 

“Please wake up, Tom.” Mark said using his fake name and Peter twitched waking up slightly but his body wouldn’t let him and he heard a sob come from Mark. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t help you sooner if I only fought harder then maybe you wouldn’t... you wouldn’t have ended up like this.” Mark said sobbing again. 

“Tom please wake up I don’t care if your real name is Peter you’ll always be Tom to me. I know why you changed your name and I would too and I just don’t wanna lose you. Tom please wake up!” Mark yelled crying out. 

“Please.” Mark whispered still crying. 

“I can’t lose you.” Mark said leaning over his bed and crying into Peter’s arm. 

“Please wake up.” Mark pleaded one last time and kissed Peter’s forehead and then stood up turning away to leave and was surprised to have Peter grab his hand stopping him from leaving. 

“Tom?” Mark said looking at Peter’s hand and then at Peter directly. 

“Mark.” Peter said and Mark smiled hugging Peter and Peter hugged back smiling. 

~~~Alternatively~~~

Mark left looking at Peter one last time before leaving to go home to sleep and eat. Peter tried so hard to call out to Mark to tell him that he was there that he wanted to wake up but his body wasn’t cooperating. Peter didn’t know how long it was until someone visited him again. 

“Peter, I’m sorry for not visiting you earlier but Mark kinda forced me to come.” Misha said trying to joke. 

“I... sorry I can’t do this.” Misha said leaving and Peter sighed mentally. 

“Hey Tom.” Mark said visiting again and Peter mentally smiled but was kinda disappointed Jensen and Jared didn’t come to visit him again. 

“You are probably wondering why Jensen, Jared, and Alexander haven’t visited in a while.” Mark said and Peter tried doing something to tell Mark he was listening. 

“Jensen is mad at you for not waking up.” Mark said and Peter mentally scoffed of course only Jensen would be mad at him for something he couldn’t control. 

“Jared is to broken up about it he says it’s too painful to see you.” Mark said sounding angry at Jared and Peter sighed mentally yeah whatever that meant. 

“Alexander he...” Mark paused sighing angrily. 

“He said you have been lying to us all along and doesn’t belong anymore.” Mark said hesitantly and Peter felt a wave of sadness. 

“The other cast members have been too busy and you know I tried to get Dimitri here but you know how that went.” Mark said angry at all his cast members he used to call family. 

“I won’t leave you alone Tom, you don’t deserve that. I will make sure to keep you company even if no one else will.” Mark said sitting down on the chair. 

“I know it’s kinda cliche but I knew you loved these books so I thought I would read one to you, you know to pass the time and cheer you up.” Mark said resting his head in his hands on Peter’s bed. 

“I’m here for you.” Mark said tearing up again. 

“I will always be here for you.” Mark said holding his hand and kissing it. Mark then started reading commenting on the story every now and then and that made Peter happy. Peter was glad that Mark was still here. 

Several days passed and each day Mark would come visit him and read him stories and tell him what was happening out in the world. Peter tried waking up for Mark many times but it still wasn’t working. 

One day Mark came in and he just cried by his bedside. 

“They are saying you probably won’t ever wake up.” Mark cried harder not wanting to say the next thing. 

“They talked about... pulling the plug... Peter they are talking about killing you!” Mark said angry and Peter heart rate spiked hearing Mark so angry and using his real name, Peter panicked a little. 

“Yeah I know I won’t allow it, there isn’t any poison in your system anymore they are just thinking of...” Mark said angry and frustrated. 

“I won’t let them kill you.” Mark promised and held onto Peter’s hand. 

“I won’t let them kill you I will protect you.” Mark said determinedly and Peter calmed down a bit glad Mark was still there for him. 

Peter didn’t know how many days passed but Mark still came every day and stayed with him. Peter heard someone else come in one day while Mark was reading to him and Peter’s heart rate spiked feeling anxiety. 

“Whatever you are going to say Jensen forget it I won’t stop fighting for him.” Mark said standing up and Jensen sighed. 

“You have to let him go.” Jensen said and Mark got angry. 

“What? like you!? You abandoned him after just one visit!” Mark yelled angrily and Peter wanted to just wake up and yell at him. 

Peter didn’t like how they fought but he heard lots of yelling that day and he hated it. Many more days passed and Peter could tell Mark was giving up on him. 

“I’m sorry...” Mark said crying and Peter wanted nothing more than to just wake up and comfort him. 

“I can’t do it anymore Tom I can’t.” Mark said still crying and Peter knew what he was going to do. 

“I love you Tom, Peter. I just...” Mark paused sobbing and Peter sighed mentally knowing this day would come. 

“Do it.” He heard Mark say and then the machine flat lining. Peter felt himself leave his body and he watched as Mark cried harder sobbing into Peter’s body. Peter’s spirit stood behind Mark and watched as he mourned and Peter cried too. 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t wake up.” Peter said sadly feeling like he let Mark down. 

“I’m sorry Peter I’m so sorry!” Mark yelled out sobbing. 

“It’s okay Mark I understand.” Peter said and put his a comforting hand on Mark’s shoulder but knew he couldn’t feel it. 

“Peter.” Mark said still sobbing 

“I’m sorry.” Mark said and left the room and Peter followed him. A girl stopped him and Peter looked at her confused. 

“Hello Peter it’s time to move on go to the after life.” She said but Peter shook his head. 

“I can’t leave Mark alone.” Peter said and She sighed. 

“He let you go it’s time for you to let go” she said and Peter cried but nodded. 

“Okay.” Peter said and let the girl take him to the afterlife. 

~~~alternatively~~~

“No.” Peter said and ran after Mark ignoring the lady’s call. Peter followed Mark as Mark went to a bar and got drunk. “Tom.” Mark called out looking at him and Peter tilted his head confused could Mark see him? 

“I’m here Mark.” Peter said and Mark tried hugging him but he just went through him and Peter sighed sadly seeing Mark cry again. Eventually Misha came and picked Mark up bringing him home and Peter followed them and watched as Mark cried more. They had a funeral for Peter a hunter’s funeral salt and burned and Peter finally moved onto the afterlife. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Peter waited for something to happen as he watched his body burn but something was keeping him there. Peter looked around and saw Mark holding something in his hand. Peter looked and saw that it was the collar Tony put on him. 

They never got rid of it? Peter sighed knowing they probably tried breaking it but it never broke. 

“We already tried burning it, don’t look at me like that.” Mark said quietly as Jensen looked like Mark insulted him by just having the collar. 

“What if he is still here?” Mark asked. 

“Stop it.” Jensen said shaking his head. 

“We salt and burned his bones.” Jensen said too stubborn to think that the collar was keeping him here. 

“But I can still feel him.” Mark said rubbing the collar and Peter shivered the sensation making him feel Mark’s hand on his throat. 

“St-stop it.” Peter stuttered the gentle touches of Mark driving him mad. Mark didn’t stop because he couldn’t hear him and Peter whined blushing as Mark stroked the collar. Peter whimpered pathetically and fell to his knees. 

“Stop it Mark, please.” Peter said and Mark thankfully stopped looking towards Peter. 

“Peter...” Mark whispered and Peter looked up at Mark blushing embarrassed. Mark then tapped the inside of the collar and Peter felt it shaking his head. 

“You can feel that?” Mark whispered and Peter nodded. 

“You can see me?” Peter asked and Mark nodded slightly. 

“What’s keeping you here?” Mark asked trying to stay quiet. 

“The collar.” Peter said glaring at the collar. 

“You want me to destroy it.” Mark sighed sadly watching as Peter followed him. 

“Are you drunk?” Dimitri asked seeing Mark whisper to ‘himself’. 

“Yes...” Mark admitted and Dimitri slowly took the collar from him. 

“No. That’s Peter’s!” Mark said taking the collar back and Peter whimpered, weird pressure on his throat as Dimitri and Mark fought over the collar. 

“Let go.” Dimitri said commanding and Mark let go reluctantly and Misha sighed. 

“You can’t hang on to him.” Misha said and held the collar tight. Peter whimpered again as he felt pressure on his neck. 

“Let it go! you’re hurting him.” Mark said and Misha looked at Mark with pity but loosened his hold on the collar anyway. Peter sighed and looked at Mark gratefully. 

“Mark you’re drunk.” Misha said sadly and held Mark up. 

“Let me have the collar.” Mark pleaded and Misha sighed handing it over. Mark held onto the collar carefully not letting it go. Peter sighed shaking his head the constant pressure around his throat feeling weird. 

“Let’s get you home.” Dimitri said getting Mark into his car. 

“Where are we going?” Mark asked holding Peter’s collar close and watching as Peter shivered rubbing at his throat. 

“Peter.” Mark whispered and Peter looked to him confused. 

“It’s okay.” Peter said seeing Mark start to cry. 

“It’s okay I’m here.” Peter said trying to comfort Mark and Mark smiled leaning on the seat staring at Peter. 

“Are you real?” Mark asked whispering. 

“Yeah I’m really here. Just don’t let go of that collar I don’t want you to abandon me somewhere.” Peter said and Mark nodded hugging the collar protectively. Peter shook his head stretching his neck feeling the weird pressure around his throat again. 

“Why do you keep doing that?” Mark asked watching Peter rub his throat. 

“It feels weird when you touch the inside of the collar.” Peter admitted blushing. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Mark asked and Peter nodded shivering as Mark brushed his hand up against the inner part of the collar. Peter blushed and Mark chuckled drunkly. 

“We’re here.” Misha said and pulled Mark out of the car and bringing him into the house the cast shared. Peter looked around the house happily reminded at what it used to be like before he fell into a coma and died. 

Peter frowned seeing Jensen and Jared drinking. 

“Jensen... Jared...” Peter said looking at them sadly. Peter never saw Jensen and Jared drink before. 

“Peter...” Jensen said looking strait at him and Peter smiled. 

“Jensen!” Peter said happily and Jensen shook his head looking away. Peter deflated looking at Jensen sadly. 

“I can still hear him.” Jensen said crying and Jared comforted him. 

“Guys it’s me I’m really here!” Peter said but Jensen and Jared didn’t seem to hear him. Peter felt a hand brush against his throat and Peter shivered falling to one knee. 

“Mark.” Peter breathed out and rubbed his neck then got up looking for Mark. Peter shivered as he felt the hand put pressure on a certain spot rubbing it and Peter shivered trying to flinch from the hand but he couldn’t get away. He thought he told Mark to not do that! 

Peter found Mark and he was passed out in his bed. Who had his collar then? Peter looked around for Dimitri hoping he had it. Peter shook his head and rubbed his throat the pressure not going away and seemed to just get harder. Peter found Dimitri holding the collar running his hands all over it and Peter almost screamed out wanting him to stop. 

“Peter I don’t know if you’re still here or can even here me...” Misha paused and Peter panted as Misha held his collar in his hand no longer feeling the inside of it. 

“I miss you and I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you.” Misha said sadly. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said withering in pain mixed with pleasure as Misha ran his hands along the inside of the collar again, oblivious of what he was doing to Peter. Peter blushed embarrassed and covered his face with his hands. 

“Stop it Dimitri!” Peter yelled in agony and embarrassment. Misha didn’t seem to hear him though as Misha fiddled with the collar making Peter wither in pleasure and embarrassment. 

“Misha please stop!” Peter yelled out and fell to his knees and cried embarrassed as Misha kept running his hands through the collar. Misha finally put he collar down and Peter sighed trying to catch his breath, blushing beyond embarrassed. 

“Misha I swear if you ever do that again I will strangle you.” Peter threatened glaring at Dimitri. Misha didn’t seem to hear him though and just started getting ready for bed and Peter was quick to leave the room going to go visit Jensen and Jared again. 

“Jared!” Peter yelled walking into the room and Jared perked up like he heard him. 

“Take my collar away from Misha I can’t have him around it anymore!” Peter yelled blushing still embarrassed. 

“Why are you so mad about Misha having your collar?” Jared asked confused. Jensen looked at Jared confused then looked to where he was looking and his eyes widened seeing Peter standing there. 

“Just get it away from him and don’t let anyone touch the inside of the collar.” Peter said upset. 

“Alright.” Jared said and Peter smiled. 

“Peter?” Jensen said as Jared left heading to Misha’s room. 

“Hey Jensen.” Peter said smiling. 

“Are you really here?” Jensen asked and Peter nodded smiling. 

“I’m here Jensen.” Peter said and then shivered smiling as he felt Jared’s big hands picking up the collar. 

“I’ve got it!” Jared said stepping back into the room and Peter smiled. 

“Can I see it?” Jensen said and Peter shook his head as Jared handed it over. Jensen didn’t touch the inner part of the collar and Peter was eternally grateful for that. 

“So you are attached to this?” Jensen asked holding up the collar and Peter could feel Jensen’s finger on his neck from where he was holding it. 

“Yeah that’s it.” Peter said blushing slightly.

“Why don’t you want anyone to touch the inside of the collar?” Jensen holding it normally, his hands wrapping around the inside of the collar letting it rest in his hand and Peter tried not to react as he felt Jensen’s fingers around his throat. 

“It.- Uh, I can feel... whatever touches the inside of the c-collar on my neck.” Peter stuttered as Jensen adjusted his grip on the collar his hand sliding against it. 

“Oh...” Jensen said dumbly his drunk mind not quiet understanding yet. 

“Does that mean you can feel this?” Jensen said stroking the inside of the collar and Peter shivered trying not to get flustered as he felt Jensen’s hand stroke his neck surrounding him with unusual pressure Peter never felt before but realized he had to quickly get used to. 

“Y-yeah. I can feel- that!” Peter Peter struggled as Jensen didn’t stop putting pressure on this one spot that made Peter blush hard. 

“Please stop.” Peter begged and Jensen stopped putting the collar down on the table. Peter sighed in relief glad to have the pressure gone. 

“We’ll take care of the collar, won’t put you in too much agony.” Jared said and Peter smiled then realized that Jared and Jensen were ridiculously drunk. 

“Please write down a note reminding you to keep the collar safe.” Peter said knowing they most likely won’t remember any of this in the morning. 

“Alright I’ll set a reminder.” Jared said and Peter wondered if Jared was always this obedient when drunk. Maybe it was because Peter was dead that Jared was willing to do whatever he said. 

“You guys should probably head to bed.” Peter said and Jared nodded going to his room and Jensen stayed behind. 

“Peter.” Jensen said. 

“Yeah?” Peter said curiously looking up at him. 

“Are you mad at me?” Jensen asked looking down almost in tears. 

“Jensen... Why didn’t you visit me?” Peter asked saddened also. 

“Mark said he would watch over you and tell me when you would wake up... when he told me you weren’t gonna wake up I- I...” Jensen paused beginning to cry. 

“I didn’t know what to do! I lost you...” Jensen said sobbing. 

“So you left me alone to die?” Peter said his heartbreaking. 

“I-...” Jensen didn’t know what to say. 

“I’m sorry...” Jensen said crying. 

“Why did you want me dead?” Peter asked and Jensen sobbed. 

“Why were you telling Mark to give up on me?!” Peter yelled angry at Jensen. 

“You were in a coma!” Jensen yelled back. 

“You weren’t going to wake up! If I didn’t tell Mark to give up you would still be in a coma and you would still be-.” Jensen cut himself off sobbing. 

“Alive.” Peter said and Jensen glared at Peter. 

“Stuck, in that hospital just wasting away!” Jensen corrected him and Peter looked down sadly. 

“You know I’m right.” Jensen said and Peter bit the inside of his cheek. 

“So yeah I’m sorry for putting you to rest. I’m sorry for letting you go. I was doing you a favor.” Jensen said and Peter sighed looking down. 

“I just wish you would’ve said goodbye.” Peter said sadly and Jensen looked down guiltily. 

“I didn’t know how to say goodbye. I didn’t want to say goodbye.” Jensen said taking another sip of whiskey. 

“Stop drinking.” Peter said approaching Jensen. 

“What’s the point you’re not real.” Jensen said miserably. 

“Please stop.” Peter said placing a hand on Jensen’s shoulder. Jensen looked up surprised and crying. 

“Oh Peter... I miss you so much.” Jensen said hugging Peter and Peter hugged back. 

“I’m so sorry!” Jensen said crying into Peter’s shoulder. 

“It’s okay Jensen, I forgive you.” Peter said smiling. Jensen sat back down and sighed. 

“You’ll be alright Dad.” Peter said and Jensen cried again smiling softly at him. 

“I love you son.” Jensen said and Peter smiled. 

“I love you too dad.” Peter said and sighed happily. 

“Jensen. What are you still doing up?” Richard asked walking into the room tiredly. 

“Is this about Peter?” Richard asked and Jensen nodded solemnly. 

“I miss him so much.” Jensen said crying and glaring at the collar which still continued to hurt Peter. Richard sighed sadly. 

“Me too... But we have to let go and keeping around this damn collar isn’t doing anyone good. I wish we could just burn it already.” Richard said picking up the collar and Peter tried not freak out the pressure on his throat overwhelming him. Peter’s breathing quickened as he watched Richard inspect the collar running his hands over it. 

“Leave it alone.” Jensen said seeing Peter freak out. 

“Why? This hunk of junk never did any of us any good.” Richard said tracing fingers over the metal of the collar. 

“It’s everything we have left of Peter.” Jensen said watching as Peter shivered. 

“Right.” Richard said and squeezed the collar angrily. Peter felt the pressure on his throat get harder and looked at Jensen pleadingly. 

“I said leave it alone.” Jensen said snatching it and placing it down gently near his glass. 

“Okay.” Richard said and then looked at all the empty glasses. 

“You should probably head to bed.” Richard said worried about him. 

“Fine.” Jensen said accidentally leaving Peter’s collar behind. Peter turned to follow Jensen then he heard a whisper. 

“Peter...” He heard Richard whisper and Peter turned around looking at Richard. 

“I know you probably can’t hear me right now, but Jensen is pretty messed up, Jared too. We all miss you bud. I know you want us to move on but it’s so hard to stick together when you’re gone...” Richard whispered crying silently and holding the collar. 

“I heard what Jensen was saying and if you really are listening... I just wanted to say... I’m sorry we couldn’t save you.” Richard said and sobbed holding the collar tight and crying quietly. Peter sighed sadly the pressure around his throat suffocating. 

“Richard...” Peter said and saw that Richard didn’t react. 

“It’s okay, everything will be alright.” Peter said the words never reaching Richard’s ears. 

“I miss you Peter.” Richard said then put down the collar and left. Peter wandered around the house looking for anyone but everyone was asleep. Peter sighed and went to his room. Peter tried sleeping but he didn’t really need sleep and he couldn’t really sleep at all so he just lied there on his bed staring at the ceiling. 

Peter felt the pressure of fingers grasp around his neck and Peter stood up wondering who picked up his collar. Peter looked as a very tired Alexander held his collar. 

“I’m sorry Peter... you were a part of the family... I was just... you know, little bro.” Alex said sadly. 

“Yeah I know.” Peter said in understanding. Alex breathed out and noticed that it got colder in the room. 

“Peter?” Alex called out looking around the room. Peter sighed sitting beside Alex and knocking over one of the glasses making a soft thump on the table. Alex looked to the glass and put the collar down putting the glass back right up so it wouldn’t fall off the table. 

“I can’t believe you’re actually still here.” Alex said tiredly yawning. 

“I should probably sleep goodnight Peter.” Alex said caressing the collar once more then putting it down carefully. Peter shivered but was somewhat comforted by Alex’s touch. 

“Goodnight Alex.” Peter said as Alex stumbled back to his room. Peter stared at the wretched collar that was keeping him here. Peter waited till morning and wasn’t surprised to see Misha up bright and early. 

Misha paused seeing Peter’s collar on the table. Misha sighed sadly and picked up the collar and Peter backed up not prepared for the sudden pressure on his neck. Misha took the collar, bringing it somewhere and Peter had no choice but to follow. Misha went in this building and Peter followed. 

“Can I have a case for this.” Misha said to the clerk putting Peter’s collar down and Peter shivered as the clerk examined the collar getting its dimensions. 

“Yeah I might have something.” The clerk said and Peter blushed as the clerk took the collar to the back and started placing it in different cases each one different each one rubbing against his neck. Peter shook his head as the clerk took a cloth and cleaned the inner part of the collar. 

“Here it is this is perfect.” The clerk said placing the collar and Peter felt the material wrap around his throat. Peter rubbed as his throat the weird pressure not going away as the clerk brought the collar in the case back to Misha. 

“Here you go.” The clerk said. 

“Thanks.” Misha said and picked up the case paying for it and then bringing the case with the collar back to the house. Peter was quiet upset the stupid feeling of the material around his throat. 

“What were you doing with Peter’s collar?” Jared asked upset at Misha. 

“I just got it a case.” Misha said setting it down. 

“Misha! He doesn’t like it when something touches the inside of the collar!” Jared said taking the collar out of the case and holding it close to his chest. 

“What?” Dimitri said confused by Jared’s actions and words. 

“He doesn’t like it when the inner part of the collar is touched.” Jared said and Peter smiled relieved of the pressure of the material that used to be around his neck. Peter shook his head feeling Jared’s hand gently run across his throat. 

“It’s okay Peter he won’t touch it again.” Jared said and Peter smiled glad Jared kept his promise to keep the collar away from Misha. 

“This is ridiculous.” Misha said and just left. Jared sighed. 

“What am I doing?” Jared whispered to himself holding out the collar and staring at it. Jared pulled out his phone and looked at the reminder he left himself again. 

“Keep collar away from Misha Peter hates it when inner part of collar touched.” Jared read out and sighed again. 

“What happened last night?” Jared said confused and trying to remember why he would have wrote this reminder. Jared then got another reminder. 

“Peter’s spirit is connected to the collar.” Jared read out and sighed shaking his head. 

“I guess that makes sense.” Jared said still puzzled but went with it. 

“Okay Peter.” Jared said holding the collar carefully making sure not to touch the inner part of the collar. 

“I don’t know what to say.” Jared said putting the collar down. 

“You know I wish we could just burn this collar but we don’t have a fire powerful enough to melt the metal.” Jared said frustrated. 

“We’ll put you to rest soon I promise.” Jared said and Peter nodded feeling a little sad that he won’t be staying. 

“Turns out this metal Vibranium comes from Wakanda.” Jared said after doing some research. 

“So what we go over there ask them to burn this collar turn it to ashes and you think they will just do it?” Jensen said angrily. 

“I mean yeah if we can and they do Peter’s spirit will finally be free.” Jared said hopefully. 

“Why can’t we just keep him around a bit more. Just a little longer please!” Jensen said grabbing Peter’s collar. Peter felt the pressure on his neck and tried not to freak out reminding himself it was just the collar. 

“Jensen put it down you know he doesn’t like it when you do that.” Jared said as Jensen held it running his hand along the inside of the collar. 

“Fine.” Jensen said putting the collar down and Peter sighed relived. 

“How do we even know that was real though we were both drunk and it was just a day after we burned his body.” Jensen said freaked out and Jared sighed. 

“It was real I wouldn’t have these reminders if it wasn’t.” Jared said holding up his phone. 

“Hey guys.” Alex said entering the room. 

“What are you doing here?” Jensen questioned him. 

“I just came to see what you guys were doing plus I miss Peter...” Alex said looking at Peter’s collar. 

“So you think he is here too?” Jared asked and Alex nodded. 

“He knocked over a glass last night.” Alex said and Jensen looked at him questionably. 

“He knocked over a glass? Why?” Jensen said confused. 

“Well I called out to him and he knocked over the glass to probably tell me he was there.” Alex explained and Jensen sighed. 

“Great, So now we definitely know that he’s here why hasn’t he done anything else to signify his presence?” Jensen asked and Jared sighed. 

“He probably doesn’t want to freak us out?” Jared guessed. 

“Why don’t you try talking to him?” Alex suggested and Jensen shook his head. 

“Fine, Peter if you’re here, do something... anything!” Jensen said and Peter sighed biting the inside of his cheek. 

“Peter please!” Jensen begged and Peter knocked down a file of papers like a cat. 

“Peter! Those were important!” Jared said and Peter shrugged as Jensen smiled. 

“You could have chosen anything else on this desk, Peter anything else!” Jared yelled and Peter kind of felt guilty as Jared started picking up the papers. 

“Sorry.” Peter said shrugging. 

“Stop yelling at him I told him to do something.” Jensen said calming Jared down. 

“Thanks Jensen.” Peter said gratefully. 

“He knocked over my research.” Jared complained and Alex chucked. 

“Good one bro.” Alex whispered and Peter smiled chuckling softly. 

“Calm down Jared.” Jensen said calmly. 

“Fine.” Jared said picking up the last of the papers. Jared picked up the collar and Peter shook his head the sudden pressure of Jared’s hand on his throat startling him. 

“Stop it you said he didn’t like it!” Jensen said seeing Jared pick up the collar. 

“Calm down Jensen, it’s just for a moment.” Jared said running his hands through the collar then putting it down out of the way. Peter bit the inside of his cheek mad at him. 

“Stop doing that.” Peter said upset. Jensen felt the room get significantly colder and shivered slightly. 

“I think you made him angry...” Jensen said. 

“I made him angry?!” Jared yelled approaching Jensen. Peter materialized pushing Jared back away from Jensen angrily. 

“Peter!” Jensen said surprised and Jared looked at Peter scared. Alex stepped back surprised too and Peter disappeared. 

“Okay new rule, don’t make Peter angry.” Jensen said and Jared nodded feeling guilty for making Peter mad at him. Alex nodded also a little scared of what would happen if Peter ever did get angry at him. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Tony pulled on the chain and Peter stumbled forward growling. 

“Come on Spider.” Tony said impatiently tugging on the chain and Peter reluctantly followed. 

“Where are we going?” Peter asked upset. 

“On a walk.” Tony answered and Peter huffed stubbornly reluctantly following his torturer. Peter kind of enjoyed their walk as they walked around the tower Tony bringing him to the training room. 

“Cap I got a pet! You might enjoy it!” Tony said delighted and Peter looked at Steve questionably as he walked up to them and looked at Peter confused. 

“Meet my new pet Spider-Man or Peter.” Tony said and Peter backed up a bit seeing Steve approach him. 

“This is the Spider?” Steve asked, grabbing hold of the chain and pulling him forward. Peter tried not panic as Steve pulled him forward and started looking at him. 

“You like?” Tony asked and Steve smiled. 

“Yeah I really like.” Steve said hungrily, holding Peter in place and running his hands down Peter’s body and lifting his shirt to see his abs. Peter shivered feeling violated. 

“I knew you would, mind if you train him?” Tony asked and Steve sighed but took the chain from Tony. 

“Yeah I can.” Steve said maliciously. Peter backed up the best he could looking at Steve terrified. 

“Just call me when you have him all trained up.” Tony said and Steve nodded pulling Peter forward. Peter tried resisting but Steve’s hold was too strong. 

“Oh we are going to have so much fun.” Steve said and Peter gulped nervously. 

“Come on.” Steve said tugging at the chain and Peter had no choice but to follow.


	5. The Next Life...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You remember Peter dying well this is a continuation of that from last chapter the one where Peter dies peacefully and goes to the next life

Peter woke up in his bed, breathing fast and panicking. Peter looked around and recognized his old bedroom. 

“Why am I home?” Peter asked then did a double take. Why was his voice so high pitched?! Peter got up and hurriedly went to the mirror. 

“Oh my gosh.” Peter breathed out looking at his 15 year old self in the mirror. 

“What is happening?!” Peter said looking at himself widely. 

“Peter!” He heard May call out and Peter rushed out of his bedroom and looked at May. 

“May!” Peter said his voice cracking. 

“I missed you so much!” Peter then hugged May and May hugged back confused. 

“Honey are you okay?” May asked and Peter nodded just happy to have her back. 

“Yeah, I’m more than alright.” Peter said happily almost crying out in joy. 

“Well you’re gonna be late.” May said and Peter looked at her puzzled. 

“For school silly, did you forget!” May said and Peter eyes widened. 

“No I...” Peter trailed off realizing that this was not indeed the afterlife and he just was fifteen again. 

“I got to go.” Peter said and May nodded. Peter then rushed to get ready for school and then left heading to his old high school. Peter breathed out happily, walking into the school and looking for his past best friend Ned. 

“Ned!” Peter said seeing Ned. 

“Wow man I haven’t seen you in a while.” Peter said as they did their secret handshake. 

“Dude you saw me yesterday.” Ned said and Peter blushed embarrassed. 

“R-right, I just had this dream, y-you know what it’s not important. S-So how have... you... been?” Peter asked stuttering, going to his old locker and opening it. 

“Good pretty good. Are you going to that science field trip we have tomorrow to Stark Industries?” Ned asked and Peter froze. 

“S-Stark... Industries?” Peter said feeling fear seep into his heart. 

“Yeah so are you gonna go?” Ned asked and Peter tried not to freak out. 

“N-no I can’t go.” Peter said trying to calm himself down. 

“Why not and you can’t leave me alone with Flash!” Ned whined and Peter paused again reminded that Flash his old high school bully was here. 

“Okay I’ll go.” Peter said and Ned celebrated. Peter dreaded going but he was Spider-Man he could do this and he needed to be there for Ned, also Tony in his past life didn’t die yet so there was no reason this Tony would be anything like his last mentor, Peter concluded trying to calm himself and hoping that was true. 

Peter missed Mark and hoped he was okay. Maybe Mark was fine I mean he wouldn’t remember him anyway. Peter thought sadly remembering how broken up Mark was about his death. 

“Hey you alright?” Ned asked and Peter nodded. 

“Yeah I just remembered something.” Peter said and promised himself he would do some research later tonight. Wait did he even have his powers? Was he still Spider-Man? Peter asked himself and was determined to find out. 

~~~~~

In chemistry class Peter got out his notebook and was filled with relief seeing the formulas for his web fluid. Only on 2.5 though hmm he needed to change that. Peter nodded and looked in his hidden draw seeing the chemical mixture for his webs. 

~~~~~

Peter looked in his backpack and laughed seeing his first suit that he made. Man he missed this. Peter got on the suit and went Spider-Manning for a bit enjoying every second of it and even stopped a car crash saving a bus full of people. 

~~~~~

Peter snuck in at his house and hid his suit then started doing research. Peter found out that Supernatural was still a show but just not that far yet. Peter also found out that it was just five months since his uncle died and since the Oscorp field trip. 

Peter also found out that Tony stopped making weapons after the incident in Afghanistan. Huh that was different maybe this Tony was more peaceful that his last mentor. Maybe the field trip tomorrow wasn’t going to be that bad. 

One question he still didn’t get answered though. What about Fisk? Peter tried to get information about his question but came up with nothing. Peter deflated realizing he didn’t have his place in the tunnels yet and Ned and MJ still didn’t know he was Spider-Man. Peter sighed sadly and then remembered there field trip tomorrow so he went to bed. 

~~~~~~

Peter whimpered terrified as Tony shocked him again. 

“No! Stop!” Peter yelled out scared and started crying getting shocked again. Peter woke with a start breathing heavily the memories of his past life still haunting him as he felt around his throat relived to not have the collar on anymore. 

Peter cried and looked at the time. 

“Three Fifty one.” Peter said sighing and wiping away his tears. Peter shook his head trying to make the memories go away and wiped away his tears again. Peter tried sleeping but the memories got so bad he couldn’t fall asleep. Peter cried again just wanting the memories to go away. 

Peter looked at the time again and just started getting ready to go to school with his signed permission slip. Peter got to school and greeted Ned happily trying to forget everything they have been through in his past life. 

They turned in their permission slips in and then went on the bus. 

“He penis Parker.” Flash called out and Peter sighed not missing this. 

“What do you want Flash.” Peter said sighing in annoyance. Flash looked taken aback and Peter froze. Peter forgot that he wasn’t supposed to stand up to Flash. 

“What I want Penis is to see you break.” Flash said and Peter acted weak but just mentally sighed already knowing Flash was just taking out his anger on him. Flash shoved him into the seat and Peter didn’t fight back. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said hoping Flash would just leave him alone. 

“Yeah you better be sorry Parker.” Flash said and then left him alone. Peter sighed relived and wishing he was back in his past life where Flash finally grew up and apologized to him. 

Peter shook his head out of the memory and then sighed as they started going over the rules. They all got off the bus and went into Stark Industries Peter only feeling a little intimidated by the building. 

The Avengers Tower was actually one of his favorite spots to perch on but it wasn’t the Avengers Tower yet and Peter sighed entering with the rest of his class. They had a routine tour checking out the lower level labs and stuff and it was cool Peter only flinching at the name of Tony once. 

“Now a special guest speaker.” The tour guide said and Peter felt himself fill with dread not wanting to even see Tony Stark. They all sat down and Peter stayed in the back as far from Stark as he could as he walked on stage and started answering questions. 

Peter was glad to be ignored most of the time and he closed his eyes trying to forget the memories of Stark torturing him and he got lost in a memory of Jensen and Jared. 

Ned nudged him and Peter opened his eyes snapping back from the memory and looking at Ned confused and then he realized everyone was staring at him. 

“W-What?” Peter said stuttering slightly under the stares of everyone. 

“What’s your name?” Tony asked and Peter looked at him confused. 

“P-Peter... Parker.” Peter said hesitantly and Tony sighed. 

“Care to tell me Mr. Parker why you were sleeping?” Tony asked and Peter half expected to get shocked right then and there and instinctively put a hand to his throat reminding himself he didn’t have the collar on. 

“I couldn’t sleep last night, I’m sorry.” Peter said feeling guilty. 

“Okay.” Tony said and then asked a chemistry question and Peter answered it quickly remembering he did a paper over this subject in his past life in college. Wait college... Peter blushed remembering he wasn’t supposed to know this yet as Tony looked at him impressed. 

“You are correct Mr. Parker.” Tony said and Peter looked down blushing in embarrassment. 

“Really?” Peter asked and Tony nodded and Peter nodded awkwardly. 

“You’re dismissed.” Tony said to everyone and left the room and Peter sighed in relief. Peter went out with the rest of his class but Mr. Harrington called him over. Peter really didn’t want to get in trouble, Flash even taunted him about it. Peter nervously approached Mr. Harrington then froze seeing Tony right beside him. 

Peter tried not to panic as he slowly made his way over trying not to freak out. Peter stopped by Mr. Harrington keeping a good four or five feet between him and Tony. 

“That was a college level question Mr. Parker I’m impressed.” Tony said and Peter looked at the ground refusing to look at Tony. 

“I would like to offer you an internship.” Tony said and Peter shook his head. 

“N-no M-mister Stark I’m good.” Peter stuttered not wanting to be anywhere near Tony Stark. Tony looked at him confused and stepped towards him and Peter stepped back scared the memories still playing over in his head. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked and Peter nodded closing his eyes and cursing in his head. Tony touched him and Peter flinched back opening his eyes and looking at Tony terrified and immediately put his hand to his throat reminding himself that he didn’t have it on and Tony couldn’t shock him. Tony looked at him with pity and Peter looked away shivering in fear and keeping his distance from Tony. 

“Who hurt you?” Peter heard Tony whisper and Peter held his tongue and tried to calm his breathing. 

“I got to go.” Peter said and left going outside and running into an alley trying to calm down. Peter rubbed his throat where the collar previously was and tried to calm down repeatedly saying. 

“He can’t hurt you anymore.” Peter calmed down trying to think of his memories with Jared, Jensen, Misha, and Mark. Peter calmed down sighing in relief and then opened his eyes and almost panicked again. 

“T-Tony...” Peter yelled scared and Tony put his hands up in surrender. 

“Hey it’s okay I won’t hurt you I just came to check if you were okay.” Tony said and Peter did the breathing exercise Mark taught him closing his eyes then opening them still seeing Tony but Peter was more calm. 

Peter didn’t see any malice or ill intentions in Tony’s eyes so he reminded himself this wasn’t the same Tony so he calmed down. 

“S-sorry.” Peter said embarrassed he just had a panic attack. 

“It’s not your fault it’s okay.” Tony said and rested crouching down to Peter’s level. 

“Wanna talk about it?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head knowing telling his torturer what was happening was a bad idea. 

“Who was it?” Tony asked and Peter kept silent biting the inside of his cheek and looking away from Tony. 

“Can I touch you?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head backing up against the wall his panic getting the best of him. 

“Okay I won’t touch you it’s okay you’re okay.” Tony said and Peter started crying quietly. Tony tried his best to comfort Peter but Peter just shivered under his words. Tony backed up and got a good four or five feet between them and Peter finally calmed down wiping away his tears. 

“S-sorry.” Peter said again and Tony looked at him sadly. 

“It’s not your fault.” Tony said and then sighed looking at Peter and then the ground. 

“I’m sorry for reminding you of whoever made you like this.” Tony said and Peter chuckled looking up at Tony and smiling a little. 

“It’s not your fault.” Peter said and really looked at Tony and didn’t see any of the mean angry person he was before. Tony was younger and nicer. Peter smiled at him and Tony finally looked up looking at Peter. 

“We good now?” Tony asked and Peter nodded getting up. 

“So about that internship... you still not going to take it?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head 

“I can’t I got school and homework. Plus my part time...” Peter said and then shut up remembering he didn’t have a part time job yet. 

“You have a part time job?” Tony asked and Peter cursed silently. 

“No.” Peter said and then walked towards his class as they were waiting by the bus. Tony sighed and let him go worried about him and his family and had a million more questions as to who he was and what his story was. 

Peter sighed relived that Tony let him go and got on the bus with his fellow classmates heading back to school. Peter was bombarded with questions by his classmates about what happened and Peter just ignored them and stayed silent and they soon stopped asking seeing that he wasn’t going to answer. 

~~~~~

Peter got home and started trying to advance his suit and webs but he didn’t have the material so he just stuck with his old stuff and enjoyed it a bit. 

~~~One month later~~~

Peter watched Supernatural keeping up with the show just to see Jensen and Jared again and sometimes Misha and Mark. Peter also advanced his webs enough to 3.0 which was the best he could do with the materials and time he had. 

Peter never got around to advancing his suit not having time and the materials yet. Peter tried finding the empty track he had his last base in and worked on building it to what it was before but just got done with the blueprints. 

Peter sighed as he started coding trying to build his AI Karen again but his computer was slow and he wasn’t making much progress with everything he still had to do to be back in tip top Spider-Man shape. 

Peter sighed tiredly and went to sleep. Peter still had nightmares of his past life and his death and watching Mark cry over his dead body, but they were getting better. 

Peter still had to deal with Flash but it wasn’t as bad as he remembered. Peter didn’t see Ironman when he was out Spider-Manning so that was a relief. 

Peter came home one night and saw a really fancy car in the parking lot and that confused Peter a lot. 

“Hey May.” Peter said putting down his backpack and an old keyboard he found in the trash. 

“Hey, how was school today?” May asked and Peter went around to the kitchen. 

“Okay there’s this crazy car parked outside.” Peter said and then looked towards May and saw Tony sitting right beside her and Peter almost panicked backing up slightly. 

“Oh Mr. Parker.” Tony said holding a no doubt burnt date loaf. 

“Umm.” Peter said awkwardly trying not to panic and shivered in fear slightly. 

“What What are you doing here?” Peter said trying to calm himself down. 

“You’ve been getting my emails right?” Tony asked and Peter was beyond confused but went with it. 

“Y-yeah?” Peter stuttered trying not to be afraid of him. 

“You didn’t tell me about the grant.” May said and Peter glared at Tony. 

“The September foundation.” Tony said and Peter just nodded trying not to anger him. 

“Yeah remember when you applied? I approved. So now we’re in business.” Tony said and Peter agreed reluctantly just wanting Tony out of his house. 

“You didn’t tell me. Are you keeping secrets from me?” May said and Peter made up an excuse not wanting May to be mad. 

“What I apply for?” Peter asked still nervous around him. 

“That’s why I came to hash it out.” Tony said and Peter closed his eyes and hiding his face in his hand. 

“Can I have five minutes with him?” Tony asked and Peter tried not to freak out as they walked to his room. 

“Don’t touch me.” Peter said his spider sense going off warning him of Tony’s hand about to touch his shoulder. 

“Okay.” Tony said and took his hand away remembering their last meeting. 

“What are you doing here because I definitely did not apply for your.” Peter said as they stepped into his room and Tony closed the door behind them. 

“Nah uh me first.” Tony interrupted him and Peter looked at him confused. 

“Quick question of the rhetorical variety.” Tony said pulling out his phone and showing a video of Spider-Man and Peter tried to stay calm. 

“That’s you right?” Tony said and Peter stared at the video of him swinging around. 

“N-no.” Peter said denying it not wanting a repeat of last time. 

“Yeah.” Tony said and looked at the video and Peter started to panic. 

“Look at you go. Wow, nice catch! 3000 pounds 40 miles an hour. It’s not easy, you got mad skills.” Tony said closing the video and walking towards him and Peter went past him just wanting to ignore him. 

“That’s all on YouTube right? I mean that’s where you found that did you know it’s all fake it’s all done on the computer. It’s like that video” Peter said trying to get the idea that he was Spider-Man out of Tony’s mind. 

“Yeah yeah oh you mean like those UFO’s over Phoenix?” Tony said and Peter sighed in relief. 

“Exactly!” Peter said and then he looked to Tony and saw him opening up his trap door. 

“What have we here?” Tony asked as his suit fell down and Peter panicked grabbing it and hiding it in his laundry basket. 

“It’s Uhh.” Peter said nervously breathing out trying to calm down. 

“So you’re the Spiderling, crime fighting Spider, you’re Spider boy?” Tony said calmly and Peter stared at him and then saw he wasn’t angry and gave up. 

“Spider-Man.” Peter corrected him and closed his eyes just waiting for Tony to strangle him or something. He opened his eyes after a few seconds hesitantly and saw Tony looking him at confused. 

“Y-you’re not mad?” Peter asked stuttering and Tony frowned at him. 

“I’m not mad, kid.” Tony said looking at him worriedly. 

“Y-you know I was actually having a really good day today.” Peter said stepping away from Tony and Tony picked up his suit examining it. Peter told him how his day was and tried not to remember the last time Tony found out who he was. 

“Who else knows? Anybody?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head. 

“Not yet.” Peter said and Tony tilted his head. 

“Yet?” Tony asked and Peter bit his tongue. 

“N-nothing.” Peter said dismissively. 

“You know what I think is cool? This webbing.” Tony said picking up a cartridge of his web fluid and threw it at him and Peter caught it. 

“Tensile strength is off the charts who manufactured that?” Tony asked and Peter sighed 

“I did.” Peter said truthfully and throwing the cartridge back in the bin. 

“Climbing walls. How are you doing that? Adhesive gloves?” Tony said examining the suit again. 

“It’s a long story.” Peter said looking down.

“I was-“ 

“Lordy can you even see in these?!” Tony said and Peter sighed taking the suit from him. 

“I- I can see in those you know whenever whatever happened happened my senses have been dialed up to 11.” Peter said justifying his design for his suit. 

“Plus I haven’t had enough time to upgrade it.” Peter said sighing and Tony looked at him impressed. 

“You were going to upgrade it?” Tony said and that peaked his interest. 

“Yes but I have so much other stuff to do I just don’t have the materials yet or the time to...” Peter trailed off realizing he was saying too much. 

“Don’t stop tell me more.” Tony said and Peter blushed embarrassed. 

“I already have some designs I wanted to eventually make.” Peter said getting out his notebook and handed it to Tony letting him see all his designs. 

“Wow this is impressive Parker.” Tony said impressed and wowed by all the math and work he put into the suits and that even had suit designs for cloaking and it was so advanced Tony was amazed. 

“This is amazing Peter.” Tony said and Peter took the notebook back. 

“Yeah thanks.” Peter said closing his eyes remembering all the different suits he made and the details. Peter shook his head opening his eyes and then putting his notebook away. 

“Well I was gonna offer my design for your suit but you seem to have that handled.” Tony said utterly impressed and in awe of Peter. 

“I just don’t have the resources.” Peter said and Tony lit up. 

“I could get you the resources we could make some of your ideas. Plus I was working on a suit for you...” Tony said blushing embarrassed that Peter’s designs were so more advanced than his own. 

“Really? That’s awesome!” Peter said excitedly. 

“Uh I also was gonna ask you to come to Germany.” Tony said awkwardly. 

“Germany?” Peter said puzzled. 

“Well I wanted to ask for your help, actually.” Tony said suddenly feeling like Peter deserved his respect. 

“My help?” Peter asked and narrowed his eyes at Tony. 

“Yes I need help catching Steve I just want to stop him from tearing the Avengers apart.” Tony said and Peter nodded. 

“Okay I will help.” Peter said and Tony sighed in relief. 

“Thanks.” Tony said and Peter chuckled a tiny bit 

“Wanna join me? Come to the Tower and work on your suit?” Tony asked and Peter lit up. 

“That would be awesome Mr. Stark.” Peter said not wanting to call him Tony. 

“Okay great.” Tony said and nodded leaving the room. 

“Don’t tell aunt May.” Peter warned and Tony nodded. 

~~~~~

Peter was thrilled to work on his suit but being in the tower again scared him a bit. Peter calmed down a bit when working with Mr. Stark because it was different and weird Peter didn’t have to hide anything. 

“Why do you know your way around the lab so much?” Tony asked under his breath looking at Peter work and seeing him know exactly how everything worked and where everything was. Peter froze hearing Tony and stopped what he was doing. ‘Super hearing darn it.’ Tony thought seeing Peter freeze. 

“I learn fast.” Peter said and then continued working and Tony looked at him puzzled. ‘Right. It’s like he’s done this before’ Tony thought watching Peter work. 

“Are you going to keep staring or are you going to help me?” Peter asked and Tony looked down, embarrassed he was caught staring. 

“Uh I’ll help.” Tony said trying not to sound too dumb in front of the genius that was Peter Parker. Tony tried to keep up with Peter’s math and equations but the math Peter was doing, he never saw before. Tony then recognized some code he was doing. 

“You’re making an AI?!” Tony said seriously impressed and saw that it was just as advanced as what Tony made for Jarvis. 

“Yeah.” Peter said and Tony stopped him. 

“I already made an AI for you I just didn’t want to tell you yet.” Tony said stopping Peter from typing. Peter did stop and looked at Tony unimpressed. 

“You tell me this now?” Peter said glaring at him and Tony shrunk under his glare. 

“S-sorry I just thought...” Tony trailed off realizing whatever he said would be insulting Peter’s intelligence and maturity. 

“That what?” Peter said and Tony shivered under his gaze. 

“I-I’m s-sorry.” Tony said feeling ashamed. Peter chuckled quietly and smiled at Tony. 

“It’s alright just tell me next time.” Peter said enjoying the look on Tony’s face. Tony nodded smiling and brought up the works for the AI he was making for Peter. 

“Thanks Tony this saves a lot of time.” Peter said and then started altering the AI Tony made and Tony felt a little insulted but saw that Peter was just making it better and Tony felt ashamed again. Why was this kid so smart! Peter made Tony feel dumb and that was a very difficult task. 

“Can we at least keep the colors?” Tony asked seeing Peter alter more parts of the original suit Tony made. 

“Yeah we can keep the colors.” Peter said and Tony smiled just glad he could keep part of the suit still his present to Peter. Tony then remembered a protocol he had installed in the suit and quickly tried to remove it not wanting to offend Peter anymore but Peter found it. 

“What’s this?” Peter said sounding angry and Tony shivered in fear. 

“I- I didn’t know how... I was just being precautious I thought you were new to this stuff...” Tony stuttered and Peter glared at him. 

“Training Wheels Protocol?” Peter said offended then remembered he was just 15 at the moment but Peter still glared at Tony in Peter’s mind he was still 29. 

“I was gonna remove it...” Tony said and in a few keystrokes the protocol disappeared. 

“There it’s gone...” Tony said and Peter sighed. 

“I get it Tony stop looking like you ruined your chance of me helping you.” Peter said and Tony chuckled feeling embarrassed. 

“Okay.” Tony said and then went into the code and removed any other embarrassing titles and changed them. Peter chuckled seeing what Tony was doing and Tony felt embarrassed and ashamed but just kept what he was doing. 

“It’s alright Mr. Stark.” Peter said and Tony sighed feeling a bit better. 

~~~~~

“Underoos!” Tony called out and Peter flipped in stealing Cap’s shield and landing perfectly. 

“Nice job kid.” Tony said and Peter smiled. 

“Thanks.” Peter said and smiled at Steve. 

“Captain, big fan Spider-Man.” Peter introduced himself actually seeing Steve for the first time. 

“Hey everyone.” Peter said nervously. Tony sighed at his fanboying and remembering that Peter was still just a kid. Tony went on with his speech and Peter felt his spider sense go off. 

“Guys something is happening?!” Peter said confused and then got knocked back by a tiny dude that turned huge and stole Cap’s shield back. 

~~~~~ 

The fight went pretty much the same in the movie Peter only fighting slightly better. 

~~~after Peter got hit by huge Lang~~~

“Hey kid.” Tony said and Peter backed up scared backing away from Tony disoriented. 

“Please don’t put the collar back on please!” Peter pleaded looking at Tony with fear. 

“Collar?” Tony looked at the kid confused and then noticed his eyes were glazed like he was stuck in a memory and Tony looked at him sadly and tried to calm him down. 

“Hey it’s okay you’re okay.” Tony said trying to get Peter back to the present. 

“You’re at the airport with the Avengers okay and we were fighting a huge guy.” Tony said slightly confused about the situation but hoped explaining it would bring Peter back and it thankfully did. 

“Mr. Stark?” Peter said looking at Tony confused and trying to calm down. 

“I’m here Peter it’s okay you’re safe. There’s no collar you’re at the airport remember.” Tony said and Peter collapsed in relief. 

“I’m sorry Mr. Stark.” Peter said feeling he let down the team and Tony watched as Steve and Bucky got to the hanger but it was okay as long as Peter was safe. 

“It’s okay kid, just stay down don’t scare me like that.” Tony said and then went after the jet. Peter sighed and stayed down as Tony instructed too tired and injured to do anything else. 

~~~After the whole Civil War~~~

Peter returned to Avengers Tower as Spider-Man and just perched on the rails of the roof looking out at all the city. 

“Hey Spider-Man.” Tony said and Peter fell off, catching himself barely and then walked his way back up and stood on the opposite side of the rails. 

“Hey Mr. Stark.” Peter greeted and looked at the panicked Tony. 

“Are you okay?” Peter asked and Tony glared at him still trying to catch his breath. 

“Don’t do that!” Tony said and Peter chuckled. 

“Alright I’m sorry.” Peter said and Tony sighed stressed. 

“Geez kid. You’re gonna give me a heart attack.” Tony said and Peter smiled. 

“Aww does the-.” Peter cut himself off remembering Tony wasn’t his enemy and they didn’t do that in this life. 

“Sorry.” Peter said and shut his trap. 

“What were you gonna call me it sounded like you were gonna tease me for something?” Tony said confused and Peter was glad he had his mask still on because he was blushing in embarrassment. 

“I was but then I remembered you don’t know me that well and we don’t do that...” ‘anymore’ Peter whispered the last part hoping Tony didn’t hear. 

“Hmm” Tony hummed thinking and looked at Peter utterly confused. 

“Peter can I ask you a question?” Tony asked and Peter scoffed. 

“You just did.” Peter said and Tony sighed frustrated. 

“Can I ask what happened to you?” Tony asked and Peter tensed up. 

“I got bit by a radioactive spider now I have superpowers.” Peter said and Tony sighed sadly. 

“You know that’s not what I was asking.” Tony said and Peter sighed closing his eyes and remembering what happened in his past life then opened them flinching at the face of Tony angry. Peter looked to Tony and sighed sadly. 

“Okay let’s talk.” Peter said going on the right side of the rails so he couldn’t fall off then sat on the edge looking out on the city and Tony sat beside him. 

“There was this guy who looked like you who abused me.” Peter said and Tony nodded silently urging him to continue. 

“He put this shock collar on me and I couldn’t get it off...” Peter tried not to cry remembering that wretched collar. 

“He shocked me made me do whatever he wanted.” Peter said remembering all the times Tony shocked him. 

“He beat me and shocked me whenever I tried to fight back.” Peter continued getting lost in the memories. 

“He kissed me he wouldn’t get off so I made him angry and he just beat me up.” Peter said and shivered remembering it all. 

“That stupid collar. He...” Peter whimpered trying not to cry. 

“I ran away once when he left me unattended I got the collar off I thought I was free.” Peter said and Tony listened intently. 

“He found me six years later put that stupid collar on me again and drugged me. I lost my family, my friends, everyone.” Peter said crying. Tony looked at Peter in horror. That’s a lot to go through for a kid his age. 

“How did you escape?” Tony asked hesitantly. 

“My friend saved me.” Peter said remembering how Mark cried over his dead body. 

“But he’s gone now too.” Peter said crying and pulling his knees up to his chest. Tony looked at him horrified that he had to go through that and felt himself feeling guilty for asking and making him remember the horrors of the past. 

“I still have nightmares.” Peter said and Tony looked at him with sadness and understanding. 

“I’m sorry I remind you of that guy.” Tony said sadly realizing he was the one Peter was afraid of because he looked like this other guy. 

“It’s alright you’re not him.” Peter reminded himself and calmed down a bit still trying to move on. 

“What happened to the guy?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head. 

“I don’t remember I think he... he died.” Peter said burying his old mentor mentally. Peter the looked up and smiled. 

“He’s gone.” Peter said and crying in relief. 

“Mr. Stark he’s dead.” Peter said smiling and Tony looked at him only a little freaked out as to why Peter was celebrating this person’s death. 

“You are not him.” Peter said and Tony smiled feeling a bit better that Peter realized that. 

“You’re good?” Tony asked a little unsure what this meant for Peter. 

“Yeah I’m really good.” Peter said hugging him and Tony freaked out not expecting to be hugged. 

“Oh sorry.” Peter said letting Tony go. 

“Nah it’s alright.” Tony said and hugged Peter and Peter hugged back happily. Peter felt the arc reactor and let go trying not to freak out Tony’s hold a little too familiar. Tony noticed Peter tense up. Tony frowned at him. 

“I still remind you of him?” Tony asked sadly and Peter nodded hesitantly. 

“I’m sorry.” Peter said and Tony looked at him with pity. 

“Nah it’s alright... wanna work in the lab maybe work on your suit while I work on mine?” Tony offered and Peter nodded following Tony to the lab. 

~~~~~

“How are you so smart?” Tony asked admiring Peter and actually interested in his work. 

“I read a lot.” Peter said and Tony sighed. 

“Then why aren’t you in college what are you still doing at Midtown Tech?” Tony asked and Peter sighed. 

“My friends are there plus I don’t want to be 15 and going to a school where everybody else is older than me.” Peter said and Tony scoffed. 

“I did you could too.” Tony said not really working anymore and just watching Peter work. 

“I told you Tony I have friends.” Peter said and Tony smiled. 

“I like it when you call me Tony why don’t you do it more often?” Tony asked smiling at Peter and Peter shook his head smiling. 

“My deepest apologies Mr. Stark.” Peter said and Tony whined. 

“Why do you insist on calling me that.” Tony whined lying down on the sofa they had in there. 

“Because Mr. Stark it reminds me you are not the Tony who hurt me.” Peter said and Tony eyes widened. 

“He even had my name!” Tony said glaring at the ceiling wishing he could just beat whoever hurt Peter even if he was already dead. 

“Your first name. He was a very angry and mean Tony.” Peter said stopping for a moment to look at Tony who was glaring at the ceiling and then glanced over to Peter smiling. 

“Wish I could just beat him up make him pay for what he did to you.” Tony said and Peter almost laughed, the irony of it hilarious. 

“Kinda hard to make a dead man pay.” Peter said when Tony looked at him weirdly when he laughed. 

“Yeah.” Tony sighed and Peter smiled at how protective Tony has become of him. 

“You kinda remind me of Jensen now.” Peter said smiling and Tony tilted his head adorably. 

“Who was Jensen?” Tony asked rolling over and lying down on his stomach propping up his head with his arms. 

“He was like a father figure to me and helped hide me away, you know.” Peter said and Tony nodded resting his head on his arms. 

“Why aren’t you working?” Peter asked and Tony looked up at him. 

“I just needed a break from trying to catch up to your genius level.” Tony said looking at Peter fondly. Peter chuckled hiding his work away and then smiled at Tony. 

“Well would you like to get lunch because I’m starving.” Peter suggested and Tony smiled getting up. 

“Lunch sounds perfect!” Tony said walking out of the lab and Peter followed him. 

“How old are you again?” Tony asked and Peter sighed 

“Mentally, 29. Physically, 15.” Peter said and that drove Tony crazy. 

“What does that even mean!” Tony said stressed. 

“Yes.” Peter said and Tony whined pouting. 

“That’s not an answer.” Tony said huffing frustrated. Peter smiled and they made sandwiches eating together peacefully talking about Peter’s work Spider-Manning and what Tony was doing as Ironman and lots of other random stuff. 

~~~~~

Years passed and Peter turned 18 having the time of his life and having to deal with Fisk again. This time Tony offered to help him and he did. Tony and Peter fought together and defeating Doctor Octavias was so much easier the second time around and Tony even helped keep Sable off of him. 

~~~~~

Tony started acting strange. Peter noticed the difference and Peter was a little worried. 

“What’s wrong?” Peter asked getting to the point one day as Tony again avoided eye contact and looked away from him. 

“I hate myself.” Tony said closing his eyes and biting his lip. 

“Why do you hate yourself?” Peter asked putting a comforting hand on Tony’s shoulder. Tony started crying and hid his face in his hands. 

“Tony what’s wrong?” Peter asked worried and Tony wiped away his tears blushing in embarrassment. 

“It’s not fair!” Tony yelled out burying his head in his knees. 

“What’s not fair?” Peter asked confused. 

“I hate myself.” Tony said again not looking at Peter. 

“You know you can tell me anything?” Peter said and Tony shook his no. 

“I can’t.” Tony said hiding his face again. 

“Just tell me.” Peter said and Tony broke. 

“I remember.” Tony said and Peter backed up scared. 

“I remember torturing you.” Tony said crying and Peter backed up further ready to run. 

“I’m sorry! I’m so sorry!” Tony cried out sobbing into his knees. 

“I remember and I keep having urges to do it again.” Tony said crying telling the whole truth and Peter looked at him sadly. Peter hesitantly approached Tony and Tony looked up at him still crying. 

“It’s okay Tony I understand.” Peter said crouching down to Tony’s level and looking at him in the eyes their faces just inches apart. Tony shamefully kissed Peter crying the whole time not allowing himself to feel the joy of kissing Peter. Peter kissed back gently then separated from Tony and backed up scared again. 

“Are you going to lock me up again, shock me, make me do whatever you want...” Peter asked nervously crying too, scared. 

“No I won’t! I won’t hurt you Peter!” Tony yelled, shamefully putting his head down. 

“You already made the collar.” Peter said holding it up and Tony flinched crying and feeling so shameful. 

“Don’t put it on.” Tony said and Peter put it down. 

“I wasn’t planning to.” Peter said. 

“Don’t let me have it. Don’t let me make more!” Tony pleaded still crying not wanting to hurt Peter. 

“Okay.” Peter said and then destroyed the collar breaking the lock. 

“I’m sorry I’m so sorry!” Tony said and Peter sighed. 

“I know.” Peter said and put and hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Tony.” Peter said and Tony looked up at him still crying. 

“It’s okay I know you could never hurt me.” Peter said smiling and Tony rested his head on Peter’s shoulder. 

“But I did. I hurt you so badly. I gave you nightmares. I killed you.” Tony said crying sadly. Peter only shivered slightly and then hugged Tony and Tony hugged back. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said again crying into Peter’s shoulder. 

“I forgive you.” Peter said snuggling into Tony’s neck and Tony cried harder holding himself back from his sinful urges. The memory of when he humped himself against Peter fresh in his mind. 

“Don’t.” Peter said feeling Tony move kissing at his neck lightly. Tony stopped himself bowing his head ashamed. 

“This isn’t you Tony.” Peter said backing up a bit. 

“I know but I can’t stop myself I want you.” Tony said ashamed and Peter sighed. 

“Okay some rules if I say stop you stop.” Tony looked at him confused but nodded. 

“Also don’t shock me to hard.” Peter said getting the broken collar on and Tony looked at him horrified. 

“No I won’t shock you.” Tony said and Peter sighed. 

“I know you Tony.” Peter said and Tony grit his teeth feeling more ashamed. 

“Also the collar stays unlocked.” Peter said and Tony nodded. 

“Couldn’t lock it if you wanted.” Peter said and Tony nodded. 

“Can I Please.” Tony said his urges getting to him. 

“Slowly.” Peter said and Tony fell letting his urges take over and he kissed Peter slowly letting Peter hold him back if necessary. Tony shocked him lightly making Peter whimper and Tony was ashamed to say he loved it. Peter kissed back letting himself enjoy it this time round and he loved it as well. 

Peter woke up breathing heavily and in shock. What the heck. Peter shook his head sighing and then got up to go see Tony. 

~~~~~ 

“Peter What are you doing here?” Tony asked letting him in through the window. 

“Do you remember?” Peter asked and Tony tilted his head confused. 

“Remember What exactly?” Tony said utterly confused. Peter sighed in relief and then collapsed on the floor and Tony looked at him worriedly. 

“Are you okay?” Tony asked. 

“Yeah I’m great.” Peter said and Tony sighed. 

“Are you going to sleep on my floor or...” Tony trailed off completely confused as to why Peter just decided to drop in. 

“Kid you are scaring me do you need medical attention?” Tony asked getting more worried as Peter just lied there. 

“No I’m fine.” Peter said standing up then jumping out the window and Tony looked as he left shocked. 

“Okay...” Tony said and then went back to bed confused and just puzzled in general. 

~~~~~

Peter sighed watching Supernatural, missing Mark, Jensen, Jared, and Misha. 

“Whatcha watching?” Tony asked entering the room. 

“Supernatural.” Peter replied simply watching as The Men of Letters came in and Peter winced remembering how he was there in his past life with them. 

“I miss them...” Peter said quietly and sighing in disappointment. 

“Miss who?” Tony asked. 

“My friends and family.” Peter said watching as Mark playing Crowley came into the scene. 

“You used to watch this show with them?” Tony asked and Peter nodded missing Mark the most. 

“You never told me about your family... what were they like?” Tony asked and Peter sighed smiling as Jensen and Jared played Sam and Dean. 

“I had two dads and they were so funny and they were the best. I had two uncles and uncle Mark took care of me the most while My dad’s were working. My other uncle he was really funny he used to wear this brown shaggy trench coat all the time and we would always joke about it. My friends were all so nice and they played music together and I even got to learn to play the guitar.” Peter said lost in his memories of the cast. 

“I even had an older brother! But I don’t think he liked me that much we never got along that well.” Peter said remembering how Alexander always looked at him coldly and pushed him around. 

“I think he was just jealous though.” Peter said comparing how the cast treated Alexander and how the cast treated him. 

“Y-you were adopted?” Tony said confused remembering the file on Peter and how his real parents died and was living with his aunt May. 

“Well kinda yeah they adopted me into their family and I became a part of it.” Peter said happily remembering all the good times he had with them. 

“But I thought you used to live with your aunt May?” Tony said puzzled. 

“I Uh... well it was...” Peter didn’t have an answer for Tony. 

“I wasn’t always with my aunt May.” Peter said and Tony nodded. 

“What happened to your family?” Tony asked. 

“He did.” Peter said being vague. Tony frowned remembering the story Peter told him. 

“He took me away from them and killed them.” Peter said tearing up knowing that they might as well be dead because none of the cast in this new life even knew he existed. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said feeling bad for bringing it up. 

“It’s fine anymore questions?” Peter asked and Tony bit his lip not wanting to ask but did anyway. 

“You said your friend saved you how did that happen?” Tony asked and Peter sighed trying to make up a lie. 

“He killed him and my friend killed him back. I got to run away again after that.” Peter said smiling sadly remembering how sad Mark was when Peter died. 

“He couldn’t take it anymore.” Peter said quietly remembering how Mark sobbed saying he was sorry for ending him. 

“I don’t blame him for it though I understand.” Peter said quietly and Tony looked at him confused but nodded anyway. 

“Right.” Tony said super confused. Peter shook his head focusing on the present again. 

“It’s in the past.” Peter said sighing. 

“That reminds me how old were you when all of this was happening?” Tony asked confused because the timeline in Tony’s head didn’t make sense. 

“I think I was 22 when Tony caught me.” Peter said and Tony looked at him baffled and even more confused. 

“But you’re not even... your still 18...” Tony said and Peter cursed out loud looking to Tony. 

“Uhhh I may have lied before.” Peter said sighing and just wanting to tell Tony the truth. 

“About what?” Tony asked confused. 

“About what happened... my family didn’t die... I did, Tony killed me.” Peter admitted and Tony looked at him baffled and confused. 

“This is your second life?” Tony asked and Peter nodded. 

“You mean I was the person who tortured you.” Tony concluded and Peter looked down. 

“Y-yeah you hated me.” Peter said and Tony looked at him horrified. 

“I’m sorry...” Tony said sadly not knowing what he did to Peter in Peter’s past life. 

“It’s not your fault he is not you Tony.” Peter said and Tony nodded but still felt guilty. 

“But you’re Spider-Man how could I have trapped you?” Tony asked and Peter sighed. 

“Vibranium shock collar.” Peter said glaring at Tony. 

“Oh...” Tony said feeling more guilty even though he didn’t remember doing anything to Peter. 

“How long?” Tony asked and Peter tilted his confused. 

“How long did I hurt you?” Tony asked and Peter shook his head. 

“Tony don’t do this to yourself. It wasn’t you.” Peter said 

“just answer the question.” Tony said and Peter bit the inside of his cheek. 

“No. Tony it was my past life, you are not the same person.” Peter said and Tony sighed “you are not the same person.” Peter reassured. 

“Right.” Tony said nodding but still felt unbelievably guilty for what his past self did to Peter. 

“I’m sorry.” Tony said and Peter shook his head. 

“You don’t have anything to be sorry for.” Peter said hugging Tony. Tony hugged back carefully and sighed sadly. 

“You should leave me.” Tony said pushing Peter away. 

“No, Tony I won’t leave you.” Peter said and Tony closed his eyes. 

“Why not!? You’re terrified of me! I killed you!” Tony pointed out feeling disgusted with himself. 

“No, Tony did... you Mr. Stark, didn’t do anything wrong.” Peter said hating that Tony was this broken over what he didn’t do. 

“Why won’t you just run away leave me alone?” Tony asked crying now. 

“Because you didn’t-“ 

“Yes I did, I don’t remember it but it was still me! I’m sorry!” Tony sobbed feeling ashamed for how broken Peter was and only blamed himself. 

“Stop it Tony.” Peter said putting a hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Stop blaming yourself.” Peter said and Tony hugged him just happy to have Peter by his side. 

“Thank you” Tony said and Peter smiled. 

“No problem.” Peter said smiling. 

~~~the end happily ever after~~~


	6. Alternatively for Ironman and Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another alternative story MAJOR STONY

Alternatively for Tony and Ironman 

Tony walked into the common room just tired and hungry. 

“Hey Tony.” Steve said noticing Tony enter the room and seeing how not nice he looked. Tony was usually very well kept and always had a bravado about him but right now there was none of that. Tony was wearing loose sweatpants and a T-shirt. His hair was in udder disarray. 

Steve had no idea what to think as he never saw this side of Tony. 

“Hey.” Tony mumbled getting stuff out to make a sandwich. Ironman in the armor came into the room and sighed looking at Tony.

“Tony you better make me one too.” Ironman said sounding angry and Steve frowned. 

“I am don’t worry.” Tony said flinching at the sound of Ironman’s voice. Steve frown only deepened not liking what he was seeing. Steve quickly jumped to the conclusion that Ironman wasn’t treating Tony right and Tony needed saving. 

“Hey can I talk to you for a minute?” Steve asked Tony and Tony looked to Ironman and that made Steve angry. Ironman nodded waving his hand and Tony smiled. 

“Sure Cap let’s talk.” Tony said cheerfully bringing him to another room away from Ironman. Steve frowns at Tony as Tony looks at him confused. 

“Is Ironman treating you right?” Steve asked right away and Tony closed up on himself. 

“Y-yeah.” Tony lies and Steve growled wanting to punch Ironman. 

“Tony he doesn’t deserve you. You can defend yourself.” Steve said angrily and Tony backed up looking at Steve in confusion. 

“Really he treats me right it’s okay.” Tony said calming Steve down and Steve sighed. 

“Okay.” Steve said and they walked back to the kitchen. 

~~~~~~

Steve knocked on the door of the lab and was surprised to see Ironman patching up a wound on Tony. 

“Don’t ever do that again you idiot!” Ironman’s voice came out of the suit angrily. 

“I did fine.” Tony said. 

“No you almost got yourself killed! Next time just let me do the talking okay!” Ironman said and Tony nodded. 

“What happened?” Steve asked entering the room. 

“Nothing just this idiot trying to get himself killed again.” Ironman said cupping Tony’s cheek fondly and ruffling his hair. 

~~~~~~

Ironman hit Tony in the face angrily. 

“You stupid idiot!” Ironman yelled. Tony just gritted his teeth trying to recover. 

“This is why we have problems!” Ironman yelled at him. 

“You useless, worthless, piece of sh*t!” Ironman yelled punching Tony in the face and kicking him when he was on the ground. Tony didn’t fight back knowing he deserved this. Tony winced a particularly hard kick cracking his ribs. 

“Please stop!” Tony yelled, crying out in pain. Ironman gave him one last hard kick before leaving him alone. Tony tried not to cry as he tended to his wounds and then went to the kitchen to get some food. 

~~~~~~

“Tony!” Steve said looking at Tony worriedly. 

“What?” Tony said confused. 

“What happened?” Steve said lightly touching the side of Tony’s face and Tony flinched back. 

“I-it was just a lab accident.” Tony said nervously. Steve hugged him and Tony jerked back his ribs still hurting. 

“Tony?” Steve said confused. 

“I don’t like hugs...” Tony said sheepishly and Steve slid his hand under Tony’s shirt lifting it up and looking at Tony’s bruises. 

“Come here.” Steve said and picked Tony up. Tony held onto Steve confused and panicked as Steve carried him bridal style down the hall. Steve opened up his door and went inside closing the door behind him. He carefully lied Tony down on the bed and then snuggled with him holding him in place. Tony was confused but couldn’t escape Steve’s grasp. Tony wriggled in Steve’s grasp but Steve wasn’t letting him go. 

“Shh it’s okay you’re safe now.” Steve said tiredly holding Tony in place and Tony gave up letting himself get snuggled by Captain America. Steve kissed Tony’s neck and Tony blushed. 

“Oh no.” Tony panicked slightly. Steve was asleep, Steve was kissing Tony in his sleep. Tony concluded quickly as Steve just brought Tony closer kissing his neck softly and Tony shivered blushing. Tony almost yelled out as Steve bit him thrusting up into Tony surprising him. 

“S-Steve.” Tony whispered as Steve continued to kiss him. Okay maybe he was awake. 

“Want me to stop?” Steve asked and Tony blushed getting hard as Steve whispered in his ear. 

“N-no.” Tony said hesitantly and nearly yelped as Steve grabbed him kissing him harder and rubbing himself against Tony. Tony blushed more feeling Steve’s shaft against his. 

“Stop.” Tony said and Steve stopped immediately. 

“Are you okay?” Steve asked and got off of him. 

“No. I just, I can’t, I have Ironman... he will kill me if he finds out I’m cheating on him with Captain America.” Tony said running a hand through his hair. 

“Right... I’m sorry...” Steve said awkwardly blushing. Steve then looked at Tony then remembered why he brought Tony here in the first place. 

“Oh my gosh I’m so sorry I forgot!” Steve said getting up and getting out a first aid kit. Tony just watched Steve confused at first then blushed embarrassed. 

“S-Steve y-you don’t have to. I’m fine.” Tony insisted but Steve wasn’t having it. 

“Take off your shirt.” Steve demanded and Tony sighed but reluctantly followed his directions and let Steve patch him up. 

“Why do you care about what happens to me you barely know me...” Tony said after a bit of silence. 

“Because you’re innocent you don’t deserve to be treated like this.” Steve said and Tony scoffed. 

“I deserve this and so much more...” Tony said looking down sadly. 

“No you don’t!” Steve said frustrated. 

“You don’t deserve any of this and I will kill whoever made you think that.” Steve said protectively and Tony blushed 

“Cap you don’t have to do that.” Tony said leaning against him. 

“You deserve better than Ironman.” Steve said and hugged Tony and Tony almost cried while he hugged back. 

“Thanks Steve.” Tony said and Steve smiled. 

“No problem I will always be here for you.” Steve said kissing him on the cheek and Tony blushed smiling. 

“Can we sleep now?” Tony asked sheepishly and Steve nodded. 

“You want me to sleep on the floor?” Steve asked and Tony shook his head. 

“No don’t sleep on the floor!” Tony said not wanting to kick Steve off of his own bed. 

“Well then scoot over.” Steve said and Tony nodded scooting over so they could both lie down on the bed comfortably. 

“Thank Steve.” Tony said falling asleep exhaustion getting to him. 

“You’re welcome... Tony.” Steve whispered as he saw Tony fall asleep so quickly. Steve sighed fondly then fell asleep himself.


	7. Alternatively for The Next Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yup

and Ironman walked in. 

“Tony it wasn’t your fault it was mine.” Ironman said and Tony looked up at Ironman feeling betrayed. Peter looked to Ironman and freaked out hiding behind Tony. 

“I was the one who hurt Peter.” Ironman said walking over to them collar in hand. 

“S-Stay away from me!” Peter yelled backing up. 

“Ironman stop it haven’t you put the kid through enough.” Tony said feeling betrayed by his other half. 

“I’m sorry Tony and I’m sorry Peter.” Ironman said approaching him and Peter froze his heart filled with fear. Ironman held up the collar and put it around Peter’s neck locking it and Peter panicked pulling at it and then whimpered as Ironman clipped on the chain and grabbed him by the collar and lifted him up. 

“Leave him alone!” Tony said and Ironman shook his head. 

“I’m afraid I can’t do that, Tony.” Ironman said and dragged Peter away to the lab and Peter followed him feeling helpless. Tony went after Ironman and stopped him. 

“Where do you think you’re going with my intern!” Tony yelled angrily and Peter shivered as Ironman answered 

“the lab.” Tony tilted his head confused and followed them to the lab and his eyes widened seeing a panel opening up showing a small room where Ironman could keep Peter. 

“I also changed the engraving.” Ironman said holding up the plate. 

“I’m not Tony Stark anymore.” Ironman said showing the plate that read out. ‘Spidey property of Ironman’. Ironman stuck it on the collar and smiled happily as Peter didn’t fight back. 

“I told you I would find you Spider.” Ironman said tugging at his chain and chaining him to the wall. 

“You’ll always be mine.” Ironman said and kissed Peter softly and Peter didn’t react just sighing in defeat. 

“You know what will happen if you escape and I’m willing to bet you don’t want that to happen again.” Ironman taunted and Peter nodded letting Ironman do whatever he wanted with him. 

“Wow you are such a good boy this time around.” Ironman said and closed the panel sealing Tony off and just leaving Ironman and Peter alone in the room. Ironman then felt himself having a heart attack and opened the panel looking at Tony horrified who held out his arc reactor and crushed It letting the shrapnel get into his heart killing him. Ironman dropped to the floor dead too and they became one person leaving the dead body of Tony Stark still half and half with Ironman. 

Peter looked at Tony horrified and shocked. Tony just killed himself for him. Peter surprisingly broke off the collar easily and tilted his head confused. Tony switched out the collars. Peter jumped out the window and swung away to his apartment realizing what just happened and sighed going to sleep crying. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Ironman closed the panel leaving Peter stuck to the wall in the dark and Peter cried. 

“What the hell Ironman!” Tony yelled at Ironman angrily. 

“I’m sorry Tony.” Ironman said feeling guilty. 

“I have to.” Ironman said and Tony growled. 

“No you don’t let him go!” Tony yelled and Ironman sighed. 

“No, Tony you don’t understand what he did!” Ironman yelled frustrated. 

“What do you mean?” Tony asked confused. 

“He was the one always taunting me and running away he called me a freaking cat and he made me so angry!” Ironman yelled reminded of each fight he had with Spider-Man. 

“He deserves this.” Ironman said and Tony shook his head. 

“He is just a kid you can’t do this to him.” Tony said protectively and Ironman glared at him. 

“He is not a kid and I have to do this to him he deserves it.” Ironman said pressing a button that made the panel see through and watched as Peter cried. 

“He doesn’t deserve this.” Tony said angrily almost to tears too and Ironman looked at Tony worriedly. 

“Let him go or I kill us both.” Tony said holding up an EMP. Ironman’s eyes widened looking at Tony scared. 

“I’ll let him go just please don’t do that.” Ironman said scared. Tony nodded and Ironman sighed defeated. Ironman opened the panel and Peter looked up horrified. 

“Calm down Peter I just came to get you out.” Ironman said admitting defeat and unlocking the collar and slowly taking it off of Peter. Peter looked at Ironman confused and in relief. 

“Stand up.” Ironman said and Peter stood up over joyed. 

“Get out of here.” Ironman said and Peter ran towards Tony hugging him gratefully then ran out the door going back to his apartment. 

“You happy?” Ironman asked sourly. 

“Yes.” Tony said satisfied. 

“I hate you.” Ironman said and Tony smiled. 

“I know.” Tony said cheerfully. 

~~~alternatively~~~

Tony sat next to Peter confused and frowned seeing that he was having a panic attack. 

“Peter.” Tony said but Peter seemed to just freak out more. 

“Okay.” Tony said sitting away from him giving him space and Peter seemed to calm down some. 

“I won’t hurt you.” Tony said quietly looking at Peter in pity. 

“S-sorry.” Peter said calmed down now. 

“It’s not your fault.” Tony said smiling sadly at him. 

“What happened?” Tony asked confused. 

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” Peter said coldly and then Tony rested a hand on Peter’s shoulder and Peter flinched away. Tony didn’t let go though. 

“Tony stop it!” Peter whisper yelled terrified of him. 

“No tell me what happened to you.” Tony said pinning him against the wall and Peter cried. 

“Tony please stop.” Peter pleaded. 

“Not until you tell me.” Tony said and Peter whimpered. 

“I- I got abused okay.” Peter said quietly. 

“Who?” Tony asked whispering in his ear. 

“N-no one.” Peter said and Tony cupped his face kissing him. 

“Tell me who?” Tony said and Peter sighed. 

“You.” Peter said and Tony nodded kissing him again. 

“Yup.” Tony said kissing him more. Peter kissed back angrily and Tony was pleasantly surprised.


	8. Alternatively for Avengers meet their Actors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternatively you know by now. This one isn’t as horrible as the other ones I promise

Tony stepped into the portal and was confused 

“Umm Mr. Stark who is that?” 

“Umm Mr. Downey who is that?” Both Peter and Tom said at the same time. 

‘Mr. Downey’ ‘Mr. Stark?’ Tony and Robert thought confusion clear in the air. 

“Who are you?” Tony and Robert asked at the same time. 

“What is happening?” Peter said worriedly and Tom just stared at Peter amazed. Tony then stepped closer to Tom. 

“Hey! Stay away from my kid!” Robert yelled blocking Tony’s path and bringing Tom behind him protectively. Tom was flustered and peeked at Tony from behind Robert. 

“Your kid?” Tony asked confused. 

“Yeah he is mine so stay away from him!” Robert said and Tom blushed 

“Dad, stop embarrassing me.” Tom said quietly. Robert has become like a second dad to Tom and they were close so them calling each other dad and son was common. 

“Just stay behind me, son.” Robert said to him and glared at Tony. 

“I wasn’t aware that Peter was my son in this universe?” Tony said glancing at Peter then at Tom Holland. 

“I’m not Peter, my name is Tom... Holland” Tom said shyly. Robert just pushed Tom further behind him. 

“What do you mean ‘this universe’?” Robert questioned Tony. 

“I mean you must be me and this is an alternate universe because this my Peter.” Tony motioned to Peter standing beside him. 

“Hi...my name is Peter... Parker.” Peter said waving a little and getting flustered from the attention of Robert and Tony. Peter swallowed nervously and hid behind Tony, scared of Robert and Tom. Robert’s gaze softened and smiled at Peter. Peter smiled back and stepped forward again. 

“Nice to meet you!” Peter said happily and shook Robert’s hand. Robert gladly accepted. 

“Nice to meet you too.” Robert said smiling welcoming Peter and bringing his arm forward to hug him. Peter froze then hugged back happily and Tom from behind stuck his tongue out at Peter. Peter laughed and broke the hug. 

“That was nice.” Peter said amazingly happy. Tom stood right next to Peter and whispered to him. 

“Don’t worry it’s actually really cool to meet you!” Tom said seeing that this was actually the Peter he played in the movies. Peter immediately calmed down and smiled at Tony hoping this was okay with him. When Peter looked over Tony was fuming. 

“You can’t just steal my intern! This is not okay! Peter we are leaving!” Tony yelled angry that these strangers who were from an alternate universe got Peter’s attention. Peter was his and Tony didn’t want to share him. 

“Nope he is mine now.” Robert teases hugging Peter from behind and keeping him in place and Peter played along saying 

“oh no I’m captured!” Peter chuckled. Tony glared at Robert then grabbed Tom by the wrist and yanked him to his side and held him in place. 

“Hey!” Tom and Robert said at the same time. Tom struggled a bit but couldn’t get Tony to let him go so he gave up and decided to have a staring contest with Peter instead. 

“Now, give me back my Peter or this one gets it.” Tony said an Ironman gauntlet suddenly on his hand and pointed right at Tom’s head. Tom started to shake nervously and in fear as the gauntlet was pressed against his head. 

“Please don’t kill me!” Tom pleaded actually scared of the older man he thought as a father figure but from a different universe. Robert was quick to let go of Peter and ran at Tony pushing him away from Tom and taking Tom back. 

Tony glared at Robert but hugged his Peter happily and started to drag him back through the portal. Peter looked at Tony with betrayal in his eyes and refused to budge. 

“You were really going to hurt the other me?” Peter said backing up from Tony. 

“Of course not, Pete. I was just trying to get you back.” Tony said trying to get Peter to come with him. 

“I saw that though you threatened him and you could have killed him!” Peter said raising his voice and getting in a defensive stance. 

“Stop being dramatic.” Tony said angrily at Peter. Peter glared at Tony. 

“Oh so you get to be dramatic but I don’t! This is serious you almost killed him!” Peter said angry at Tony now. 

“Shut up kid! I should have never brought you on this mission.” Tony said yelling at first but whispering the last part. Peter had unshed tears in his eyes and stomped back next to Robert and stayed behind him and hugged Tom for comfort. Tom hugged back trying to help the broken teenager. Tony scoffed and went through the portal without Peter. 

Peter started sobbing hearing Tony just walk away and abandon him. Robert saw the portal closing and turned around. 

“Quick Peter you need to go through its closing!” Robert said worried. Peter looked at the portal and then made a split second decision. 

“I don’t want to go back.” Peter said and watched as the portal closed quickly and him still on the wrong side. Robert looked down on Peter and Tom and hugged them both. 

“It’s okay we will figure things out.” Robert said trying to comfort them and ran his fingers through Peter’s hair as he began to cry silently hugging ‘his’ father figure that actually cared.


End file.
